Shield of Destiny
by Viperstrike2
Summary: What would happen if the shield hero was our lovable guardian and he brought his protégé with him, what would happen when others tried to use and manipulate him. The story with the most read last chapter is the story I will be focussing on for the next chapter
1. Setting the scene

Shield of Destiny

Setting the scene this story takes place after forsaken Main character is Callum McLean a stormcaller warlock and his apprentice a female awoken hunter named Ar'na Perkins. A new guardian that awake after the red war ended and who he took under his wing

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 I don't own the rising of the Shield hero

Loadout-Callum

No turning back compound bow

Hero's burden smg

Both with the shader calus's selected

D.A.R.C.I exotic sniper rifle

The exotic ghost shell Trichromatica with calus's selected

Other inventory weapons are Crimil's dagger, Prometheus Lens, Leviathons Breath and Bolt-caster(just because)

Iron Gjallarwing sparrow(just because)

No ship as it won't fit in with the story plus I'm going with the logic of my other story effected Destiny that they use a bend in space or space bubble to hold their gear and a ship is too big to fit

Solstice hood with midnight talons

Ophidian Aspect with midnight talons

Iron will vestments with calus's selected

Iron will steps

Memory of cayde

Ar'na load out

Valakadyn auto rifle

Lord of wolves shot gun

Quickfang sword

Other weapons she has are Maestro-46

And hammerhead machine gun

Armor is

Reverie dawn complete sett

Ghost last city shell

Complete campaign of destiny 1 and 2 plus all extensions


	2. Chapter 1 The New world

Shield of Destiny ch1

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2

I also don't own rising of the shield hero

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation 'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

Grammarly is my Beta

It was finally done, Cayde was finally avenged, after tearing through half the solar system and anyone and anything in my way the mission was finally complete. Then out of nowhere my vision goes white and I'm suddenly in a room surrounded by men and women, though with the capes it was hard to tell with 3 teenagers plus my apprentice An'ra standing near me.

"Brave hero's would you please help us and save our world from pure evil?" asked a man wearing a tiara on his head

I then notice that each of the teenagers next to me has a unique weapon, a sword, a spear and a bow. I also notice that my usual loadout is gone and I only have a shield equipped and that my other weapons are gone. Because of this I hurriedly check my inventory to make sure I still have them, and thankfully I still have them, they have just been unequipped and so I breathe a sigh of relief.

When the teens get to their feet the man once again pleads for help "Please brave heroes our world is in dire need of saving!"

"What do you mean this world needs saving?" Asked the teen holding the bow, who like the others was holding his bow is such a way that in such a way that I doubt any of them have held let alone used weapons before, I mean that guy is sliding his fingers along the edge of his sword. That is not how you test for sharpness! You're supposed to across not along the blade (Snorting) the only thing your going to do it cut your fingers.

"The story is long and complicated but suffice to say that four for are the..." at this point the genius notices that there are 5 people in front of him

"Yeah, you do know that there are five people in front of you?" I ask

"But how, this has never happened before?" Said a panicking tiara guy

"It's probably due to the fact that she is my teammate."

"Yes! that makes sense" muttering to himself "after all the heroes and their companions are transported to each wave."

Speaking louder the man goes on "Using an ancient ritual we were able to summon you four cardinal heroes here. Our world teeters on the brink of destruction, we beg you, O brave heroes! Please help us!"

Turning to my apprentice Ar'na "Is it just me, or his he being a kiss ass?"

Smirking from under her hood she responds "It's not just you."

"I guess I could hear you out, at least." Said the spear

"I refuse." said the sword

"Likewise." said the bow

I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing, not just because of how arrogant they were but because they could go from fumbling around with their weapons to acting their iron lords, I mean even the cockiest guardian has to defeat a few enemies first and after that, they either become more humble and get an understanding of their limits or they'll end up dying for good.

"We can go back to our world, right asked? We'll talk about your problems after that" said the spear

"Don't you guys feel any guilt at all for bringing us here without our consent?" Said the sword

"And if you send us back as soon as peace is restored, we'd have worked for nothing." Said the bow

"How willing are you to compensate us? Depending on the answer we might just become your enemies instead." Threatened the spear

At this point Ar'na spoke up "Are you guys for real, your complete rookies but you are acting like vanguard. What's worse is that you are demanding things and threatening a people who may have nothing to give, from the way he is acting this is their last resort so either backoff or grow a fucking pair"

Ahh, Ar'na, I should have known this was pissing you off too. You're reckless and impulsive and remind me all too much, but like me, you will help when you can, even if you're not ready for it...just like me when I joined the fireteam to face Crota.

The teens look humbled but I honestly question how long that is going to last

"F-First we want you to have an audience with the king of our country, Melromarc." Said a shaken tiara man "You can negotiate your reward with him, so if you could please follow me."

We follow the man up a flight of stairs into a throne room with a few windows on the way giving us a view of outside on the way up.

"We really are in another world." said the bow

Coming to the throne room we see that it's set up look good and to say that we are rich look at us!

'it's got nothing on calus's throne room though' I thought to myself

"So these are the Four Cardinal Heroes of ancient legend?" Asked the king "I am the king of Melromarc, Aultcray Melromarc the 32. Heroes, name yourselves"

The sword stepped up first "Ren Amaki, 16 years old, high schooler."

The spear stepped up next " I'm Motoyasu Kitamuru. 21 and a college student."

Then bow "I suppose I'm up next, Itsuki Kawasumi, 17 and a high schooler."

Then I step up "And this.." before being rudely interrupted causing Ar'na to bristle next to me from the disrespect shown to us.

"Ren, Motoyasu and Itsuka." spoke the King before I interrupted hi,

"Plus me - Callum and my apprentice Ar'na, who you seem to have forgotten, accidentally I'm sure of course."

'I don't know what this guys game is but there is no way I'm just going to let them walk over me when they are the ones who called for help, though it is odd that he didn't treat the other three the same way.' I thought to myself

"Hmm? Oh, forgive me." said the king without a single care

"You mustn't be so disrespectful to the king!" Said Itsuka

'Holy shit is this kid serious?'

"Are you thick? Or did you not notice that he ignored two out of the five people summoned, also weren't you one of the guys that were complaining before?"

Blushing Itsuka says "Well he is still the king."

I just give him a dead-eye stare. At this point, the king speaks up

"I suppose I owe you an explanation. My country, Melromarc and the entire world is headed toward destruction!"

To cut a long story short this world has an apocalyptic prophecy which mentions 'Waves' that will lead to the ruin of the world and apparently will appear in several waves. Unless the calamities wrought by the waves are thwarted, the world will end. Each country has an ancient dragon hourglass that predicts the arrival of the waves. The first wave already occurred before we were summoned, with the local knights and travelling adventurers managed to survive and fend it off. However with the waves increasing with difficulties the next wave will be even harder to survive. The hourglass's sand will continue to fall until the wave is over, currently, there is less than a month till the next wave.

"We underestimated the waves" spoke the king "once we actually experienced one we realised just how much the cardinal heroes are needed. So we followed the legend and summoned you here. We don't have any time to lose!"

"We get the gist of it now, but surely you don't expect us to save you for free?" Asked Ren

'And they are once again arrogant, that didn't take long.' I thought

"Hey Itsuka, you said something about being respectful?" I ask but receive no answer from the embarrassed bow hero

"Of course, once you repel all the Waves we shall reward you handsomely." said a man who honestly reminds me of a weasel

"Will you now? Well as long as we have your word." said Motoyasu

"We'll work with you provided you don't turn on us. But don't think you can tame us." Continued Ren

"Exactly, we can't have you looking down on us"! finished Itsuka

'You hypocritical brat, you want to stand up for yourself but have a go at me, also did they somehow plan to speak in tandem like this when I wasn't looking ?' I can already tell it's going to be impossible to work with these guys

"I trust we have an agreement. Hero's you should all check your statuses." said the king

"Uhh." said confused Itsuka

"What's wrong with you guys? It should have been the first think you noticed in this world." said Ren

'I noticed that you don't know how to handle a sword, does that count?'

"Don't you see an icon in the corner of your field of vision?" Asks Ren "Try focussing on it."

I do so and a bunch of information pops up

"Level 1 that's worrying." said Itsuka

"Yeah, no telling if we can fight like this." said Motoyasu

Looking at my own information I see that most of it is useless, the only thing it can tell me is my name, that I'm equipped with a shield, my level is 100+ and that I'm wearing gear from another world everything else is just? 'So it's like my Huds and my character profile, except it doesn't give me any useful information.' I think to myself

"This is known as status magic, an ability unique to the heroes." said the king

"So what are we supposed to do?" Asked Ren

"You must leave on an adventure to develop and upgrade the legendary weapons you have equipped!" said the king

"So these weapons are at their weakest right now?" I ask before a spear swipes down in front of me

"Can't we just use other weapons until these become usable?" Asked Motoyasu trying to show off by spinning his spear around like an idiot

"We can figure that out as we go. Anyway, it looks like we ought to train ourselves." Said Ren

'Oh, you definitely need to train.'

"We'll have to level up as much as we can."

Deciding to throw the others a bone I say "Then perhaps we should stick together, at least until you are comfortable fighting by yourselves."

"One moment heroes, I'm afraid that each one has to recruit and adventure separately." the weasel-faced man "It is said that the legendary weapons repel each other by nature." as if it was planned a message came up 'when two or more wielders of the legendary weapons operate together, it causes an adverse reaction in the weapons. Working separately is highly advised'

"If you work together it apparently hinders their development." he finished

"The sun is about to set, rest tonight and be ready to leave tomorrow. While you do that we will gather the best to form your parties." said the king

A maid walks towards and says "We've prepared rooms for you, please come this way." But wait...there's more?


	3. Chapter 2 Freed slave

Shield of Destiny ch2

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2

I also don't own rising of the shield hero

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

Grammarly is my Beta reader

Big thanks to reddit user dwntwn_dine_ent_dist

Check out article at . platform/amp/2015/1/20/7862009/destiny-tower-last-city-location-science-sun

Which reveals last cities location

Also, does anyone have any information on Rino, she is a member of the spear heroes party and I'm trying to find some information about her with no luck. All I know is that she was sold by Malty. Just so you know, because of this Malty will not be having a good life, if I don't have her killed it will only be due to the plot and Rino will be joining the party.

"I guess you get special treatment when you are heroes of legend, the girl who showed us here was a cutie too." said Motoyasu

"Our dinner was delicious, even though it had an unusual taste." said Itsuka

"It's quite amazing, this place is exactly like Emerald online." said Motoyasu

"What are you talking about? This isn't some online game, it's a world out of a console game called dimension web." said Itsuka

"Your both wrong it's clearly a VRMMO, it's pretty much like Brave Star Online." argued Ren

Getting to his feet Motoyasu says "Let's sort out the information we have. Ren can we take 'VRMMO' literally?" Asked Motoyasu

"Yeah" replied Ren

"You guys get what that means too right?"Motoyasu asked

"I think a sci-fi game I played explored the concept." said Itsuka

"To be sure we should check our general knowledge. Who is the person on the thousand yen bill?" Asked Motoyasu "three, two, one" sweeping his spear forward at the one. Ren, Itsuka and Motoyasu all shout out and answer and they are all different answers, more questions followed. Who won Buzzword of the Year last year, your favourite voice actors, what countries won World War Two? Who's the Prime minister?

"It seems that we are all from different versions of japan." said Itsuka

"Looks like it, they sound nothing alike. By the way Callum I notice you didn't answer many of the questions" said Ren

"That's because I didn't live in Japan but near Chile near the Andres mountains." I said

"That's odd, why aren't you from Japan and why do you not know anything about the game?"Motoyasu

"I-l think it might be because you're the Shield hero." Said Itsuka nervously

"Oh you too." said Motoyasu

"It's only natural." said Ren

"What do you mean!" I ask getting annoyed at this treatment

"Alright let Motoyasu get you up to speed on the basics. As far as I know, the shielder" he says walking towards me before suddenly getting in my face "is for losers. No high-level gamers actually play with it"

Motoyasu, Ren and Itsuka were probably expecting a lot of responses. What they weren't expecting was for me and Ar'na to burst out laughing. Causing Motoyasu to jump back in shock "hey wants so funny" he demands

"You are" I chuckle "tell me, do any of you know of a single civilisation that did not invent the shield?" At everyone's confused look Ar'na decides to chime in "what he means to say is that a shield can block an arrow, a sword and a spear when you guys will be forced to either dodge or put your weapon in 'exactly' the right spot or be injured"

"Yeah but if he can only defend?" Probes Ren

"That's why we have teammates, it wouldn't surprise me if each wave requires us to work together, I mean look at our weapons- a bow for distance, a spear for med, a sword for close and a shield to protect and cover." I said

"You make it sound like the shield is the most important weapon" said Itsuka

" it's more like each weapon is a key, that when all used together unlocks the door of victory." I say

"I'm getting confused here." said Motoyasu

"Another way of thinking is that without the archer your enemies are free to attack you from a distance, without the spear your weak at medium, if you lack the sword - your defeated as soon as they get close" said Ar'na seeing Motoyasu look she adds "you may be able to use your weapon at close range but it's the most effective when your enemies are near the spears edge, any closer and instead of a blade they get a pole which is where the sword comes in. Finally, the shield will stop you from getting injured unnecessarily which is important as you never know until it's too late whether an injury is going to be an inconvenience, crippling or even deadly" finished Ar'na

"By the way, how are you here?" Asked Itsuka

"He is right, the rest of are cardinal heroes so how are you here." asked Ren

"If I had to guess its because she is my apprentice and because of that she was brought along." I said

"Apprentice. An apprentice of what?" questioned Motoyasu

"A guardian, a defender of the last remnants of humanity" said Ar'na

"You sound like your from a post-apocalyptic world?" Asked Itsuka

"We are, in a single moment most of humanity died in an event we call the collapse, to this day we have still not recovered." I said

"The ancestors of my people tried fleeing to the stars for safety, the darkness there changed us." said Ar'na

"What do you mean?" Asked Ren

Pulling down her fully and removing her helmet they saw her face for the first time, her blue face and glowing blue eyes

As a whole they were all stunned

"Wait if that's true you should know a lot more about combat than us!" said Ren

"You want to take advice from a shielder?" Asks Motoyasu with disbelief

"No Ren is right, they could have a lot of advice for us." said Itsuka

"Since we have an early morning I'll be quick. The first thing is don't overspecialise, some of you, especially you Itsuka might be tempted to focus on having only distance fighters so make sure that you have a least two party members that can fight up close. Remember a shield and sword is a classic for a reason. Ren make sure you have a sniper or someone that can take out or negate a sniper, these guys seem to have magic if the ritual is anything to go by so there might be a spell to stop or slow ranged attacks. Finally Motoyasu, you have the most difficult weapon"

At this Motoyasu retorted" says you, the spear is a great weapon, at least you can attack with it"

"Well for one Motoyasu you are wrong if you are fighting someone with a sword and shield they are just as likely to slam you with the shield as they are to cut you with the sword. Besides the fact that the spear is a great weapon is my point" at Motoyasu confused look I continue "the sword and bow are easy weapons learn, hard to master but easy to learn, with a sword the entire edge is dangerous and with a bow, anything in front of you is in trouble. But with a spear it is different, you only have a certain portion of the weapon that is dangerous, if your enemy is in that portion your weapon is more deadly then a sword but if an enemy is closer then that then you can't get the proper power to your swings or if they are too far you'll overextend yourself. If possible I'd find something that can return the spear to your hand so you can throw it at your enemies

But remember without a weapon in your hand you can only defend yourself so much. Anyway it's time that we get some sleep so good night everyone"

With that Ar'na and I retire to our room which has a nice view of the moon

"It really is a different world, just look at the moon." said Ar'na

The night quickly passes and the next day we gather in the throne room to form our party, we arrive to see that a crowd of combatants has already gathered.

"While you were sleeping we assembled some of the finest adventurers around to fight alongside you" Spoke the king

Seeing the assorted adventures from burly men with axes to slim mages I realise that they must have planned for this to happen at least a week ago

"Now heroes, it is time for your journey to begin." spoke the king

With that said the assorted adventures moved towards us 'So its the adventurers that choose the hero, not the other way around. It does make sense in a way though'

Soon the adventures had made their choice and I immediately noticed that not a single adventure had chosen to journey with me or my apprentice.

"Hmm...I was not expecting that" Spoke the King

A man with a bowl cut lent down and whispered into the ear of the king

"It seems that there is a rumour going around that the Shield hero is ignorant of the world around him"

'So there is a rumour about me not knowing anything about this world while there isn't any rumour about the other heroes knowing nothing about combat, seems suspicious' I thought to myself

"The legends say that the heroes are given a strong understanding of how our world works, but it seems that this isn't the case with the shield hero. Because of this, it seems that people have preferred to choose the other heroes" said the king

"Its fine, Ar'na and I will be able to look after our selves"

Before things could continue one of the adventurers from Motoyasu spoke up

"Sir hero, would you allow me to join the shield hero?"

"Uhh, are you sure?" Asked Asked Motoyasu

"That won't be necessary, Ar'na and I will more than capable of looking after ourselves. The rest of you should remember that there is strength in numbers."

"Are you sure, as a party of two you will be at a disadvantage."

"I'm sure"

"In that case, you will have to find any more party members on your own. Every month we will provide each hero with the funds that they need, this time and only this time the shield hero Callum will have a higher pay than the rest of you. These are your chests, please accept them. Callum will get 800 coins, while the others will get only 600"

"Make that 300, divide the rest between the others." I said

"Really?" asked Itsuka

"Yes, unlike your groups we already have most of what we need and we can handle ourselves. So it would be fairer if you got the money you need."

"Very well, now use this money to procure everything that you need to in order to set forth on your journey" finished the king

With that we all said our goodbyes

"So, Callum what will you be doing?" Asked Ren

"Since neither Ar'na or I know much about this world we will be leaving the city tonight to find out more about the place we are at and explore the surrounding area."

A few hours later, after Ar'na and I had finished exploring the city and had started to move towards the city gate.

"STOP HER" shouted out a voice followed by the sound of running feet

Then...out of nowhere a small figure runs into me and falls to the ground revealing it to be a small girl with triangle ears and a bushy tail. Who them proceeds to hide behind me.

"I need you to hand over my property."

Looking up in the direction of the voice I see a small man wearing clothes that the owner of a circus

"I'm sorry did you say 'property'" I said in a steeling voice

He must have heard the threat in my voice because he quickly responded with

"Slavery is quite legal here however protecting a runaway slave isn't, you wouldn't want to caught up in anything illegal now would you." Said the now known slave merchant

Feeling the terrified girl shivering behind me I come to a decision

"How much?" I ask

"Master?" questions a shocked Ar'na

"How much to free her?" I continue

"It will be 30 silvers for her plus the 100 silver for the egg she stole."

"Very well, here." I said as I pass him the required amount

"Now to switch the control of the slave seal over to you."

"Just remove it entirely." I said angrily

"If you insist." said the smirking merchant

"I do insist, and if I ever see you near her again...I will rip out your beating heart and show it to you." I threatened

Paling rapidly the merchant did as told and quickly left.

Turning to the little girl who was now coughing harshly I summon a healing rift to help her, it quickly takes effect and her coughing stops.

"Callum, I hate the idea of slavery as much as you do. But we cannot simply take her with us."

"We don't have much choice, if we leave her here they will turn her into a slave again. It is either bring her along with us until she is strong enough to make her own decisions and protect herself or find someone trustworthy enough."

Kneeling down to the girl in question

"Hey, my name is Callum...what's your name?" I ask kindly

"Raphtalia." the girl says nervously

"Well Raphtalia, how would you like to come with us?" I ask

"I-I would like that"

ALERT - New party member added

"Well, it looks like your one of our party now Raph, let's get you some food and then we will be leaving this place."


	4. Chapter 3 First Wave

Shield of Destiny ch3

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2

I also don't own rising of the shield hero

Guardian/organic "hello"h

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation'hello'

Grammarly is my Beta

Emphasis 'hello'

Has anyone read my new story, Destiny of Egypt? I intend to do multiple crossovers with this starting with Gods of Egypt and then Percy Jacksons. I am thinking of having him gain the transformation ability that the gods have and that he is eventually able to transform into a smaller version of Oryx but white, gold and silver.

Also, I have 2 ideas on Harry Potter fanfiction, one where our guardian in the headmaster of drunstram and reacts quite badly to the fact that a fourteen student is put into a life or death situation after he was told that the tournament would be safer (let's face it dragons and potential loss of magic are not in any way 'safe'). I mean face it, the tournament was supposedly updated to be safe...magic binding goblets, fire breathing dragons. Yet no one seems to care that a 14 student is put in mortal danger, so what happens when our guardian gets in everyone's face about keeping students safe.

OR what happens if our guardian finds harry in the destroyed house and a dying James (in this story Voldermort didn't use Avdaa Kavadaa but something else) asks him to take care of him, how will the world react to a confident and strong Harry who was raised by someone out of this world?

Also, I'm loving that this story is so popular, and so everyone knows that I have already have a sequel in mind for this story once it catches up to the series.

**Story Star**

With that we left the city walls, making sure that there was some distance between us and them before we summoned our sparrows and left for the next village. For the next month things went quite well, Ar'na and I were able to learn a lot more about the world we were in, such as the king wasn't really the one with power-his wife was. And that there were multiple kingdoms, one of which was occupied mainly by demi-humans a term that I honestly disliked strongly. It was my original intent do drop her off with someone trustworthy at this kingdom at the first opportunity so that she can get back to a normal life. However along the way Raph had decided that she was going to stay with us, no matter what.

I don't know when this happened, whether it was when I saved her life from slavery or after we encountered what seemed the fifth person who refused to serve her, that is of course until I told them that they could either serve her...or I will serve them their teeth. As time passes word seems to have gotten around that mistreating a demi-human in my presence is the easiest way to get knocked out so less and less people seemed to have an issue or make a problem about it.

While travelling with a child did raise some problems, the smile on her face as she played with the recently hatched Filo made it all worthwhile. Ar'na still had some problems with Raph travelling with us due to safety reasons but that when we noticed something unusual, both Raph and Filo were growing at an astonishing rate! A week into travelling it looked like she had aged a few years and gone from 10-12 to looking like she was about 16. It's then we learnt that demi-humans age according to the experience they have...so with Ar'na and me killing and hunting monsters she gained experience quite quickly and thus grew very quickly, despite this it still came as a surprise when she came to me asking for training. I still remember the night it happened as we sat around a campfire;

"H-hey Callum?" asked a nervous Raph

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could train me to be strong like you and Ar'na."

"Why do you want to be strong?" I asked

"I lost my family in the first wave...I was helpless to defend myself, my friends or my family. I DONT WANT THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" exclaimed Raph at the end with her tail completely stiff

"Are you sure about this? After training it becomes harder to go back to a normal life." said Ar'na. While Ar'na wasn't that keen on Raph at the start she quickly came to care for her and help her with her nightmares about the death of her parents.

"I'm sure." said Raph firmly

"Then get some sleep, your training starts early tomorrow."

With that Raph's training began, we taught her how to fight hand to hand before moving onto weapons-starting with pistols and working her way up to assault rifles as well as swords and bows. Though we stayed away from weapons with heavy recoil such as machine guns hand cannons and rocket launchers. After two weeks of training, she had completely changed from a scared and shy young girl to a strong and confident young woman. For chosen weapons, I gave her Duty Bound assault rifle as well as the Breachlight pistol, as the armour...Ar'na gave her a complete set of Righteous that she had to spare, replacing the cape with a poncho to draw less attention plus unless you're used to it the cape can easily get snagged.

With only a couple of days to go before the next wave we started to head back towards civilization so that we would be well and rested on the day of the wave, passing the mine we cleared a week ago on the way there with Ar'na and I riding sparrows while Raph rode Filo.

We spent the final day before the wave going around the city we started at buying supplies, better sleeping gear and clothes. We quickly noticed that everyone was quite tense, which was not surprising due to the upcoming wave. Then on the day of the wave, the sky turned into a dark red with swirling holes before we were suddenly transported to a new location on a hill. Looking down I notice that the other heroes and their companions are running off in a single direction.

"Callum, look a flare at the village of Lute!" exclaimed Raph

I turn and sure enough, there is a flare falling over the village of Lute, so we quickly head towards the village. Once again Ar'na and me on sparrows and Raph on Filo. Thankfully when we get there the monsters haven't been inside the village walls and we also arrive just in time to save a villages live thanks to a shot of Lord of Wolves from Ar'na.

"Looks like we arrived before the monsters could do to much damage the village, Ar'na and Raph."

"Yes?"

"I want you both to focus on attack, I'll handle defence just make sure you don't get too far."

And that's how we fought, I used my multiple unlocked shield abilities to stop enemy attacks and also stagger them. Ar'na focused on controlled bursts to take down the enemy while making sure no opponents were flanking us. Now Raph, on the other hand, had turned fighting into a dance, she would flow around her opponents to get the best angle and open fire, using the bayonet to slow and weaken them if she couldn't take them down in a single blow as well as stabbing it into weak points before opening fire and shredding them apart.

Eventually, we find the defending villagers armed with nothing but pitchforks and pickaxes facing a large number of monsters, which we made short work off.

"Everyone, you need to get to safety now! Is there anywhere you can go to?" I shout out

One of the villagers call out "There is a mine shaft that leads to outside the village."

"Good, head there! We will give you cover." I instructed

With how easily we can take down the enemy we soon have the village evacuated aside from a few fighters that wanted to stay to help, just in time for the next round of opponents to hit.

"They just keep coming, going from what everyone says the waves become harder each time, so this wave shouldn't be that hard to finish so what is taking them so long. I'm going to be so pissed if they are just dicking around!"

"Sir Hero!" calls out a villager

"What is it?" I ask

"We are getting stronger monsters coming in, what do we do?"

"Keep your distance, let us take the difficult ones and retreat slowly towards the shaft we should only need to hold on for a bit longer so there is no reason to throw your lives away...LOOK OUT."

I push the villager to the side just in time to block an axe from a gigantic human looking monster...unfortunately for him he wasn't paying attention to what was behind him allowing Raph to easily cut his hamstrings bringing the monster to its knees before she beheaded him with her bayonet.

"Change of plans, things are getting too hot here so head towards the mines now."

"But what about you Sir Hero?"

"We will be fine, we are used to harder fights than this, now Ar'na I want you to go with them to the mine just encase any of these monsters have the brainpower to notice that the villages have been going in that direction."

"No problem, everyone follow me!" calls out Ar'na

Before anyone could go anywhere however lights started flying up from around the village to a central point above our heads.

"Everyone with me NOW!" I immediately use the shield to create a bubble around the combatants, just in time too as a large number of flaming rocks fall from the sky decimating the monster...and if not for the shield a large number of villagers would have been caught in that attack.

Hearing someone laughing walking towards us I immediately head in that direction to deal with the person who thought it would be a good idea to use such an attack in a village with people still in it.

"We burnt them to death all at once, hey boys. Oh look its the shield hero...your quite tough aren't you?" said an arrogant soldier.

"So you knew there were people here and you decided to use such an attack anyway?" I ask angrily

"So what if a few nobodies die, they aren't important." the same guy responds smugly

"You made three mistakes, one you attacked this village putting innocents in danger needlessly, two you did it while I was here and three...you should have double-tapped."

"What are you talkinggg...ARRRRRRRR." as a monster picks him up and takes a bite out of him

"You lived like a rat and now you can die like the dog you are."

The remaining soldiers seemed to form two groups after that, one group left while the other group stayed and fought with us. However, they didn't have to help for long as the sky started to clear and become its usual blue. After the wave finished I spent some time mixing some medicine and salves for the wounded, I learnt a couple of weeks ago that the shield enhances any medicine I make so I always make sure that I have plenty of ingredients with me for when the wave hit.

For anyone who watches GATE the woman with the bayonet, that's kind of how Raph fights, just picture her dodging around her enemies slicing and cutting before shooting


	5. Chapter 4 Sore Losers

Shield of Destiny ch3

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2

I also don't own rising of the shield hero

Guardian/organic "hello"h

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

Grammarly is my BETA! lol i have no idea why I haven't been using it before, it makes everything easier.

**Story Start**

That night we enjoyed a feast at the castle, though with all the snotty people there 'enjoyed' is probably too strong a word.

"Splendidly done brave heroes! Tonight we celebrate so please enjoy yourselves!" exclaimed the king

Soon everyone broke off in conversations, to be honest, I really didn't pay much attention to them or the fact that the other so-called heroes soaked up the attention they were getting. 'When are they going to grow up and take this seriously. Heroes do not go out to seek praise or attention, true heroes help where they can without becoming greedy and arrogant like they are. One fight and they think they are unstoppable, though with those weapons I can see why...there is a reason why new guardians don't get exotic or powerful weapons or gear as soon as they start. Otherwise, they become too sure in their strength and end up dying their final death way too soon, so looks like I will have to remind them what their strength really is.'

Just then Raph comes over breaking me out of my thoughts "Callum, how great is this party." said Raph happily

"On the surface everything does look good, but looking around you can see that everyone here is entitled to some degree, no common people here at all. The food is all too rich and sweet for my taste, though granted the beef is good and I truly doubt that many-if any of the people here were really in any danger as they hid in their safe rooms during the wave."

"Ohhh...sorry I didn't know." said Raph sadly ears drooping

"It's not your fault, and please do enjoy yourself it is a party."

Then out of all thinks a glove falls at my feet...what the?

"Callum..." Started Motoyasu before I interrupted him

"Did you...just through your glove at me?"

"Yes, I want to duel you!"

"Then why didn't you just say 'Hey Callum...can you duel me' it's not that hard, you really need to work on your approach"

(Look at watch?v=-Gnmh8oRlfE at 50 seconds)

"I don't need to!" before once again being interrupted

"I mean now you have to pick up the glove to put it back on, that or leave wearing only one glove. Either way makes you look stupid." I know I'm pissing him off but he really needs to be more humble.

"Duel me now!"

"Why would I bother, you're a newbie at combat. You've barely even bitten your teeth so to speak, Ar'na and I, on the other hand, have a lot more experience and Raphtalia here is well on her way to becoming just as good."

"Speaking of Raphtalia, I hear that she is your slave."

"Then you have been hearing wrong, Raph is not nor will ever be my slave, nor anyone's else's. Now I think I'll retire for the night."

As I go to leave I can hear the negative comments coming from Ren and Itsuka, what a bunch of idiots. But before I can leave entirely a guard blocks me and the king starts to speak from the level above.

"I could help but over hear your conversation, a hero having a demi-human as a slave? It seems that you are rotten to the core."

"This coming from the king that legalises slavey, your words mean less to me than what you leave in your royal chamber pot. Which I guess is emptied by your own slave you hypnotic."

"How dare you speak to me like that! I order you to obey me!" shouted the king

"You can no more order around then you could a mountain, but I will accept the challenge. But when I win I'm going to shave his head so that he can remember this."

"This isn't needed, I'm with him of my own free will." cried out Raph before a soldier grabbed her from behind covering her mouth...for about 3 seconds before it was removed, well the body attached to it anyway.

"The next person who touches Raph I will not be so merciful as to let them live!" said Ar'na ignoring the soldier clutching the stump that was their arm screaming his head off before he was taken away.

"So is anyone going to try anything?" asked Ar'na

"Step aside girl! She is clearly under some kind of curse, do not worry young one, when Motoyasu wins he will free you." ordered the king

"You just don't get it do you? You don't have the power nor the respect needed for us to listen to anything you. The only reason we are still here is to help the people of this kingdom. You on the other hand could die for all you care, since arriving here you have done everything you can to sabotage us and you think we will just let you! There is one thing you should think of before you continue, how many times can one poke a wolf before it bites off the hand holding the stick?"

The king turns red with rage "Are you threatening me? 'The king!'"

"Not at all, I'm just giving you some friendly advice that's all. No lets get this over with."

"You seem awfully sure that your friend can win, but how can he only has a shield." laughed Malty

"And all you have is an empty head, but that doesn't stop you from saying stupids things." responded Ar'na

"How dare you."

"That enough, Callum are you going to fight or are you going to run?" asked Motoyasu

"Run from you, a flock of chickens are more intimidating than you! Though that is more due to Cayde." I added quietly

After that we headed to a massive arena with Ar'na staying close to Raph to make sure no one tries anything. As I wait in a small side room I hear the referee announcing the match and the rules, soon the doors open and I walk towards the centre of the arena.

"This duel will take place in the presence of the pope and King Melromarc and thus it is legitimate and official!"

As we both reach the centre of the arena Motoyasu speaks up "Do you remember that folk tale about the irresistible spear and the immovable shield?" Spinning the spear around he takes the stupidest pose I have ever seen. "Callum be a man and admit defeat."

"I'm sorry to ask this and I am being serious here...but were you dropped on your head as a child, like from the second floor or something? How does someone as stupid as you get into college? I mean irrespirable spear? Do you mean you can't stop it or that you cant resist having it? Either way, all the shield has to do is block it while the spear has to break through-which is harder. Anyway, let's make this interesting, every time I could have beaten you or killed you I will call it out."

"BEGIN!" shouts out the referee

Motoyasu charges blindly at me before jumping and stabbing down with the spear, responding to this I merely duck under the spear and nock his legs to the side then bashing his head with the shield knocking to him to the ground and wait for him to get up.

"That's one, seriously jumping in the air like that? You don't have nearly enough experience to do that, not that its smart to begin with...haven't you heard about opposite and equal reactions meaning you will only be able to deliver half the blow force you should."

Getting to his feet angrily "Don't think you can tell me what to do! Wait why isn't it showing my you level, all its showing me is question mark. Your cheating!" exclaimed Motoyasu

"And your looking for excuses! I told you I was more experienced than you, Ar'na and I came here already skilled in combat unlike you. I tried to warn you that you weren't at my level, but like a new guardian that got their first exotic you think you are invincible."

"But it isn't fair." argued Motoyasu

"What are you, a child? It was you that wanted this fight, it is you who challenged me without bothering to do any research. Weren't you ever told 'Fail to prepare then prepare to fail?' you only have yourself to blame."

"I'll show you, Chaos spear!" he shouts as he lets loose a barrage of shards of light, which I block effortlessly

"You see how weak you really are? A simple house cat shouldn't provoke the tiger if it wants to live."

Charging at him I dodge his wild thrust and slam my fist into his stomach before back handing him away. After that I used a number of shields against him, starting with the dog shield I got from the mine near lute, stopping him dead with the airstrike shield before locking him in the shield prison. Making use of its round shape to roll him around for comedic value.

"Stop this, you cheater!"

"Cheater, all I am doing is using my shield, if that cheating then your cheating too." Hearing someone in the crowd say "At this rate the shield hero might win" I turn to address them. "Might win? A soon as this battle started the was no question about me wining, throughout this duel I have constantly shown I was the better fighter! Now the spear hero has been rendered helpless and unable to attack me, meaning that I have won this fight...right king?"

But the king just ignores me, going so far as to look into a different direction. Soon the crowd starts to speak out against me "What does that lowly shield hero think he is doing to the spear hero?" and "Do you have no respect for the sanctity of a duel?"

"So everyone here is either stupid or an asshole...or in the kings case both. A duel is a fight between two people until one can not fight...by that definition I have already one. But judging from they way the shit king isn't even looking that way he doesn't want to admit it, so I'll release him...then beat him till he can't stand."

I release Motoyasu and am about to attack him when my danger senses go off making me dodge to the side. Just in time for a whirlwind to go past and nail Motoyasu.

"MOTOYASU" cries Malty

"Wow wow wow, you were so eager to call me a cheat when here you are being helped by your teammates. Oh and Malty, do that again and I will consider you a part of this duel and take you apart."

Going over to a worn-out Motoyasu getting to his feet. "You just can't stop cheating can you?" he says scornfully

"I haven't cheated once, your team mate over there however, tried to get me in the back and hit you instead."

"Your lying!"

"Like your opinion matters to me, and unfortunately for you the only way I can see to end this duel since the king refuses to admit you already lost once and then cheated, I'm going have to beat the shit out of you."

"What?" starts Motoyasu starts before he is stopped by my knee impacting his stomach, then a haymaker to his face then a massive headbutt. Pretty soon Motoyasu was on the ground unable to continue.

The king finally gets to his feet "For gross extreme use of force I declare Motoyasu to be the..." BANG the kings crown falls to the ground with a massive hole in it, everyone looks down to me still holding my hand cannon in the firing position.

"You have a gun, how do you have a gun?" Asks an afraid Motoyasu through rapidly forming large bruises

"We came from another world, already trained and skilled it your fault if you didn't think that we might have brought something with us along with our clothes."

"But its against the rules to use any weapon that is not of the same weapon class!" Protested Motoyasu

"If you were listening at the start of this shit show we were told we were 'equipped' with legendary weapons, nothing was ever said that we could unequip it and equip something else! I haven't been doing it just encase I need the shield at a high level later on but that doesn't mean I can't. Now if you don't mind me I'm going to leave now...wait a minute didn't I say I was going to do something when I won? Oh yeah that right!" Going back over to Motoyasu I grab his hair and cut the majority of it off in as single swipe of my knife.

"Maybe next time you will understand where you stand and pay less attention to how you look."

And with that we left, ignoring anyone and anything that stopped us.


	6. Chapter 5 The race

Shield of Destiny ch5

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2

I also don't own rising of the shield hero

Guardian/organic "hello"h

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

Grammarly is my beta

**Story Start**

The next day we gathered once again in the throne room, I laughed when saw Motoyasu nursing a bruised face and tatter hair that he obviously spent some time trying to salvage.

"As a reward for your efforts during the wave and for fulfilling my request Motoyasu will receive 4,000 silver, Ren and Istuka will both receive 3,800 silver. And as agreed I have set aside 500 silver for the shield hero, however, due to the injuries that Motoyasu he will be getting the silver in reparations." said the king smugly

"That's not fair, its quite obvious that Callum won the duel a number of times, you just refused to acknowledge it. What's more your daughter interfered in the duel, a duel that Callum was forced to participate. And now you refuse to pay what is owed." spoke up Istuka

"Itsuka is correct, if you followed the rules Callum would have finished that duel a lot sooner and Motoyasu wouldn't have been injured." added Ren

"What, no way I would have won that duel." protested Motoyasu who was becoming more agitated as Ren and Itsuka talked.

"How on earth did I cheat?"

"You used all those abilities and you have so much more experience than me!"

"Going by that logic you can't beat these maids in a duel without cheating. Face it your nothing more than a looser who will make any excuse to make himself look better. So unless you want to go back and fight this time without weapons...I'd suggest you shut the hell up. Now as for you king" saying the word king with as much disgust as I could "you can either give me what I am owned, or I can beat the shit out of you and everyone here until I get it."

"You threaten me, the king."

"Yes I do, you just don't seem to understand. To me you are nothing more than a small fish in a smaller pond at the moment your beneath my notice...however at this rate you will eventually piss me off enough to kill you."

"You can't speak to me like that I am..."

"YOU ARE NOTHING! You are nothing but a toothless worm who thinks that they are a mighty dragon."

"Besides, it was Callum who protected the village in the knight's stead. So he should be compensated for it." said Ren

"Very well I will give him the minimum amount, now get out!"

"You act like I enjoy being in your shitty presence in this shitty throne room-I've seen far better. But before I go I will give you a message and a warning."

"What's this message?" asked the king

Dismissing my shield I summon my hand cannon and shoot right next to the king making a long but thin cut on his face as the chair he was sitting on got a massive hole blown into it.

"The threat is that eventually, this castle will come under attack. When that time comes don't expect me to lift a finger to save you or this castle. Now goodbye."

Ignoring all the angry looks we left the throne room.

"I wonder when someone is going to explain to them what our weapons are?" I asked

"They might already know, I've heard that one of the other kingdom's has some sort of gun powder. It's just that our weapons are so much more advanced than theirs." replied Ar'na

Before we left the city we got some shopping done, the funny thing was that every shop I went to the owner was related to someone in Lute. I got some clothes, camping gear and food at a discount from numerous stores, I also got a book of medicine from a middle-aged man who also told me that an old lady at the magic store wanted to see me.

"You have a great affinity for healing magic, lighting with a lesser one for fire and one other that I don't recognise."

"That's not surprising, while I have experience as a sunsinger and voidwalker I mainly use my stormcaller."

"Really, anyway as for the ladies Raph has an affinity for light and dark magic so I recommend that she learns illusion and similar while Ar'na has fire and darkness. For that purpose, I want you to this book as a thank you for saving my grandson in Lute. If I could I'd give you a crystal ball."

"Why would we want a ball?" I ask curiously

"Don't you know? If you have a crystal ball you can learn one of the magics sealed in it."

"How curious, I have never heard of this before."

"That can't be right, the royal court ordered a number of them for the heroes."

"For the others maybe, the royal seem awfully keen to make my life miserable. But thank you anyway."

Leaving the city we head toward the Lute village. "Raph I want you to learn as much from the book as you can in the coming month ok."

"I won't let you down!"

"Just do your best, that's all anyone can ask of you. We can spend a few days there helping with repairs and working out where we are heading next."

The next few days pass quickly pass with Raph often falling asleep reading while I blend medicine for future use. Things were going well...until the idiot came around.

"Hey there are knights here what do they want?" murmured a villager. Soon enough the entire village came and gathered to the village square where it looked like the piece of garbage Malty was making an announcement.

"In his light of exploits during the last wave, the spear hero Motoyasu has been awarded this village and the surrounding area as its lord."

At this Motoyasu gives a smug look and tries to do a hair flip with some sort of smouldering look, which is completely ruined by the state of his hair...I knew he would really hate having bad hair.

"To help with the building efforts we've decided to levy a toll. It will now cost fifty silver to leave and fifty to enter this village."

At this, I decide enough is enough "Hey I don't think that is going to work."

Seeing me seems to enrage Malty "You what are you still doing here!"

"Oh you know, helping just like I did during the wave...unlike your knights so I'm wondering why the people have to pay the royals when they lent no aid when it was needed."

"That doesn't matter." exclaimed Malty

"OH I believe it does, hey Motoyasu do you know how much it costs for a room and a meal here?"

"Why would I know that cheater." he answered snottily

"It's one silver for room and food, so use those college skills of yours and work out how many nights of rent and food you can get for one set of tolls."

"U-uh?"

"The shield hero is right, we will be broke within no time and this town will have become a ghost town!" The villagers cried out angrily "And you can't just turn up and call yourself our lord, what have you done for us? It's the shield hero that saved us not you."

"You dare to question a royal decree?" with a motion of her hand she signals to her men who took up their weapons and began to threaten the villages.

"You dare to threaten innocents!" summoning my hand cannon I point it directly at Malty "first person who harms a villager dies...after Malty here of course."

Before things could go any further a group of individuals in dark clothes appear in front of her and hand her a scroll. From this distance, I can't tell what's going on but it certainly shook her up.

"Shield hero! Fight us for the right to rule this village!"

"Hahahahahahah your joking right, I kicked his ass not three days ago you really think it's going to be different now?"

"Then a race, you against the spear hero."

"How about it Callum, me and my dragon against you and your filolial. That's if your not too chicken."

"I'm up for it but you seem confused, that filo is Raph's ride, now this is my ride" summoning my iron gjallarhorn sparrow

"What the hell! How do you have that!"

"That's your problem, you're always running your mouth without thinking it through."

"But that cheating." said Motoyusa lamely

"Wow, you do realise that you challenged me right? And you can either race me on my sparrow or Raph on Filo, it's up to you."

Looking at the sparrow to Filo Motoyasu comes to a decision "Filo, I'll race Raph and Filo!"

Soon enough we were gathered for the start of the race, and once again Motoyusa decided to be an ass.

"So lame, it's just a stupid bird dragons are so much cooler. I mean how can you think that this thing can stand up to my dragon." mocked Motoyasu

Filo seems to have taken this rather personally and did full powered kick to his groin.

"Filo...I have never been more proud of you then at this moment." I said as I give her plenty of affection. "But while he is gone I want you Ar'na to go along the racecourse. We all know Malty is a cheater so its almost sure that she has men along the road to interfere with the race."

"If I find anyone what do you want me to do with them?"

"Kill them, I have no sympathy for those who have no issues attacking helpless citizens. If they want to be corrupt soldiers and knights then they can deal with the consequences."

After Motoyusa...recovered ;) the race was set to go.

"The course will be three laps around the outskirts of the village. Whoever reaches this gate first wins! On your marks...Go!"

Despite Motoyusa earlier word his dragon was quickly overtaken and left behind, the first lap passed without any incident much to the shock of Malty. And when the second lap came around with Raph and Filo still in the lead she became quite worried. Soon enough the race was over with Raph clearly being the winner.

"You cheated. Motoyusa should have won that race!"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"...because he is so much better than you." says Malty as she stumbles to find a reason

"And what does that have to do with a race I wasn't in? Face it Motoyusa lost fair and square."

"No, I won't accept this, race again!" she demanded

Once again the figures in black appear from nowhere "Now the princess wouldn't go back on her word...would she?"

"Fine, have this stupid village! We are leaving." said Malty angrily

"You only one because I let you, I won't be so nice next time." Said Motoyusa

"It's ok Motoyusa, I know why you really lost...after all riding after being kicked in the balls like that must be hard." I said with a smirk

"Callum!" exclaimed a blushing Raph

"I'll get you back for this." Motoyusa says angrily before stalking off, something which was quite ruined by the massive limp he had.

I have to say that I'm enjoying this a bit too much when suddenly I see a flash of green light behind me and when I turn around I see...a fat Filo.

"Raph I swear if you have been overfeeding her again!"

"It wasn't me!" protested Raph

"Sir hero how can we ever repay you?" Asked the lord of the village

"Well judging from how Filo is acting around that cart we will take that as payment."

"Why would we need the cart?" questioned Ar'na appearing from nowhere.

"I doubt we can rely on the king for future payments so we will make money selling medicine and a cart will go a long way in making that happen. So let's load up and get ready to leave."


	7. Chapter 6 Rino

Shield of Destiny ch6

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2

I also don't own rising of the shield hero

Guardian/organic "hello"h

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

Grammarly is my Beta

**Story Start**

"So every large flock has king or queen and these royal filolials can transform to look like ordinary ones?"

"Yes, at least that's the rumour. I have to say I never believed it but seeing your filolial transform like that means that it must be true." Spoke the lord of lute

"Okay, well its time to be on our way but if we are ever nearby we'll stop in for a visit. After we left the village in the new carriage I turned to Ar'na and asked "Did you have any problems with the race?"

"Just a few knights tried to interfere...but they were dealt with easily."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Raph

"Callum was worried that someone would try to interfere in the race, turns out he was right."

"But is really ok to kill people, I understand that monsters are different but I've always been told killing someone else is wrong." said troubled Raph

"In that I can agree, most religions say that killing someone is wrong. However they also say that allowing evil to occur the bible and Gandhi are two examples of this and there are plenty of other. In fact it is a tenant of the Iron Lords that the make in a warrior isn't when he kills but when they spare a life...the one after that is to not let evil flourish."

"I still don't understand."

"Think of it this way, if you think you should show mercy contemplate what they would then do. A man who has spent his life torturing innocents would like go back to that if shown mercy while someone who has made a mistake in life and wishes to go back may use the mercy to do so. For example those knights where only too happy to slaughter those villagers at Malty's command and would have, and even if that didn't happen everyone in that village would be dead within a month. At the price of the toll no merchants would enter this village as they would need to make at least 100 silver on top of what they would need to make anyway. So because no one will be paying the toll they will make everyone pay a tax for just living there, they won't be able to pay the tax for living here or to pay the toll to leave. Soon they will have to sell there possessions, homes and themselves to pay the tax. After that would have seen dead bodies as parents starved themselves to feed their children, who would have joined them a week later."

"I-I had no idea that would happen."

"Its understandable, but you can see why I'm not interested if people like that survive."

With that we continued driving for the rest of the day only stopping when Raph got motion sickness and when we made camp that night.

"So what are our plans Callum?"

"Like I said earlier we will travel and sell various medicines and anything else we can, the pass that we got from the lord of lute will make things a lot easier. We will take watch in shifts so everyone get a lot of rest, we have an early start tomorrow."

"Speaking of plans, has Casper found anything?"

"Lets ask him. Casper?"

With that Casper and Ar'na ghost Ena appeared in front of us.

"Unfortunately no, we haven't been able to get a connection to the tower, however we noticed that during the waves a connection to other worlds opened up, so if we can ever get a connection to the tower it will be during the waves."

"Damn I'd hoped we could get a connection to the tower, anyway good night everyone."

With that we spent our night around the fire and after my watch I quickly fall asleep with Filo sleeping next to me. The next morning I awoke to Raph calling out my name, when I stretched out my I touched smooth skin and when I opened my eyes I saw Ar'na and Raph looking at me...wait what?

"Why is their a naked child next to me?"

"We don't know, she was just there."

Just then the girl woke up and looked at me "Good morning daddy! Big Sis and Aunty."

"WHAT!"

One long conversation later

"Ok so not only does she have the ability to turn into an ordinary filolial but she has the ability to turn into an ordinary girl."

"It appears that way, so what do we do now."

"We need to head back to the capital, we need to get her some clothes for her. But for now she can just use some of our secondary clothes when she is in human form."

Some time later we were walking in the capital when I say someone I did not want to talk to.

"Everyone hind now!" as I quickly hide behind a corner

"What is it?" asked Raph

"Motoyusa."

"But why hide?" asked Raph

"Because every time I talk to him I feel like I become stupider."

After the idiot had passed we continued on

"Help me Motoyusa, anyone please help me PLEASE."

Running towards the voice I kick down the door to see something that made my blood boil, a man trying to force himself on a woman.

"Who do you think you are barging in on this."

"How much will it cost to free her."

"Free her, what makes you think that I am interested in selling her, now unless you want me to tell the king what you did you better leave those girls with you. If you are lucky I'll sell the girl to you when I'm fini…" before suddenly stopping - a bullet in your skull will do that.

Turning to the girl I ask "Are your ok?"

"I-I am thankyou!" she stumbles as she starts to weep in relief "If it wasn't for you I-I..."

Just then, men in other rooms come charging in "Who the hell do you think you are."

"Raph...Ar'na take out their knees."

"What? ARRRHh" they scream as Raph and Ar'na shoot there legs out

After that women in various states of dress come out...some with bruises on their bodies.

One of the men starts to blubber "Are you going to kill us?"

"No, they are!"

"You idiot, their slaves they can't hurt us!"

"Yeah...about that, Casper do you mind?"

"With pleasure." With that Casper releases a wave of light around him that encompassed the entire building.

I work of to the now dead would be rapist and tear off some of his clothing before pouring wine all over it.

"Here, use this the slave crests are just ink now." as I throw the wet cloth at one of the girls. Who with wonder and disbelief was apply to wipe away the crest leaving behind plan skin.

"We will be waiting outside for when you are finish." the last thing I see before I leave the building are the girls slowly approaching those who have tormented them for so long.

20 minutes later one of the girls and someone I recognise from the spear hero's party

"Thank you for freeing us."

"Your welcome, honestly I could not live with myself if I let this continue."

"Despite that we thank you but I must ask something of you."

"What is it, do you need help getting home?"

"No, those that still have families will be using the dead nobles and our previous owners money to get there. But for those that have not family to go back to, well we will restart the business as free women."

"Don't you what to go back to your previous lives, what if someone takes issue about the previous owners death?"

"No one cares about what happens in a brothel, as for our lives...whatever we were before is long gone so all we can do is make new lives for ourselves. However, Rino here was sold by the Princess Malty and I fear what would happen should she discover that Rino has been freed so I want you to take her with you. She is a mage of some skill and used to be in the spear hero's party so she will be useful."

Turning to the now named Rino I ask "What about you, what do you think?"

"I want to travel with you, I want to grow strong so that I can never be used again!"

"Very well in that case you are welcome to join us. But by memory you used to have a staff what happened to it?"

"Malty took it with her, she probably sold it." said Rino angrily

"In that case I'll make you a new one. Ar'na I want you to take Rino and go and buy anything that she might need. Raph, Filo and I will go look for some clothes for Filo."

With that we separated into two groups to each with something different to focus on.

"So Raph any idea were we can get clothes that will fit and change when Filo transforms?"

"What about that lady who gave us the magic book, she might know."

**Later in the magic store**

"Transforming clothes?" asked the owner of the store and older lady called Mahoya

"Yes, surely the are clothes for species that can transform, we are wondering if you could help?" asked Raph

"There are such clothes and I know an eccentric lady that can make the clothes you want, but first you need magic thread?"

"What's magic thread?" I ask

"It's special thread that is made from the magic of the person that the clothes are for...that is why they can change when the wearer transforms. I can make the thread for you but unfortunately the gem that I use to make it broke and I need a new one and it will take a long time for a new one to arrive."

"Can you let us know when that happens?"

"I can, I'll spread the word that I am looking for one and if I hear anything I will let you know."

"Thank you."

With that we headed back to the cart and waited until Ar'na and Rino who now wearing a cloak to cover her face and hide her identity. When they arrived we once again left the capital.


	8. Chapter 7 Gifts

Shield of Destiny ch7

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2

I also don't own rising of the shield hero

Guardian/organic "hello"h

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

**Story Start**

With that we were once again on the road travelling and while Raph had her turn driving the carriage I started to work on the some gifts for Raph and Filo as well as preparing the materials for Rino's new staff.

"Hey Callum, you better look at this."

"What is it?" I ask

"There is a man running in front of us."

"HEY YOU whats the rush?"

"It's my mother she is very sick so I bought some medicine but it took longer than I'd hoped, so I beg you please let me ride with you."

"I have a better idea, I''ll take you there on my sparrow and we will be there in about 20 minutes."

"But Daaaddd I want to take him, I want to show you how fast I am!" groaned Filo

"But if you did that, who would drive the carriage? Besides I'll give you a race when you get there, there should be just enough time for one before we make camp."

"You promise?"

"Yep."

"Yay, your the best dad ever!"

"Alright now lets get your mother that medicine, so hop on and hold on." I said as summon my sparrow

The man gingerly hops on "Are you sure this is saaaaaffffffffeeeee!" he screams as I take off.

(Ps the way I see it sparrows should be able to fly a lot higher, but they don't in the game because that makes them an easy target and it would use more power that could be going towards speed.)

Soon enough we were outside the man's house and giving his mother the medicine. Thanks to the perks from the shield his mother recovered quite quickly and while I was waiting for the carriage I finished working on the gifts and Rino's staff. For Rino's staff I've used a combination of steel, vex fibres, phaseglass needles all soaked in ether and to top it of a enhancement prism in the top of the staff with the metal woven over it (think Gandalf the whites staff but silver and a enhancement prism at the centre and ends in a spike like point.

As for Raph I made a gold bracelet with a green jewel that was surrounded by enhancement cores. While Filo got a hair band modelled after her feathers with the same jewels at the tip and an enhancement core underneath. While I was working on them the man from before came over "Excuse me but I have gathered some food and some spare clothes as a thank you."

"Thank you, and I was wondering since by the time the rest arrive here it will be too late to move on if it would be okay to camp in the front of the yard?"

"It would be our honor."

By the time I had finished Filo was arriving at the front yard.

"DDAAD you promised that we would have a race!"

"Indeed I did, so how does three laps around the village sound?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

And with that we raced around the village, but all too soon the race was finished.

"Yay I won!" cheered Filo

"That you did, now lets get back to camp."

"Aww but I want to race again."

"But I won't be able to give you the gift I made you."

"You made me a gift?"

"Yes, now lets go and get them."

Later at the camp site "Ok for Filo I have made a hair band modelled after her feathers that will increase her speed, for Raph I made a bracelet that will increase your agility. I've also added enhancement cores that you can use to focus your power or use to store energy until you need it. For Rino I made this staff, notice the gem on the top of the staff, its an enhancement prism that hopefully enhance your magic. If it doesn't I'll swap out the gem for something else. Now how about you give it a go...by the way what type is your magic anyway?"

"Fire and wind, I am able use both to make some impressive sized fires...I was why I was chosen for the spear heros party."

"Wait, I thought you got to choose which party you went to?" asked Ar'na

"No it was decided for us."

"Then why did Malty try to join my party?"

"If I had to guess she was intending on robbing you, I found out the hard way what kind of person she really is."

"Speaking about that, how would you feel if we call you by a nicname in public so that she doesn't know you are with us? I'm thinking Ino because it would be easy to remember as its just short a letter."

"Ino...it sounds ok and it won't be forever so I guess it would be ok." said Rino/Ino

"Okay now that thats sorted try making a small flame come out of the staff."

"Sure thing." pointing the staff at the sky she murmured a few words and out of the end came a great torrent of fire about 10 meters long. Turning to a shocked Rino/Ino I ask

"Didn't you expect that?"

"No the spell and mana I used were for a small fire, the result is as if I'd used a higher class spell with a lot more mana." Rino/Ino answered with confusion

"It's because of the enhancement prism, now before everyone goes off to play with there new toy I've also made this bangle for Ino, I know that if a mage loses their staff they are venerable so simply apply mana to this and your staff will appear. Now go try them out."

After Raph, Filo and Rino/Ino had left Ar'na approached me "What nothing for me?"

"We don't really need anything as we haven't been using our supers, though eventually I will get around to making something for the both of us."

"I thought the reason we haven't been using our supers is because of our watchers."

"Speaking of them, have you gotten a good look at them?"

"Yes, there are the same people that appeared in Lute in front of that bitch. They may have stealthy enough to sneak up on a titan, but for a hunter it was child's play to find them without being seen. But I have to ask why did you use a enhancement prism, its not something we have a lot of and aren't you afraid she will run away with it? Not that I have I have a problem with Rino, or Ino I should say but can we trust her?"

"The fact I have only a few prisms is my point, I don't enough to full upgrade our gear and besides each of the items have a beacon in them so that I can transmit to their location or transmit to ours."

"But why not tell them?"

"Easy, if Rino plans to rob us blind she will take the staff with her, she wouldn't do that if she realised we could track it. As for why I didn't tell them, besides for tipping off Rino is because I don't want them thinking I will bail them out of any situation they get themselves into."

That night while Ar'na was keeping watch she hears someone approaching her

"Excuse me, Ar'na can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing...Ino? What is it?"

"Callum has been awfully nice to me, usually I ask this but?" asked Rino/Ino

"Your afraid that Callum has some plans attached to the gift?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but since Malty...I can't trust as much as I used to."

"If you decide to leave you can take the staff with you but you have to return it first so that Callum can swap out the gem."

"Really? The gem is that important, what about the rest of the staff?"

"While we would rather not loose the materials used for the staff we will be able to handle it, but the enhancement prism is extremely valuable."

"Why is it so important?"

"Let me explain, enhancement cores that were used in the gifts for Raph and Filo are used to improve the armour or weapon it is used on. First they will make it like it was just made yesterday, then they will turn it into the best version it could ever be. Depending on the items determines how many cores are needed, after that you apply the prism to break through the limits of the item. Once again depending on the item results in how many prisms are needed, then finally you use ascendant shard to finish making it better than the weapon naturally be."

"They can really do that?"

"Yes, while I am unhappy that he used it so freely, since it was his prism its his choice. And from the results I can readily say that he made the correct choice."

For the next week we visited town after town, healing, trading medicines, food and gems as well as transporting people and goods...which brings us to our current situation. Though one a side topic I have noticed that Raph and Filo have been having problems getting along.

"I can't believe that I get to ride with our savour of the heavenly fowl."

Ignoring the loud snort from Ar'na I ask "Our saviour of the heavenly fowl?"

"You have become quite famous! Traveling in a carriage drawn by the god of domesticated birds our hero travels along with a demi, a mage wielding a manificent staff and a blue lady our savour crosses the land to heal the sick with his medicine." said the merchant

"Am I a god?" asked Filo

"She can talk too? She really is the god of domesticated birds!"

"Please don't make her ego any bigger. Its hard enough as is."

"Hey Callum, we have a lot of people blocking our path." said Raph from her seat

"Whoa stop right there! Wow that is a strange bird you have...Anyway we heard that an accessary seller is travelling with you, so why don't you hand him over?" said a bandit with a bald head

Another bandit spoke up "Hand him over then at least you can leave hear with your lives."

The first bandit spoke up again "Hey the demi-human looks quite cute, how about we bring her back for some fun? And don't try anything we have a class upgraded body guard!"

"You threaten me and you threaten my party with rape and you think I won't kill you?" I said angrily

"We're not going to rape anyone." said a third bandit from the back

"Damn it Kiel I told you before be dark and terrifying and this goes a lot easier!"

"Wait...is this all an act?"

"See what you did Kiel...you ruined everything."

"Yeah fuck you Kiel!" said a fourth bandit

"Yeah, since Kiel ruined the effect we can tell you that we found that if we grievously threaten before hand people things go a lot easier." drawing his sword "That said we do need to hand everything over."

"Yeah, no that's not happening. Filo and Raph take them out but don't kill them, at least until we find out if they are telling the truth."

"As source of thy power, I order thee.. Decipher the laws of nature and conceal me in a haze. Hide mirage!" before vanishing from site

"Fast tornado!" cried Filo

A short fight later all the bandits were tied up

"So you'd like to believe that you are a friendly band of bandits that merely threaten to get money for travellers?"

"Yeah just ask Georgina!"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE SHUT UP KIEL!"

"Ok, this how this is going to work. You will take us to your camp, if we find any evidence of you raping and killing people I will kill you in a very painful manor. If there isn't I'll let you go."

After that we travelled to the bandits camp only to find a group of men, women and children "What is going on here?"

One of the women after hearing my question decides to come over "I'm sorry but who are you and why are they tied up?"

**One story later**

"They said Jo was a class upgraded bodyguard?" she asked with mirth

"You saying he isn't?"

"No, when he was the towns florist, and Rilo- the bald one was the hair dresser!" she answered while laughing

"So what is really happening here?"

"Ahhh, long story short, during the first wave our village was completely wiped out and we had to become bandits to survive...despite how much some of us are against it." she said sadly

"Okay in that case you guys are free to go but I'd suggest you stop with this fake bandit nonsense. If your interested I'd check out the Lute village they owe me a favour and they might have some room for you, just say that Callum sent you."

After that we once again left for the road

"Oh by the way, merchant I'm expecting compensation for this extra work!"


	9. Chapter 8 Gems, Birds and Clothes

Shield of Destiny ch8

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2

I also don't own rising of the shield hero

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

A reminder that Rino will be going by the name Ino to conceal her identity from Malty

**Story Start**

"If it is compensation that you want I offer all the knowledge and connections I possess!" spoke the merchant

After that the merchant taught be different ways of processing precious metal using certain tools as well as shaping gems. I noticed that if manually create items by hand instead of using my light to shape it which is what I had been doing up to this point. Once I learnt this I went over the gifts I had made for Raph, Filo and Ino as well as all of our armour, doing this increased their benefits immensely. Also the quality and grade of the instruments used affected how much of a benefit there was.

He also gave me a connection into the world of merchants and the information that they had access to where I was able to learn what the others where up to. But the most important thing he gave us was the name of a merchant that dealt in rare or hard to find gems, which brings us to our current situation.

"Yes, this deed is genuine. I amazed that grumpy money-gruber actually gave this to you! Anyway, if there's a gemstone you want I can arrange it for you to get it. At a discount of course."

"The gem that we are interested in getting is the one used to make magic thread."

"I don't have any with me...but I know where you can get one."

And with that we made our way to a remote area where we were joined by Mahoya

"I have to say that I'm surprised that you were able to find a gemstone so quickly! The best estimate I had for getting a gemstone was at least a month or more." said Mahoya

"Unfortunately that is probably because this gemstone isn't exactly in a nice location and is hard to get to."

"Callum, the location is just ahead."

"This temple was once a base for a notorious evil alchemist and his operations. But I never knew of a tunnel here!"

"According to the chief mining chief, no ones dared to approach this place since some monsters nested here. So its safe to say that we will be attacked."

As we journeyed onwards we came across an open chest.

"There is some ancient text here "We pray that this seed never makes it out of here. It is a horribly twisted manifestation of our wish that nobody faces the pain of starvation."

"So it looks like our evil alchemist wasn't that evil!" I said

"It also looks that someone's been here and removed the seed." said Ar'na

"Hey dad, there is a path down this way." said Filo

"Ok lets go...you coming?" I ask as Filo hangs back before I suddenly stop "Hold on, something is wrong here!"

"What would be...oh now I see it now, there are monsters here that will provoke you by saying the last things you want to hear from the last person you want to hear it from." said Mahoya

"So that what it was, I felt like something was buzzing around. Can you get rid of them or should I?"

"As source of thy power, I order thee! Decipher the laws of nature and restore our sight! Fast Anti-Bind!" and with that dozens of bat-like monsters appeared before me

"I'll blow you away you meanies!" cried Filo angrily as used her wings to blow them away with a wind blast

"Filo, are you ok?"

"Dad...you wouldn't leave me would you?" asked Filo nervously

"Of course not, what ever you heard was nothing but a lie." I said reassuringly

"Is everyone ok, those types of monsters can easily mess with your emotions." said Mahoya

"I'm fine." said Raph

"I'm good." answered Ino

"Same with me." spoke Ar'na

"And it also looks like I got a new shield, from the looks of things it can amplify or change my voice."

Continuing to walk further into the mine we reach an area full of gems

"Dad wait, there is something in there." said Filo

"There is the gemstone, unfortunately there is a nue between us and it. While it is just on the small side but it is still dangerous." said Mahoya

"We're going!" cried Raph as she and Filo charged before being stopped by Ar'na

"Actually its been a while since I had a one on one fight, so why don't you hang back and I'll show you how its done."

Summoning her sword quickfang she charges at the nue slashing at it as she goes past, it tries to dodge but still ends up with along thin cut along its side. It then tries to kick her with its hind legs only to get another slash for its problems as she roles to the side. At that the monster starts to arc electricity coursing Ar'na to leap backwards to avoid a circle of lightning forming around the monster, crouching down the beast preparing to leap at Ar'na only to realise that she was nowhere it sight. Not knowing that she was sneaking up behind her...though judging from the twitch it just made it does _know_ and its snake tail strikes at her only to get nailed to the floor with the knife going through its head into the floor. When the lions head came trying to take a bite out of her she summoned her golden gun she jammed it in its throat and pulled the trigger blowing a hole through its entire body.

"Holy" started Ino

"Shit" said Raph

"That was amazing!" finished Filo

"She is good, now Mahoya which gem is it?"

"This one will do fine." said Mahoya as she collected some of the gem

And with that we journeyed back to Mahoya shop to create the thread for Filo

"Daddy I'm tired!"

"Your nearly done Filo, you can do it just a bit longer." I said supportively

"Your getting tired because your converting mana into your thread, and your father is right, in about 20seconds you will have all the thread you need."

"And when your done we should have Ino make some thread too."

"Why would I need a mask?" asked Ino

"In the last fight I got a new shield that can change your voice, which has me thinking that it would be a good idea to have Ino wear a mask that can change her voice just in case we come across Motoyasu or any of his party run into us."

"That is a good idea, okay I guess ill make some thread too."

Later on

"So where is this woman that can make these clothes."

"Her name is Aaliyah and she works just down the street, but just to remind you she can be a bit...eccentric."

"So cute! She is like an angel...wait she has wings so maybe she is an angel?"

"Daddy am I cute?"

"Yes you are dear."

"Its so good to see such a supportive father, young girls need all the complements they can get so they can become even cuter as they get older!"

"Be as that may, we need some clothes that won't rip apart when she transforms."

"I can do this, did you bring any magic thread?"

"Yes and plenty of it!"

"Great, now I can make the cutest dress ever!" Aaliyah cried with a maniacal gleam in her eye...wait what "Just give me a couple of days and I will have the cutest dress ever!"

A couple of days later we went back to the store, a couple of days that I had spent crafting Ino's new mask that changed her voice slightly. Not enough to make us wonder who the hell was talking but enough to that anyone she knew before wouldn't be able to recognise.

"How do I look dad?"

"You look amazing Filo, thanks for doing this Aaliyah."

"It was really no trouble it was such a pleasure to make such a cute dress for such a cute girl. I did my very best to bring out every bit last bit of Filo's angelic charm! I used white as a base colour to go with her beautiful wings! And to go with her hair I decided to go with a lovely blue for the ribbon!"

"Its lovely, say thank you Filo."

"Thank you miss!" said thankfully, the only negative is that she transformed while she was doing it

"Awww she looks cute even in monster form! Doesn't she?" she asked while getting way too close to me

"Yes she does...anyhow we'd best be on our way."

After that we met up with the speciality merchant Hickwaal who asked if we could deliver a 'lot' of herbicide to certain village. 'What is strange is that they need so much herbicide and so quickly?'

"Dad the plants here are so amazing!" said Filo

"What the hell, no wonder they need so much herbicide."

"Look there's a fort ahead of us." said Ar'na

"Take us there Filo."

"Okay dad."

"Wow things have gotten really bad."

"Excuse me but are you the one that Hickwaal sent? I'm the leader of this town."

"Yes I am, we got a lot of herbicide for you."

"Oh thank you so much! The vines were about take over this place to."

"Why can't you just burn or cut away the vines?" asked Raph

"We tried everything we could think of, nothing worked! We even hired adventures here but that didn't work and the situation is quite grave. Our village was overrun a while ago and any day this place will become the same, what is even worse is that the plants have been turning into monsters and attacking us!"

"What really?" asked Ino

"I'm afraid so, some adventures left to level up but they haven't been back since."

"Filo I want you and Ar'na to go and bring them back."

"Sure thing." said Filo as she was chewing berries

"Was she just eating the monster berries? Is that safe?"

"Oh don't worry the berries are quite safe to eat, its collecting them that is the real danger."

Filo and Ar'na quickly came back with a number of would be adventurers

"There were plant monsters all over the place, some even could spit acid and poison. Why these guys would even go out there when they are so weak? They must be stupid." said Filo

"You didn't have to say that last part." reprimanded Raph

"She is not wrong Raph, its one thing to go out to make a difference...its a total different thing to go out without bothering to make sure they were ready. In fact the last Lord of Iron, Lord Saladin once told me that if someone merely hopes they have what it takes, they probably don't. These people went out and got defeated, whether these guys were arrogant enough to think that they would be fine or if they desperate and wanted to help determines if they are actually fit enough to be heroes. If there is one thing I despise its those that seek to heroes for the glamor and popularity. They simply do not realise the dangers and hard work that is needed in order to succeed. But that said, if one must die it is best to die to for a noble cause. The Iron Lord were once called to sacrifice everything that theyhad for the sake of others, a call that they gladly answered. I don't know if these guys got this injured because they were self absorbed fools or a just a noble fool. But Filo it isn't right to judge until you know."

"I guess you have a point." Said Raph

"But what if you do know if they were being arrogant?" asked Filo

"Then you call them on their shit, why do you think that none of us like the other heros." said Ar'na with mirth

While this was going on I noticed that Filo had gotten the attention of everyone nearby, the only words I could hear were saviour of the heavenly fowl

"Are you the saviour who travels in a carriage drawn by a heavenly fowl?"

Behind me I hear Ar'na fall over laughing


	10. Chapter 9 Deliveries and Hotsprings

Chapter 9

I do not own Rising of the shield hero, if I did Raph and Naomfmi or whatever is name is would be going out

I do not own Destiny 1 or 2, if I did you could have transferred gear from destiny 1 to destiny 2

Also a reminder that I still need a beta for any of my stories and Rino is going by the name Ino and wearing a cloak to hide her face to avoid being found and attacked on Malty's orders

Ignoring the laughing Ar'na I address the leader of the village "Yes, I have been called that."

"We beg you, could you please heal our sick and wounded?" he begged on his knees

"What sick?" asked Raph

Instead of replying the leader of the village took us to a large tent nearby that was full of people that had twigs? Growing out of them.

"Ok everyone get some herbicide, but I will administer in to ensure the best result."

For the next half and hour I administer cure after cure until everyones bad case of poison ivy was finished, when the last patient was finished I started to put away my equipment.

"Our Savour of the Heavenly Fowl please save our village, I beg of you! When our village was being ravaged by famine the Spear Hero visited and hearing of our plight he went away and soon came back with a miracle seed!"

''Miracle seed, could it be the same seed that was sealed in that chest?' I wondered

Another villager started to speak "At first we were overjoyed and for a while everything went well. Especially with how quickly the plants grew and bore fruit. But then everything changed when..."

"You saw just how quickly they were growing and realised that it would be a problem." finished Ar'na

"Indeed, the vegetation quickly overgrew the village forcing us to abandon it." said the village leader "It was then we realise whos seed it was, you see along time ago an alchemist lived in this area who experimented on plants and created a special seed. When this seed was planted it overwhelmed the local area with plants within a week!"

"Wait there is a local legend about an evil seed and you only get suspicious when shit starts to become over grown?" I ask

When the villagers start to look ashamed "Oh let me guess since a 'hero' brought it should be completely safe." I said sarcastically

"We will pay for the treatments and monster extermination in advance." pleaded the village leader

"Keep it for now, I'd rather have a favour but later if needed I will accept payments in instalments. If you can't pay at the time it can wait until you can afford to, in the meantime I am going to clean up the mess that idiot Motoyasu left." I said as I left the temporally settlement "Are the rest of you coming?"

With that we quickly headed toward the origin of the plants, quickly coming face to face with a monster "Is it just me or does that look like one of the monsters you see in hentai?" I ask

"DO...NOT...START!" said Ar'na firmly

With that Raph and Filo charged ahead to deal with the monster

"Any idea on why they have become so hostile to each other?" I ask Ar'na

"Not sure, but if I had to guess they have some sort of competition for your attention." said Ar'na

"Damn, hopefully they will settle their differences soon. If not I'll have to have a talk to both of them sooner rather then later."

During this Raph and Filo had dealt with the monster, which took longer then I would have thought...it seems that it was resistant to bullets which makes sense. Maybe I should get her a sword for those enemies that would be resistant to bullets and for those close encounters, after that they continued on and tried to take out the monster tree to no avail as it quickly healed all the damage it suffered.

"Hey Ar'na your aim is better than mine so can you throw this bottle at the monster eye?"

"It will literally be no issue!"

Upgrading the herbicide I chuck it to her, she in turn darts forward dodging all the vines flawlessly and throws it directly at the plant eyeball bursting on impact killingly the plant quickly and in a gruesome fashion.

"Wow and I thought Roundup was good at killing weeds." I joke

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Is it not? Anyway gather up all the seeds, Ino can you go back to the settlement and let them know that they danger is gone. Also bring some back to help collecting all the seeds, I'm not risking any plants growing from these fruits."

Soon enough Ino came back with some volunteers, with all the help we managed to collect all the fruit before the sun went down, which aside from more arguing between Filo and Raph went without any problems. That night when everyone was asleep I did some fiddling with the seeds using a new bio plant shield and made some modification.

The next morning

"Good morning Callum, what are you doing?"

"Making some adjustments to the seeds, check them out!" as make a hole, put a seed in my mouth and spit it into the hole.

After I cover up the seed a small tree/bush sprouts up and quickly starts to grow fruit, this grabbed the attention of some of the some of the villagers and soon enough all the villages were gathered around us.

"I've spent the majority of the night modifying the seeds, I've modified them so that there will be no more monster plants. I've also removed the mutating ability and increased their fruit bearing capabilities, I've also separated the seeds into two piles. One of them is made up of seeds that will have average growth rate, similar to everyday plants while the other has a growth rate that is much higher so that within a few days you can have crop large enough to live of and will grow to the size of a medium sized bush or small tree. However to make sure none of these take over the country side you have to germinate them by chewing the seed and spitting it out...because you saw yourself what happens when a plants growth is not contained."

"Thank you so much Sir Hero!"

"I'm not giving you this for free."

"But we used almost all our money to pay for the medicine!"

"Not now, I'll come back in a year and pick up a percentage of the profits made from selling the fruit. I'm thinking 5-10% it depends on how the village is going and how much you can afford it."

With that decided we left the village and continued on our journey

"Did you really have to collect so much extra fruit? It is really cramped back here!" said an annoyed Ar'na

"Don't worry we won't have it for long, we will be selling it off to Hickwaal for a decent price."

Sometime later

"These seeds are amazing and the fruit is delicious. How long will it take for them to bare fruit?"

"I didn't want them to take over the market so it will take a year after planting to grow fruit, but after that their production levels will be around the same as peaches, oranges and other similar fruit."

"Still it is quite impressive how you turned delivering herbicide into a profitable business venture! Oh and if your aren't busy I was wondering if you could help me with nothing a job?"

"Another one? What is it this time?" I ask

"I was wondering if you could deliver some items to a inn nearby, normally I wouldn't bother you but I've got an urgent delivery to attend to in the opposite direction and going to the village will take up too much time." asked Hickwaal

"Very well."

After we goods were unloaded and new ones where loaded up we left towards the next village

"Hey Callum I remember hearing that this village has amazing hot springs, do you think we can have a look at them when we get there?"

"Depending how things go we should be able to go."

It did take some time to find the inn in question but with a few helpful passer-by's we quickly found the in.

"This is everything, thank you so much for bringing it so quickly." Smiled the female inn keeper

"Hey daddy the water is sooo warm, can we go to this hot spring now?" asked Filo

"What about you Raph? Do you want to go?" I ask

"Oh I'm really not that interested, but if everyone else want to go I'll come along." said Raph reservedly, quite spoiled by the fact that her tail was waving excitedly

"Its okay Raph, if you don't want to go you can wait at the carriage or look around the town." I tease

"Wwhat! But I..." stammered Raph

"Callum! Stop teasing Raph!" Reprimanded Ar'na "Come on everyone lets go on and enjoy the hot springs."

"I wuv you aunty Ar'na!" running over to Ar'na Filo gives he a hug

Later in the springs

"These springs are amazing! I'm so happy that we were able to stay here, if only Filo wasn't so annoying." said Raph to herself

"Huh whats this?" she asks looking at the statue "The origin of this hot springs and its benefits...which are success in love! A couple that enters this hot spring together will be united forever?" she says reading the plague "Sso if I take a bath with Callum! Nno you can't kiss me...I'll get pregnant."

"Oh really." a voice calls out "So you have a crush on Callum do you?"

"Eeeep!" she cried and turning a round she saw an amused Ar'na, an amused and nude Ar'na with firm and luscious breasts and I tight and firm ass next to a towel covered Ino

"Wwhy aren't you using the towel." Stuttered an embarrassed Raph

"Oh please, when you have a body like mine you don't hide in, anyway don't change the subject. You like Callum don't you?" said a smirking Ar'na

"..."

"Its ok, I understand why you would he is quite attractive."

"You don't have a crush on him too do you?" asked a nervous Raph

"No, I've got my eye on a hot titan back home."

"Titan?" asked a curious Ino

Getting in the hot spring "It's one of the warrior classes were we are from. There are the hunters like myself that are trained to defeat our enemies with the least amount of effort, we can easily survive behind enemy lines without aid. Then are titans, these are the front line soldiers, moving mountains if you will with bodies carved out of marble with muscles so taunt that if you swing a hammer at them you swear it will shatter into a dozen pieces..." trailing of in thought as she day dreamed about a wall of hot man meat

It was Raph that broke her out of her fantasy "And what is Callum."

"...Sorry what?"

"What is Callum?" asked Raph again

"Callum is a warlock, a sort of blend between hunter and titan. A hunter has speed and cunning, Titans have strength and determination and you could say that Warlocks have cunning and determination, able to bend light...similar to your magic however they want to easily affecting any battle the fight in. They do not have the strength of the Titans or the speed or agility of the hunter, for a Warlock their most powerful weapon is their mind! Also if you are interested in getting Callum I'd suggest you start now, he is one of the most eligible men where I come from and for the moment you have no competition and since your new at this I'll give you some help. I'll start by giving you the 'talk'." At this Ino blushes a bright read

"What talk?" asked a confused Raph

"You don't get pregnant by kissing, you get pregnant by..."

Over in another hotspring

"IT DOES WHAT"

"Huh I wonder what that was about? Oh well I doubt its important, hey Filo come over here so I can wash your hair."

"Yes daddy."

After a nice long soak we went back to the inn, for some reason though Raph couldn't look me in the eye for the rest of the night.

"Hey Ar'na whats wrong with Raph?"

"Oh just a talk about the birds and the bees."

"What?"

"Oh and she has a crush on you and I'm going to try and help you two get together." finished Ar'na

"...why are you telling me this?"

"Well for one thing, you really need to get with someone, I'm actually surprised you still single and honestly I quite like Raph. She is an intelligent and beautiful young woman and for why I told you it was for a number of reasons, one I am a hunter and we always love the chase and your not exactly the most wise when it comes to a woman's feelings. Any how good night."


	11. Chapter 10 Here there be dragonsdead

Chapter 11

I don't own Rising of the Shield Hero or Destiny 1, 2 or any of the dlc

To asker Guest

The reason he can use the hand cannon is that he de quipped the shield and equipped his hand cannon, just like one would do in destiny. Also I see it as intent that stops you from using other weapons, I mean what if you grab something that is swinging at you only to fall to the ground in pain? No they way I see it the no other weapons feature should only come into play is when you purposely try to use another weapon and not when you grab or redirect a weapon.

As for the third wave lets just say the bitch will try to pull something and will get shot, she wont die for a while though. And let everyone know that if they keep pushing he has no problem killing everyone. And as for the class up I'm either going to make it so they break through without it (like a Naruto and shield fanfic that I can't remember) or have them unlock it another way. I mean with destiny science magic it wouldn't be impossible to recreate it after a ghost scans it.

As for the last guest review, I can't answer without revealing too much but I will say that around that part in the arc Rino/Ino and the bitch may have a fight that may or may not end in the death of the bitch, that or a life time of shoveling pig shit from pig pens with a special seal that prevents her from lieing, killing or any sort of manipulating...she will eventually die a middle age woman full of hate and anger

For newest guest review, Motoyasu considers anything that gives others an edge over him an unfair advantage while he wants to get away with everything...we all saw this in the fight between him and the shield hero. He expects to win without any problem yet when I doesn't he has no problem throwing around insults

Also I want to use this opportunity to let everyone know that the next time a story gets a writing block I'll start a new story crossover with destiny

1 Cheat magician, I liked this anime and once it was revealed that out of the two summoned from another world one only one of them was done on purpose. So what if our guardian was also summoned.

2 Harry Potter goblet of fire, what if our guardian was the headmaster of Dungstram (will end in him killing Voldy and death eaters) also has a too full of himself dumbledoor

3 Harry Potter this version is of two guardians (one is callum) winding up in the harry potter universe after voldy kills harrys family and a dying James (voldy didn't use killing curse on him) begs them to keep Harry safe but dies before he can tell who betrayed them, has a better version of dumbledoor that makes mistakes

4 Stargate atlantis

5 GATE Cayde-6 doesn't die, back when he was fiddling with the vex teleporter the original was destroyed and two identical copies where made. one was rescued while the other ended up in the GATE universe

6 Axe of the Airbender Lord Saladin ends up in the last airbender

7 Shield of the Dragon Prince Saint 14 ends up in the Dragon Prince

(so you know Saladin and Saint 14 can be swapped around)

Also I've had one review and I couple of private messages asking why I do not have the a sentinel titan as the shield hero, and I did this for a number of reasons. One is that I have the most experience playing as a warlock with some experience as a hunter, the second one is its feels a bit redundant. For example I love bows but if I equip 2 bows it feels like I'm holding myself, if I was going to use a sentinel titan like Saint 14 I would have him play as the spear hero-just imagine how cool that would be...though I can also see him literally bending the spear quite around someone's throat.

Also for my effected destiny readers I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I accidentally deleted the chapter I had written for it.

**Story Start**

"You got this for me?" I ask as I hold a small but expensive and high quality hammer

"Yes, Filo and I picked it out." Said Raph "We thought it would help you when you are crafting!"

"Wait I thought you didn't need equipment? That you used your light and the shields capabilities to make the goods!" Said Ar'na

"Is this true Daddy? Is it not a good gift?" Asks a starry eyed Filo

"Its a great gift, while I can use my light and shield to make goods I've worked out that I physically make them the shield increases the benefit they are given. For larger items such chest armour I just go over it with my tools...it doesn't get the same benefit it would have if I had made it from scratch but it is a lot quicker. Also the higher the quality of tools the greater the benefit huh." I said sighing at the end

"Is something wrong?" asked Raph

"Just wishing I had a punch of enhancement cores and prisms, I could have made something on the level of the cardinal weapons."

"WOW Daddy is so amazing."

"Could you really make something on that level?" asked Ino

"Well not that whole change form or all the benefits they can give or gain but having one will certainly allow someone to fight on their level easily! So Raph, Filo thank you so much for this gift, I already have something in mind for it's first use."

"We did it to show our thanks for all you have done for us and all the care you have given us!"

"Yes a gift for daddy!" cheered Filo

"Now how about everyone have a nice soak in the hot spring as we will be leaving in an hour, apparently there is a epidemic in the east and they need medicine, so I thought we'd help and make some money at the same time."

The journey to the village with the epidemic took a couple of days, the night we spent in the woods I created a few more items for Raph, Filo and Ino using a small forge. Well not really a forge but a metal box where I used my skills as a sunsinger to heat and shape the metal as I work over it with my tools.

"Good morning everyone!" I said cheerfully as I work over a small campfire creating a stew

"Good morning daddy! What all this?" asked Filo as she looks at a pile of items

"Well I spend last night making a few items for everyone, for Filo I've made metal shoes with a bladed spur that will increase your turning at speed and help you fight. It also has the same abilities as your dress, when you go into your human form they turn into bangles. For Ino I have made a karambit, its quite a unique style of knife and is perfect for close encounters and is specially made so that it will go through most armour like butter...ask Ar'na if she will help you train for which I've mad a training one so that you don't lose your hand. Finally for Raph I have one of my swords 'It Stared Back' which I have gone over with my tools and it will now increase the users speed, so with your bracelet increasing your agility they make a good pair."

Just then I see a young boy and old woman walking nearby who I invited to share our meal.

"You folks had better turn back, if you keep going you'll die!" said the young boy sullenly

"We heard that there was a village nearby that was facing an epidemic so we are bringing medicine to help." I said

"Don't bother, the village is done for. Even the village elder has died from the illness." said the old woman sadly

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Ar'na

"We are going to a nearby village, we have some family there a nephew of mine works as a carpenter."

"It's going to be a hard journey with that backpack so allow me to." with that I grabbed the backpack sending a flow of light into the backpack

When the old woman picks up the backpack her eyes widen in surprise "Its so light now, how did you do that?"

"It will be too hard to explain but this will make your journey so much easier." I reply

"Thank you for that and thank you for the meal but its time for us to continue on our journey." with that the old woman and young boy continued to walk

With the seriousness of the epidemic made all the more clear we sped quickly towards the village, with Filo's speed we quickly arrived at the village.

"What brings you to a place like this?" asked a old man coming out of a building that is starting to look run down

"We heard that this town was facing an epidemic so we brought some medicine to help." I answered

"Medicine? Wait that filolial...could it be the heavenly fowl?" with that the man ran of calling out for a doctor

"Did that just happen?" asked Ar'na

"Yeah, out of all the names people know me by I have to say that Our Saviour of the Heavenly Fowl is my least favourite, but lets see where he went." with that we followed him talking to a man wearing white robes who I assumed was the doctor

"So are you the doctor?" I ask

"Yes I run the local clinic, if I may ask are you Our Saviour of the Heavenly Fowl?" asked the doctor

"That what some people call me, I'm hear to help out and sell some medicine."

"Thank you so much, that will be a great help!"

The rest of the day I spent healing and making medicine for the sick while Ar'na, Raph and Ino helped the doctor out in preparing medicine, cleaning sheets and making people feel more comfortable.

That night I was approached by the doctor and his assistant.

"Fifty silver coins?" I ask

"Is it enough?" asked the doctor

"Forty will be enough, I don't want to cause any problems for this village."

"You really helped us out, this village owes you a great debt." said the doctor

"However all I did was treat them, something in this area is making everyone sick. Unless that is solved or they leave they will sooner or later be back to how they were before I arrived."

"Yes, we know this and we believe it is coming from the mountain. Around a month ago the sword hero slayed a large dragon that lived they, at first everything went great...so many adventurers and travellers came to see the body of the dragon killed by the sword hero. But one day a adventurer dropped sick and soon many followed, it seemed that the dragon began to rot and admit some kind of airborne poison." said the assistant

"Ren is an idiot, he obviously didn't think that leaving a kill out to rot would cause any problems but don't worry my companions and I will get rid of the body and clean up after the mess. I'm pretty sure we can also purge all traces of the poison from the area." I stated

"You would do that for us? You surely are Our Saviour of the Heavenly Fowl."

"I don't know who this Surely is but my name is Callum." I joke

"DAAAADDD that jokes laamme." moaned Filo

"Sorry Filo but as a dad it is my job to tell lame jokes, now everyone we are heading towards that body!"

And with that we made our way up the mountain were it wasn't long before we encountered hostiles.

"I can see why they haven't cleaned up the dragon, there isn't any high level monsters in sight but the sheer number of low level monsters would overwhelm most adventurers. Filo I'm going to create a shield around you and this carriage so just speed right through them."

"Right Daddy!"

With that using my light and channelling it into the shield I created a almost transparent green shield around Filo and the carriage allowing Filo to crush all monsters in her path without any trouble. Soon we made it to the body of the dead dragon!

"Ok Raph and Filo stay back while Ino, Ar'na and I burn the body. With how sick its been making the villagers I don't want anyone to go anywhere near the body...understood!"

But as we approached the body it soon started to move and some wounds even closed up!

"It's turned into a zombie dragon!" exclaimed Ino

"Ok new plan.." unfortunately I was quickly interrupted

"Filo stop!" cried out Raph

"Filo back to the carriage!" I ordered, but ignoring me Filo continues on...only to run into an air shield after two steps

"OWW daddy!"

"Don't daddy me, back to the carriage NOW!" Then seeing that the dead dragon blowing a wave of poisonous mist at us I give everyone orders

"Ino blow that mist back, Ar'na golden gun chest." I said quickly

With that said Ino blows back the poison preventing any from reaching us while Ar'na puts six holes into the chest of the dragon as I blow of it's head with a high powered nova bomb.

"Ok now that's done Ino and Ar'na I want you to destroy the body while I talk to Filo."

Walking over to Filo who was standing dejectedly near the carriage I get down on one knee to talk to her

"Filo, do you know why I am angry?"

"Is it because I didn't listen?" asked Filo sadly

"That's part of the reason, Filo look how far the village is from here. Yet despite all that distance it was making the villagers sick, so what would have happened if it had managed to wound you?"

"But couldn't you just heal me?" asked Filo

"Filo, the only reason I let you fight with us is because you enjoy it so much and you can take care of yourself. But if you think you can go around not caring if you get injured then you can stay with the carriage from now on." Enveloping Filo in a hug I continue "I just don't want anything to happen to you, so promise me that you will be more careful in the future."

"Ok daddy."

With my talk with Filo done I used my light and sunsinger skills to purify the land and remove all traces of the poison. We then went back to the village and collected a reward from the villagers and started to head back to the capital to get ready for the next wave while doing some trading in and side missions on the way.


	12. Chapter 11 MeltyvsMalty

Chapter 11

I don't own Rising of the Shield hero, Destiny 1 or 2 or any of the dlc

I have invaded your thoughts and screens using the mind control shield! Watch Crunchyroll! Play Destiny and support the official release! And remember to review!

Also guest, you are really good at predicting my ideas. Would it be possible for you to make a profile so I can bounce some ideas off you?

Also the next chapter will be for Effected Destiny

**Story Start**

On the way to the capital we took many detours including helping out at a town that was falling into complete disrepair due to the extreme taxes they were under, what made it worse was that there was a large number or refugees from a far country due to a rebellion caused by a someone wielding a bow which sounds extremely familiar. I also spent some time cleansing the two crystals from the dark taint that inhabited it that we recovered from the body of the zombie dragon and thinking about what I can use it for since they seem to have similar properties to an extremely large enhancement prism.

It was after one of these side mission to clear out some monsters that were causing some problems near a village that we encountered someone unusual.

"Hey daddy there is a person over there!" spoke Filo

"A small girl, what is she doing out her by herself? She can't be from the nearby village her clothes are way to good to be from there." said Ar'na

By this time all the filolials that were surrounding the girl had noticed our approach and ran off.

"Look at all those yummy birds run away, can I chase after them?"

"Yummy birds? Filo they are filolials just like you! You can't eat other filolials!" exclaimed Raph

"Wow so big...I've never seen a filolial as large as that one!" said the strange girl interrupting a conversation that was better left till later or better yet never, which reminds me I need to make sure she never eats filolial meat

"You mean me?" asked Filo

"You can talk! That's amazing! I have always wanted to talk to a filolial and now I am!" said the girl so cheerfully that I swore that her head was about to explode with joy

"Hey I've got some dried meet, would you like some?" the stranger asked Filo

"I would love some!" answered Filo

"Filo...what do you say to the nice girl?" I asked

"Thank you!" said Filo as the stranger started to pet her feathers

"What's your name?" Asked the stranger

"My name's Filo, what's yours?"

"I'm Melty, it's nice to meet you Filo! Would you like some more meat?" asked the now identified Melty

"I would love some! Hey daddy can I play with Melty?" asked Filo

"Sure but someone has to stay with you to make sure nothing happens."

"I can do that you guys head back to the village to get everything ready for our departure." spoke up Ar'na

"Really...YAY!" Shouted out Filo as she transformed into her human form

"Wow you can transform to, that is so amazing!" beamed Melty

"I'm glad this happened, Filo needs more friends her own age."

Many hours later that we spent healing Filo and Ar'na finally came back.

"I'm back daddy!"

"I can see that, how was your play date?" I ask

"It was great daddy."

At this Ar'na speaks up "They did have plenty of fun, however Melty hear has something serious to ask you." she says as Melty walks in

"I apologize for showing up so late. But I was wondering...if I could travel with you to the capital?" asked Melty nervously

"What, why do you have to get to the capital?" asked Raph

"Well I was one my way to see my father but when I saw the filolials…"

"You snuck away to play with them and lost track of time." I finished

"They just looked so beautiful...I had to pet them! And before I knew it my guards were nowhere in sight so can you please let me travel with you?"

"That would be no problem, we are heading that way anyway. Though if you can I'd like some form of payment though."

"My father would happily give you as a reward for helping me."

The next morning we left the village and headed towards the capital, the journey took tow whole days and aside from Raph travel sickness and a few low level monsters we encountered no problems...well aside from the night we camped.

"Callum, what are you doing?" asked Raph

"I'm reforging one of my swords, my bolt caster and turning it into a claymore...its a great sword from Scotland, my ancestors homeland.

"But why are you doing it?"

"Well with the benifets gained from manually making weapons I thought I'd take the opportunity to rework my sword, and use the smaller power stone that we got from the zombie dragon. I haven't worked out what I'm going to do with the larger stone yet, at the moment I'm thinking of breaking it up into four parts and using them to argument everyone's armour."

"Well that would be helpful, wait a minute where is Melty?"

"She is right over...where is she?"

"The only thing here is her clothes!"

"Wait you don't think that Filo could have...…"

"What no, she wouldn't, she couldn't!" protested Raph

"But she said even other filolials looked tasty...Raph we have to destroy the clothes."

"What but Callum we can't do that!" protested Raph

Filo at this moment decided to wake up, it seems Raph's and my conversation woke her.

"Daddy?...what's wrong?" asked Filo sleepily

"Filo you can't go around eating people, this can't happen again!" I ordered

"What are you talking about?"

"Filo, what did you do to Melty?" asked Raph

"What are you talking about? Melty is right here...Hey Mel it is time to wake up!" Filo says as she prods her feathers causing a sleepy Melty to pop out..a very sleepy and naked Melty!

"Why are you naked?" I ask

"It was so soft and warm in here so I had to take them off."

"So a naked girl is sleeping with my daughter...I'm going to bed, Raph you can handle this. Night!" I said quickly at the end

And with that I went to bed, the next day we arrived at the capital and went our separate ways. Filo walked with Melty to her home, both escorted by Ar'na while Raph and Ino went for supplies and I organised to buy some final medical supplies in preparation for the upcoming wave. It was after arranging a order to be taken to my carriage I ran into a young knight.

"Shield Hero!"

"What? Hey you look somewhat familiar, do I know you?"

"Yes, I was one of the soldiers that helped you fight of the monsters attacking the Lute village. You see I was born at the Lute village and call it my home, myself and a number of others want to fight along side you during the next wave!"

It was at that moment I sensed an attack coming and reacted instinctively, sweeping aside a spear and planting a fist firmly into colon of the offending party, then with my fist still there I swing around and slammed them into the ground...creating cracks around them and then kicking them away. It was at this point I finally see who attacked me.

"Motoyasu what the hell are you doing!"

After stumbling to his feet Motoyasu starts to speak "Where is she, where is that slave girl!"

"For the last time Raphtalia is not a slave!"

"I'm not talking about her, I'm talking about the blonde girl with wings on her back!"

"Are you talking about Filo?"

"Filo, so that is her name! I have never seen a girl as perfect as her, I can hardly believe that there is a girl like Freon from _Hellworld. _You see I have a thing for angels!"

"If you try anything with my daughter I will rip of your dick, mount it on your spear AND JAM IT UP YOUR ASS!" It was then I noticed the metal protective cup he was wearing and the fact that his hair was a lot longer then it should have been "Is that a cup and are you wearing a wig?"

"It's not a wig! I used some magic to regrow the hair you removed and as for the cup its because of that big fat bird of yours! Now are you going to fight me fair and square or are you going to try another cheap shot at me?"

"Fair and square, cheap shot...your the one who attacked me out of nowhere Mr Cheapshot. And no I won't fight you hear, there is a reason why crucible matches are fought away from civilisations and not in public areas."

"The shield hero is right, this is a public place and no place for a duel!" said the young knight

"It is now!" calls out a voice from nowhere, a voice that unfortunately is extremely familiar. Sure enough when I turn in the direction of the voice I see Malty holding out another royal decree "By the power invested by me as the royal princess I declare this to be an official duel between the spear and shield hero! Soldiers surround them immediately!"

The soldiers do as commanded and soon enough we are surrounded by soldiers with drawn swords.

"Lower your weapons immediately." ordered a voice "This is no place for a duel and I will not tolerate hero's fighting each other!" said the voice once more with the owner being revealed to be none other then Melty.

"W-What are you doing here!" demanded Malty

"It has been far too long...dear sister." replied Melty

'So Malty and Melty are sisters, have to say not exactly the most imaginative names.'

"Spear Hero, please look around at all the people nearby. These people would have been hurt...perhaps seriously if a fight had been started here and sister your fun and games have gone on for far too long!" said Melty

"I have only been doing my duty to help the spear hero Motoyasu." argued Malty

"So your idea of helping is having him fight in a public place and no doubt destroy public property? Dear sister you really need to think things through."

"You dare speak to me like that...little sister?"

"If I need to I will tell mother about what you have been up too!"

'It seems like the younger sister has won this sparring of words with the dreaded I'll tell mum on you card' I thought mirthfully to myself

"What's going on?" asked an approaching Ar'na with Filo not far behind.

"Just the usual stupidity from.." I started to say before being interrupted by the idiot himself

"Filo, that is your name isn't it?"

"Yes that's me!" said Filo cheerfully

"You poor thing, I bet Callum is using you like a beast of burden just like that fat stupid bird!"

"Why did you have to call me that, why do you always have to be so mean to me.."

"Mean, when was I mean? I only said that his bird was fat and stupid not you."

At Filo transforms into her bird form

"I **hate** you spear guy!" Filo said angrily before delivering a full powered groin kick

'It doesn't seem that cup helped much' said Casper mentally

'Its been a while since I heard from you, what have you been doing?' I ask

'Sorry but I've been analysing the energy that the waves give off and trying to find out whats causing them, or more precisely who is causing them. Because I've managed to rule out the possibility that this is a natural occurrence as the energy it gives of in no way matches anything from this world.'

'So there goes the idea that something in this world was making the waves occur..like a beacon of sorts. Speaking of beacon, have you finished calibrating the device we have been working on?'

'Its ready, but the window for it to work is only as long as the waves last. So unless someone is looking for it, it won't do much good but if we do get a response hopefully we will be able to create a bridge between our worlds encase something goes wrong. Also I have some bad news, while I was analyzing the energy signatures of the waves I noticed that there are faint traces of the same signature outside this kingdom.'

'Does that mean what I think it means?' I ask fearfully

'Yes it seems that the other kingdoms we heard about have also been experiencing the waves.'

'Shit, why didn't you tell me!'

'Because they were traces! The wave was already over long before I was picking anything up.'

'That bloody king, I bet he is doing this in order to gain an advantage over the other kingdoms! Because by the time the waves are finished the other kingdoms would be weakened a lot more then Melromarc would be, thus allowing him to either repel any attacks with ease or even take land and invade the other kingdoms.'

It was at that point I noticed that Melty was approaching us

"Our Saviour of the Heavenly Fowl, no Shield Hero is your name."

"Actually my name is Callum, the others are just a title and a description...small girl with blue hair."

"Very well you have made your point clear, I was wondering if I could have a word in private with you."

"That would be possible and we know a good place to do it." said Raph as she and Ino made there appearance "There is a blacksmiths not to far from hear that sells multiple wares."

Soon we were all gathered in a shop run by a bald headed man what had a number of facial scars.

"Hello little misses, how can I help you today?" he asked

"Hey Erhard I was wondering if we could use this shop for a meeting?" Raph

"For you any thing little lady."

"So why are we even here?" I ask Melty

"Forgive me for not introducing myself properly before, I am Melty 2nd princess and first in line to the throne of Melromarc!"

"I'm guessing due to your sisters poor personality she chose you as her heir instead of your sister?" I ask

"Yes, to put it bluntly my sister...has always been a problem child and I was chosen over her." replied Melty

"But why do you want to talk to Callum?" asked Ar'na

"I have been sent my mother to rebuke my father and apologise for my father and sister as well as get the shield hero and the king to work together."

"You know it is pretty insulting to get an apology from a third party knowing that the offending party has no intent of a apologising for there actions, and no I will **never** work with the piece of shit king!"

"But you have too! Mother will.."

"Princess Melty the king requires your presence at once!" said an interrupting knight

"Melty, I'd like to give you some advice, your sister is cruel, merciless and power hungry...if she sees a chance to take the crown she will. Do you understand!"

"I know my sister isn't the best person but she would never do such a thing!" protested Melty

"Either way, please be safe my daughter doesn't have many friends and I'd rather no harm come to those she likes." when Melty leaves I turn to Filo "Filo unless Ar'na or I am with you, understood!"

"But daddy Melty is a good person!" protested Filo

"That she is! Unfortunately those she trusts like that shit princess and bastard of a king wouldn't hesitate to harm you if it meant getting to me." placing an arm on her shoulder I continue "Filo, I don't want anything to happen to you, so please promise me you won't go and see Melty unless Ar'na or I am with you."

"If it means that much do you..I promise daddy!"

"Thank you..now since it is only a couple of days to the next wave I think it is time we all got our upgrades."

"Wait! You seemed angrier at the king then I thought you'd be, what happened?" asked Ar'na

"Earlier before I learnt something horrible, Melromarc isn't the only kingdom facing the waves."

"But that means...the other kingdoms would be nearly defencless!" turning to Ino she asks "WHY why didn't you tell us such a thing was happening!"

"I-I didn't know, the way I was told suggested it was Melromarc alone that would face the waves...plus I am a new adventurer and have never gone beyond the kingdom lands and aside from where they live I don't know much about the other kingdoms besides common knowledge."

"It doesn't matter, the king of Melromarc has shown himself untrustworthy! So after this wave we will leave for another kingdom so we can learn where he next wave is coming from! "


	13. Chapter 12 Class Upgrades

**Chapter 12**

Wow, when I started to write this story I had no idea it would be this popular, the last chapter has been read by over 500 and it has only been a week since I published it! I want to thank all those who are reading, following and reviewing my stories.

As before I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or Destiny 1 or 2

Also I have been making plans for the sequel of this story which involves another anime, but this all depends when the next season of shield comes in. What I see happening is me writing the sequel of this story while I am still writing this story all the while avoiding anything inconstancies (such as character death) but I'm going to try dropping some hints (such as a strange moon) anyway on with the story.

"So this is where we get our upgrade?" I ask Ino

"Yes, though it can be expensive but most adventures can afford it went it comes time to upgrade." answered Ino

Walking into the building the first thing I notice that a lot of people are giving us nasty look and whispering each other.

"Raph walk right behind me, everyone else block everyone's line of sight." I ordered quietly

With that Raph sticks to my back while Ino and Ar'na walk on either side, with everyone's sight blocked I put my hand behind my back and summon Casper

"Raph, place an illusion on him to hide from sight." I asked quietly

Raph quickly mutters an incarnation as she places an illusion on Casper, continuing on we came across three nuns in front of the dragon hourglass, one scowling quite heavily, one smirking and the final one showing no emotion.

"Shield Hero, what brings you here?" asked the smirking nun

"We are here for class upgrades." I answered

"Class upgrades are quite expensive, that will be fifteen gold pieces for each person."

"THATS NOT TRUE! Callum she is trying to rob you, while expensive class upgrades don't cost nearly that much."

"That may have been true in the past but we have had a number of unexpected costs...and as a consequence the price has gone up." says a nun that is smirking even more

"So be it, Raph you go first we will get the others some other time."

"Very well." answered Raph, but as she approached the dragon hourglass

"I'm sorry but there seems to have been a mistake, we are forbidden to giving any upgrades to the shield hero's party by direct order of his majesty."

At this I notice that a large crowd has gathered on the floor above us.

"So the bastard king is interfering once again."

"I'm sorry but it seems we can't help you and must ask you to leave." says the new nun, who is smirking and sounding anything but sorry

"That's okay...I've already got everything I came here for." giving my own smirk we left, leaving a bunch of very confused nuns

When we left Filo seemed quite agitated

"Daddy, why did you let them be so mean to us!"

"Because they weren't needed anymore so we had no reason to be bothered by them anymore." I answered

"But we didn't get the upgrade." protested Ino

"Oh yes we did, Casper?" with that Casper appeared before us, Raph's spell having worn off

"I analysed the hourglass and I can replicate the class upgrade."

"See problem solved!" I said

"But why did you offer to pay for an upgrade if you could just get it for free?" asked Raph

"Because that would be stealing, not our fault that they wouldn't serve us...if anything the only one they can blame is the king. Anyway lets get back to the carriage and upgrade everyone."

After we reach the carriage we set around looking at the upgrades.

"Ok Filo lets get you done, Casper can you mimic the hourglass?"

"Sure thing." with that Casper started to give out a white and yellow glow and a screen appeared before me, I take a minute to look at the screen.

"Ok the upgrades seem to me made up of four fields, all of which divide in two those then divide even further between increased stats and extra abilities. The first is direct combat which branches into attack and defense, the second is ranged attack which divide into more efficient attacks which means greater range or higher damage. The third revolves around healing and you choose between greater health and recovery time, the fourth in mana and branches between mana efficiency and mana production. Of course it is a lot more complicated than this as there is all these abilities thrown in that go into each section."

Taking my time to look at these abilities I come across one that sticks out to me.

"Ok there are a number of abilities that I can get Filo, but as she prefers close combat I've been focusing on looking at direct combat. There a number of unusual abilities, one even allows her to spit acid!"

"Ohhh Daddy I want that one!" said Filo excitedly

"No."

"But since it's Filo's ability, shouldn't she get to choice."

"It may be Filo's ability but it is my face and I would like keep it as it is." I answered quickly

"I don't?" Raph starts to ask

"Filo gets a cold, I tuck her in and kiss her good night when she sneezes and melts my face."

"Oh...that does sound bad."

"It really would be, but there is a ability I found in the defensive section, it will allow Filo to harden her feathers into a steel like hardness allowing her to take a lot more damage with little risk, and I believe with her wind ability she will be able to use them as sharpened projectiles. How does that sound Filo?"

"It doesn't sound as cool as spitting acid but ok daddy!"

"Okay Raph what do you want to look at?"

"Well since most of our party can use ranged attacks and I don't use mana that often how about some kind of attack?"

"Okokok, well we have a quick attack...it doesn't do that much damage however it seems mainly for wounding opponents and to be honest your quick enough without it. But this other one allows you to unleased a charged attack, the longer you hold in the more powerful it is and when you stop holding it back you unleash a crescent shaped and sharpened wave off energy so it can also function as a ranged attack." (Think Ichigo's cutting moon attack)

"That sounds useful, and I don't have many heavy type attacks."

"Okay that's done, Ino what do you want?"

"I'm not sure, thanks to the staff you gave be I already have power and efficiency with my mana attacks. How about something supportive?" asked Ino

"Okay lets take a look, there is this one ability that allows you to augment the abilities of your entire party. You can focus on increasing everyone's base stats by 25% across the board or put it all in one and increase it by 100%."

"That sounds perfect!"

"Okay we have the rest of today and tomorrow before the wave so I want everyone learning their new abilities."

That night we went out to a pub/inn to get a bite to eat, the only down side was some of the people in it.

"Look like Ren and Itsuka are eating here too, hopefully they won't bother us." with that said we all found a seat and enjoyed our meal, until Ren and Itsuka came over

'Bloody hell, I jinxed myself.' I thought to myself

"It's you that's been impersonating us and stealing our jobs!" accused Itsuka

"What?"

"You've been taking rewards that belong to us!" said Itsuka firmly

"Right...because I can so easily be confused with a little boy with a bow and no pubic hair." I said insultingly

"Who else would do it!" raved Itsuka

"Ever thought that it might be because your doing such a shitty job that no one pays you? No you seem to think that you shit rainbows and F-ing unicorns! Same as the other idiots, news flash I have been cleaning up after your shit! That revolution you started? The people that came into power were even worse then the guy you over threw! As for you Ren, it turns out that if you leave a dragon to rot it turns into a fucking zombie that was so poisonous it was killing a nearby village just from breathing the same air! SO how about to back the fuck off and let us enjoy our meal!"

"You expect us to believe that?!" said Itsuka

"I'm sorry but you seem to have me confused with someone else, first name 'don't give' with the last name 'a fuck' so go ask him! Or how about you go back and look around."

With that Itsuka backed off grumbling while Ren seemed strangely silent, either way we went back enjoying our meal.

"Sorry about that but these guys are really starting to piss me off."

After we finished our meal we left the inn only to run into people I'd much rather see.

"Shield Hero!" Shouted out a voice, turning around I saw that it was the young knight I talked to before along with three others

"Hello, I assume that these are the people you were talking about?"

"Yes, if you are willing we will fight with you."

"I am willing." with that a further four people joined the party, all under a sort of sub-party with the young knight as the leader who I now know was called Ake "Ok, now you have joined us we need you to get some better gear. Ar'na and Raph can you take them to that blacksmith you like so much, here is twenty gold coins, spend what you need, after that we will make plans for the next wave."


	14. Chapter 13 Heroes of the Shield

Chapter 13

I don't own Rising of the shield hero or destiny

If you want to see something funny looking look up Rising of the ballistic shield there are so many pictures of Raph with a gun

Sorry the last chapter was a bit short but I believed that the wave would take up its own chapter and it seemed a good spot to stop

To L

Moto is definitely a womanizer, but I don't think is a pedo, I think its more to do with the stereo type that all small girls in anime are cute and he seems more interested in fawning over Filo then anything, though with Callum around he won't be able to try either

To guest, I don't know if the anyone else has shadows except the queen, as for the skills I only plan on using them when they are needed. Though I wouldn't be surprised if each person has different skills that they can unlock besides from some common skills meaning that is quite hard to tell if someone has the upgrade (I assume there are ways to test but its not like they are going to stand still for any test). Their level will reveal if they have the upgrade but the other hero's will have no idea that they shouldn't be above a certain level. As for the nuns...they aren't important enough to appear in the story and frankly soon the king will have much larger issues.

**Story Start**

The day of the wave we all waited near the blacksmith where we had agreed to meet up with Ake's party.

"I've put some spare weapons and healing goods in the carriage for you to use." said Erhard

"Thanks, they will be quite useful how much do you want for them?" I ask

"Don't worry about paying me now, just bring back everything you can."

Shortly after that a golden light enveloped us and we were transported to the wave, where we fought, and fought and fought.

"Its been three hours! How hard could it be to beat the boss? I mean the longer the wave goes on the better chance we have of our beacon signal reaching someone from our world but the greater damage this world goes through." I said

"I agree." said Ar'na as she kills a lizard man with her assault rifle "If this goes on much longer this village won't make it."

Just then we were interrupt by the sight of a sweet old lady absolutely beating the shit out of some wolf monsters

"Hey isn't that the old lady you gave some medicine to?" asked Ar'na

"Sure is and apparently it worked well!"

"Thank you very much for you help before Shield Hero, thanks to you I've recovered quite well! These old bones are feeling quite spry and its as if I'm a young adventurer once more and I'd be dammed if I'm going to let small fry like this destroy my home!" she says while slamming her fist into her hand

Then Ake approaches us from the side

"We have evacuated the village but unless this wave ends soon there will be nothing we can do!" said Ake

"Your right, it seems that the idiots can't get this done so we will have to do it for them. Ino I want to stay behind with Ake's party to amplify everyone's abilities...if anyone starts to feel tired or drained amp up their recovery, this could turn into long fight and we don't need anyone becoming exhausted. Everyone else with me to finish this wave."

With that we sped away to join the other *cough*heros*cough* with Ar'na and I on our sparrows and Raph on Filo eventually finding a massive flying ship

"And Peter Pan and Captain Hook have entered the scene...is that Itsuka shooting at the ship?" I ask in confusion "Itsuka, what the hell are you doing?"

Sending a scowl in my direction he answers "I'm trying to destroy the statue at the front of the ship to spawn the Soul Eater but the others wouldn't listen, how irresponsible can you be?"

"So for last three hours you have been doing nothing but shooting a statue, ok your coming with me."

"What? shiitttt!" screamed Itsuka as I grab his clothes for the rough of the neck and use the robe shield to quickly ascend to the ships floor.

"Now how about you actually do something useful." As I am shortly joined by the rest of my party I take a look around to see what was taking everyone so long

'Motoyasu and his party seem to be fighting one of the worm/snake monsters while Ren seems to be fighting...Johnny Depp?' I think to myself

Just then Ren seems to have killed Johnny only for him to respawn at full health and suddenly charges at Ren who had left himself wide open when a figure with a glowing blue shield appears in front of him blocking the sword...a very familiar figure. This familiar figure grabs him by the throat and ankle, lifts him up literally breaks the pirate in half over his knee before finishing it off by crushing its skull with a powerful void powered boot stomp. When that happened was burst off white energy erupted from the fallen pirate, Itsuka suddenly turns and shoots at the shadow of one of the worms/snakes causing the same thing to happen.

"I noticed that when the Pirate Captain died its shadow was still moving and I noticed that the Krakens shadow was moving even when it was stationary." said a smug Itsuka

"That would be impressive...if you hadn't just spent 3 whole hours shooting at the ships figurehead." I responded quickly shooting down his ego before turning the figure that saved Ren "Saint 14...It's good to see you."

"We got your message, Eris Morn was able to send me here, though with the spell she used will transport me back after a certain amount of time has passed." answered 14 in his powerful Russian accent "And its good to see you too old friend."

Walking forward Saint grabs my hand in a firm hand shake and roughly slaps my shoulder "When Petra reported your disappearance I became quite worried."

"Everything is fine Saint, for the last couple of months I have been fighting to protect this world from an outside force that wishes to destroy it."

"Listen I don't know who the new guy is but I don't think this is the time to be exchanging pleasantries." said Ren

Looking around I noticed that the white energy has started to congest into a single blob, which in turn transferred into a white ghost with blue flames coming off of it.

"Thunder bolt slash!"

"Thunder arrow!"

"Lightning spear!"

As one all the attacks hit the Interdimensional Soul Eater...and did absolutely nothing

"What on earth have you guys been doing for the last month? Hey Saint how about you show them how it is done?"

"For you it will be no problem." charging forward Saint 14 leaps into the air over the Soul Eater summoning his void energy he deals a devastating punch which almost killed it in a single blow.

Deciding to go on the offensive it summoned a ball of green energy into its mouth.

"Filo blow that into to the back of its mouth!" I ordered

"Okay, tornado shot!" the wind attack blasts at the energy ball, not only pushing it back but detonate it a causes it to blow of its own head causing its body to fall lifeless to the deck of the ship.

However out of the dead one came another much weaker Soul Eater

"Another one?" asked a scared Itsuka

"This wasn't in the game!" exclaimed Ren

"Relax it has a fraction of the strength the other one has, most likely its back up or failsafe to survive or to wipe out anyone that exhausted themselves to kill the first one."

Before anyone can make a move to kill it dozens of rods of light came raining down impaling and killing the second soul eater.

"How very disappointing." calls out a voice as a woman wearing a typical kimono descends from the masts before landing heavily on the deck sending a dark cloud billowing away from her.

"You had trouble with weaklings like these? Are you really he hero's that hold the fate of world in their hands? It seems to me that only two men here are worthy of being called hero's are both using shields, tell me what are you names?"

"They call me Saint 14, and this here is my inspiration Callum, who are you?"

"My name is Glass and you can consider me you enemy...so shall we begin the only fight in this wave of being called a battle."

"She killed it with a single blow...how over powered can you be?" asked Ren with shock

"What's the matter, are you too afraid to attack?" asked Glass

Before things could continue a massive shudder went through the ship

"What did we hit something?" asked Motoyasu

"Impossible, the ship avoids any collisions automatically!" exclaimed Itsuka

Just then I feel a presence I have not felt in a while and sure enough looming over the bow of the ship was Oryx The Taken King himself

**"Hello little guardian, it has been too long."** said Oryx sinisterly

"Not long enough, though I am curious are these waves your doing?" I ask

**"These are Medea's games not mine, but I will send her a thank you for giving me this chance of vengeance as I KILL YOU." **boomed Oryx

"You see I don't think you will, you were never the most talkative person and the fact that you are threatening me instead off actually trying to kill me...you lost most of your power when you fell in your throne world didn't you?"

**"Damn you!"** Roared Oryx slamming his and onto the deck

"If a weakly like Callum could defeat you I'm sure a real hero like me would have no trouble." boasted Motoyasu charging forward he jams his spear into the hand of Oryx

**"Oh a hero are you? Do you really think you can kill me with such as weak weapon...or is it just you that is sooo weak?" **Scorned Oryx as he pluck the spear from his hand and throws it (and the attached Motoyasu) into the base of the mast.

Dismissing my shield and transferring it to Ar'na inventory just encase as I summoned my bolt-caster

"Saint...you ready for this?" I ask

"I have been dreaming of this moment since I met you!" said Saint 14 joyfully

"Ar'na keep Filo and Raph safe...Raph, Filo stay with Ar'na and do not engage him. Do you understand?"

"But!?" protested Filo

"Do you understand!"

"Yes." said Raph and Filo dejectedly

"Good, hey Oryx how about we get this started."

With a roar Oryx swings his massive sword which I block the force of which cracks the deck below me

"Saint knock him back!"

Saint charges at Oryx, summoning his shield and slamming into he pushes Oryx off the ship with Saint and I jumping down after him.

"Who was that?" asked Itsuka

"That was the Taken King, if your smart you will stay clear of this fight if you want to live." said Ar'na as she fiddles with a shield

"How do you have the cardinal shield? Why do you have the cardinal shield?" asked Itsuka in confusion

"Callum transferred it to me if I needed to use it to block any splash damage." answered Ar'na

"Splash damage? Don't you mean just damage?" asked Ren

"The Taken King is literally a god, only a few guardians can stand against him the cardinal weapons would literally be toothpicks to him."

"I don't believe you, I'm sure I could take him easily!" boasted Motoyasu

"Then you can go out there an die, but before you go out there how about you check your status."

"What happened to all my sp? It was full a second ago!" exclaimed Motoyasu

"Oryx is a god, a god that can literally affect reality...which includes draining your energy."

"If that true then those guys need all the help they can get." said Ren

"No they don't, Callum has already faced Oryx before and one...and he was a lot stronger then and had an army to fight with him." said Ar'na

**Back with Saint 14 and Callum**

"You fought him before...any advice?" asked Saint 14

"Watch your back he can teleport and watch your energy as he as he can drain it and don't leave any openings."

With that the battle against Oryx began

Saint and I charge at Oryx from his left and right in response Oryx raises his hand and unleashing bolts of energy, Saint 14 jumps in front of me and activates his supper shield protecting us both from damage. Pressing on I jump into the air towards his face using my sword to deflect on coming energy bolts before cutting his chest.

**"I see that your skills have not declined guardian." **spoke Oryx

"Have you finished fooling around?" I ask, knowing that he isn't going all out

The widening grin and sword thrumming with energy was the only answer he gave before he attacked, sending waves of energy from his sword forcing Saint and I to go on the defensive before Oryx changes tactics building up a massive attack. I quickly blink to Saint 14 grabbing him before once again blinking away just in time to avoid a devastating wave of energy from his sword that tore the very mountain we were fighting on in two

A third blink takes me behind him and I unleash my chaos lance on his back as Saint 14 charges at Oryx and uses his shotgun as an axe creating a massive gash in Oryx's flank in which he shoves a grenade causing even greater damage.

Roaring in pain Oryx performs is own teleportation, only to appear flying above the battle field with one hand clutching is ruined side. His sword begins to hover and spin over his head, rotating faster and faster as is unleashes hundreds of high powered bolts, a few even making it to the ship scuttling it instantly.

'Good thing I leant Ar'na the shield, though he is weaken Oryx will _never_ be a push over.' I thought to myself

"Ok Saint we need to finish this now, we can't afford to let this battle go on any longer."

"What do you need me to do?" asked Saint

"Cover me, I've got something that should take him out." with that Saint created a void shield around us "As source of my power decipher the laws of nature, light and magic bringing forth a massive storm. Lightning Wolf, LIGHTING HOWL!"

With that a deafening howl came from the heavens, arching lighting taking the form of a massive wolf charging down and ingulfing Oryx with the lighting so potent that it turned the ground around Oryx into glass. When the attack was finished a standing but heavily wounded Oryx was revealed.

**"You have won this time, but I is only a matter of time until you fall."** as Oryx finishes talking a dense mist envelops Oryx, when I vanishes a moment later so does Oryx and any trace he was even their.

Had a hard time deciding if Saint could kill it will one blow like Glass, but decided not to and just have him use a high powered melee with Filo finishing of and have the second one be a lot weaker. I also thought about including a song for the Oryx fight but couldn't find one that fit, tried some sabaton, hammerfall and also thousand foot krutch take it out on me but nothing fit. To anyone who reads Effected destiny I will have the song any means necessary by hammerfall when the batarians try crashing the asteroid. It was also pretty hard to write Oryx fight scene as he is such an amazing character and I don't think I showed that well enough so will probably re-write the fight scene later


	15. Chapter 14 Pushed Too Far

Chapter 14

I do not own Destiny 1 or 2 or Rising of the Shield Hero

My Beta reader is Grammarly

Guest maybe later on there will be help from other guardians, before that happens though they need to make sure that they won't become stuck there in a different world, and yes Saint will like Filo, though to me it would be more because she is the adopted daughter of someone he has a great amount of respect for

L the Taken King is not working for Medea he just picked up Callums signal, and I wouldn't call Ar'na powerful...more along skilled and experienced. As for the weapons I have no plans of having the cardinal weapons made by the traveler

**Story Start**

"Wow I knew Callum was strong but I never thought that he was this strong!" exclaimed Raph

In the background, Motoyasu grips his spear angrily while the other so-called hero's look miffed that now two people that use shields have proven to be that much stronger than them.

"You haven't really had the chance to see Callum go full out, but with a being like Oryx you have to go full out just to stay alive let alone to win."

"He did seem quite powerful, I mean a few stray attacks basically destroyed this ship...WAIT what happened to that Glass lady?" Raph asks, quickly scanning her surroundings

"She left shortly after Oryx made his own appearance, judging from her clothes and weapons she specializes in short battles, quickly taking out her opponents with the least amount of effort or risk to herself. Plus she is extremely stealthy, much more then the people of this world are and I have no idea of how long she was watching for before she was made her appearance." said Ar'na

"But Oryx, Callum, and Saint were preoccupied, surely she would have stayed around and do what she was here to accomplish? I mean she didn't have much trouble with the soul eater so I doubt that the other heroes would have been much trouble." Said Raph

"Quantity has a quality all of their own, with all the unknowns present she obviously didn't want to take the risk. All it takes is a single opening and it's all over." said Ar'na sadly

"That's how you lost Cayde 6 wasn't it?" asked Raph

"Yes, all the enemies there he could have defeated. Especially the minions, but eventually the sheer number of small fry overwhelmed him and allowed one of the leaders to take him out. Anyway, let's get out of here before the idiots come to their senses and try to stop us."

As they left Ar'na was the only one to notice Melty's angry scowl turn into a malignant grin

**With Saint 14 and Callum**

"So you got my message?" I ask

"Loud and clear old friend, we became quite worried when we heard you vanish." said Saint patting my back heavily "So it good to see you safe!"

"It is good to see you too, unfortunately, I cannot leave right now, it seems that this place is facing their version of the darkness and I cannot leave them to your fate."

"Eris thought you might have something binding you to this place so she gave me these!" spoke Saint giving me two heavily customized transmat beacons

"Why are you giving me two?" I ask suspiciously

"...I'm sorry friend but you have habit of being...clumsy." said Saint reluctantly

"You fall to your death once during a Crucible match and you never hear the end of it."

Placing a hand on my should Saint continues "Friend we both know it was more than just once or twice."

At that moment Ar'na, Raph and Filo arrive

"Hey Saint, allow me to introduce my adopted daughter Filo."

Walking up to Raph, Saint 14 takes her hand "So you have a daughter, and a fighter to boot!" said Saint

With a blush Raph rips her hand away "I'm Raphatalia, I'm not his daughter!"

"I am!" exclaims Filo

"This...big bird is your daughter?" asks Saint in confusion

"Filo, can you transform?" I ask

"Yes daddy!" soon enough Filo takes her human form

"My my how cute you look! You can call me Uncle Saint." said Saint 14 happily as he ruffles Filo's hair affectionately "Oh I almost forgot I brought you new armour blueprints for you and you can tell me all about your adventures as we celebrate!."

With that, we went to the nearest village inn and celebrated our victory and reunion

**The Next Day**

"Why are we even going to see the king?" asked Ar'na

"It is the last time we will see him for some time so why not take his money before we go."

When we entered the throne room I could immediately tell something was wrong.

"That's him, that's the man that assaulted me!" sobbed Malty as she pointed at Saint 14

'Oh you F****** Bitch.' I think to myself

"Callum I did no such thing, you know I wouldn't!" protested Saint 14

"I know you wouldn't. I also know Malty is the kind of person to make this sort of story up." I said reassuringly

"How dare you! Your friend tries to rape poor Malty and you take his side!" said Motoyasu angrily

"Have you forgotten what happened yesterday? Have you forgotten his strength? His power? How on earth would she get away if what she says is true."

"It doesn't matter you and your friend are in the wrong! Not Malty!" accused Itsuka

"Yes, if I didn't slap him so hard when he tried to drunkenly kiss me...I don't know what would have happened." sobbed Malty

"So you saw his face..." I replied smugly

"What has that got to do with anything?" asked Ren

"You see Saint here hasn't taken off his helmet the entire time he has been here, so if what she is saying is true then she can describe his face."

"Wait what...I mean I couldn't see his face due to how dark it was!" protested Malty so weakly that the only ones she was convincing were idiots...so most of the people in the room.

"But you felt his face...so you would have noticed anything different about it? And your sure you hit his face and not his helmet?"

"Of course I would have!" said Malty snottily

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Ren

"Saint 14 do you mind removing your helmet?"

"Not at all." spoke Saint as he slowly removed his helmet revealing his face...his metal face

"He is a robot?!" said Itsuka

"No he is an Exo." I said

"What that means!" said Ren in shock

"That she made the whole thing up yes."

Just then a black portal opened up behind Saint

"It looks like Eris Morn's spell is calling you back."

"It does look that way, I'm sorry friend but the way it was explained to me was that if I don't leave now I will be stuck here."

"It's no problem...and don't worry, I'll take care of things here."

"Thank you, I could not bear to have my honour besmirched like this."

As Saint 14 left Malty tried getting the situation

"See he was obviously guilty of something if he was that eager to leave..." as she continued to prattle on making up excuses I grabbed Raph breachlight pistol from her holster and put a hole in each of her legs, as she falls to the ground her father predictably comes to her defense.

"Guards arr...arrggh!" screamed the king as I put a hole in his shoulder

"What the hell are you doing! You can't just..." started of Itsuka before I held the barrel of the pistol against his head

"I'm sorry...I can't do what?"

"..."

"That what I thought, do you have any idea of how much I hate you pathetic so-called heroes? From Motoyasu who stood by and was going to let his teammate slaughter innocent village, including some newborns. Ren who I'm just disappointed and you Itsuka. You are the most pathetic hypocritical little shit I have ever met, you have jumped down my throat a number of times about showing respect to others. Ignoring point blank that I was the insulted party and that it was quite a major insult, while you demand absolute respect at all times and become quite vindictive whenever you perceive even the slightest insult."

"You think I will let you get away with this? I will make sure you pay for this!" boomed the king angrily as he clutched his shoulder

"I think you have no choice, you try anything then my homeland will raize this castle to the ground until not a brick is left standing."

"I think you're over exaggerating, surely that won't happen." said Ren

"Do you have any idea on who Malty accused, THE Saint 14! Remember how I said humanity almost got wiped out? If I had to put the success of humanities survival on the shoulder of one person above all the other heroes of that time it would be Saint 14 he built the last city which keeps the last of humanity...a city so large that the majority of your kingdom can fit in it. There is no other guardian as revered or as loved as Saint 14, even after being lost for centuries our people's love for him has not diminished in the slightest. So what do you think their response will be when they find out the princess of your _small little backward kingdom_? Your lucky nothing happened to him as the people would not have stopped until Malty's head was given to them on a pike! And as it is if they hear about what happened the vanguard are going to have to try very hard to talk them out of all-out war."

"I think your bluffing, there is no way that would happen!" said Itsuka arrogantly

My response...I mentally transmit the bullets out of the gun and pull the trigger

'Click'

With a face as white as a ghost Itsuka falls backwards

"You seem to think I care about you, newsflash I don't! We are here to help the people of this world, not please shitty nobles or to stroke your pathetic egos. Unless you start to get your shit together soon I will have to kill you because you have already caused too much suffering and I will not allow it to continue. I will then give your weapons to people that are actually qualified and willing to help others without caring if it makes them look good. You can save yourselves at that point by handing over your weapons voluntarily or you can just admit the world does not revolve around you and change your outlook. But if anyone in this room tries shit like this again will **die** by my hand!" handing Raph her pistol "Come on everyone lets get the hell of here."

On the way out we encountered a woman in a regal dress

"You did splendidly well this time, I dare say! Your exploits have become impossible to ignore, especially those in power who don't take kindly to you, Sir Shield Hero." At this point she pulls out a necklace "Virtuous on the surface, conniving and conspiring behind the scenes...you should be careful in going forward, I daresay."

As she was leaving Ar'na spoke up "And I daresay that you look so much better in a dress then in black."

Eyes widening in shock the mysterious woman spins around only to see a completely empty staircase

After a quick stop at Erhard's we were on the way to our next destination, after a days journey we stopped to make camp

"Daddy where are we going?" asked Filo

"We are heading to one of the nearby kingdoms called..." before I could finish Ar'na interrupts me

"Hang on, is that Melty approaching us?"

Looking in the direction that Ar'na was looking Melty being escorted by a number of soldiers.

Hey does anyone remember what place Melty said her mother was at? I'm trying to find it in the anime with no luck

For the new armor look at the book cover but replace the saint 14 emblems with the iron banner emblem.

I had a person suggest that I should have gone with an Exo due to fact of the rape charge (ps while am not certain I think exo's can eat and screw as it says that they have organic urges so they don't get...problems, to me this suggests that they have the ability to eat and to have sex as what do you think will happen if someone has had the urger to have sex for the last 300 years but been unable to fulfill it)


	16. Chapter 15 Complications

Chapter 15

I do not own Destiny 1 or 2, I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero

Grammarly is my Beta

To L and Guest; the fate of Malty has already been decided ever since Rino joined the party, I have thought about the most humiliating punishment to put her through that won't cross the line. I have to say it will be quite ironic her fate and though some people think it might not be that bad to her it will be a living hell.

And L as always I love hearing your feedback

I have also been doing a poll on what story I should do next, so far the winner is Harry Potter. So in a week I will take away the Harry Potter choice and start writing a story where Harry was adopted by a warlock (Callum) and a human female Titan.

**Story Start**

"I wonder what she wants?" asked Raph

"I think I can hazard a guess." I state dryly

We patiently wait for Melty to come over to us.

"Sir Shield Hero...I'd like you to return to the"

"No!" I interrupted quickly

"I want you to appol..." before being interrupted once again

"No."

Physically trying to keep calm Melty takes a deep breath and tries again

"We need your help to stop the waves. Also, you would be lost without the financial support of the king!"

At this Ar'na and I look at each other...and burst out laughing

"What is so funny!" demanded Melty

Laughing Ar'na manages to say "We have been using our own money that we earned as travelling merchants to buy anything that we need. We have only gotten a total of 800 silver from your father! After the second wave, the minimum that the other heroes got was 2800 silver...but I guess because he is the king we should be sooooo thankful."

"Besides after the shit the rest of your family has pulled I'm not interested in working with your sister or your father. At the moment we are on our way to the outside of this kingdom in order to see what has been happening and also to see what kind of person your mother is...and trust me if she is anything like your father it will not end well."

Shaking Melty continues "Why do both you and my father have to be like this! A hero and king can't be fighting like this! No absolutely not!" exclaims Melty shaking her head

"Mel chan." said Filo softly

"You agree don't you Filo!"

"Umm."

"See Filo agrees with me!" exclaims Melty

"She really isn't." I dryly reply

"Just go apologize to father! Otherwise, Mother will yell at him!"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" not really giving a damn

At this point, I notice that all the guards are all bunched up and are looking our way in an extremely creepy way, one of which was holding a glass orb. Soon though one of the guards started to run towards us drawing his sword as he went.

"Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you! What are you..." cried Melty as I brought her close to block the sword swing from the soldier before I turned my shield into a chakram shield to slice open his neck.

"Ar'na take out the orb and kill everyone!" I ordered

Ar'na quickly opened fire along with Raph while I darted in and started ripping through the soldiers, soon enough only one badly wounded soldier was left alive.

"You're going to tell me what this is all about!" I said looming over the dying soldier

"I refuse to tell the devil of the shield anything!" spat the soldier "You will pay of upsetting the natural order!"

Wiping the spit off my face "I'm sorry but you seem to think your compliance is needed." placing my hand on his head I proceeded to rip through his thoughts dragging everything of importance to the foreground and I saw everything. The greed and ambition of the three heroes church and the lengths that Malty would go to in order to sit on the throne instead of her younger sister. When I had finally seen everything I needed I stepped away from the now brain dead man

'So that's what the plan was...Malty you are such a bitch.'

"How...how could you kill them?!" demanded Melty

"They tried killing a 10-year-old girl in front of me, they signed their own death warrants."

At this point Raph runs off the path with a hand over her mouth.

"Ar'na get everything packed up we need to go now, these men were working for Malty to kill her sister and frame us for it."

Walking over to where I saw Raph run off to I catch up to her just in time to see her throw up

"I-Im a monster, I'm a monster." whimpered Raph

"You not a monster, those soldiers were going to kill a 10-year-old girl with no regret whatsoever. A monster cares only about themselves and doesn't care how much they hurt others. Malty is a monster, those men where monsters...Raphtalia you are in no way a monster." I said firmly as I put my hand on her shoulder "Now I'm sorry but we need to head out now." I said as I lead Raph gently to the carriage where everyone else was waiting and got in the driving seat

"What do you think we are doing!"

"Getting out of this kingdom."

"You can't do that, I need you to go back to the capital!" ordered Melty

"Your sister is workings with the Three Heroes Church to kill you and frame me for it." I said dryly

"What but my father." before once again being interrupted

"To be extremely blunt, if I ever see your father again and he tries to yet again pull some shit...I'm going to kill him!"

"...what?!"

"Listen, you can either come with us as we go to see the Queen so I can keep you safe or you can try to go see your father and probably get killed by your sister in the attempt...up to you."

**A Few Days Later**

"So what did you? How bad was it?" I asked Raph and Ar'na who had just come back from scouting the nearby village

"There are soldiers going everywhere trying to spread the rumour that we kidnapped the princess and killed multiple soldiers...which we did do." Said Ar'na

"But the good news is that the soldiers have not been able to give any proof when it is asked for...it seems news of our deeds have been spreading over the past few months which means that more than enough people are on our side to help us get past border towns. A group of hunters even gave us I map of an unused hunting trail that will keep us off the travelled roads."

"That's good news, we will follow that path to get out of here."

"Why can't you just work together with father!" shouted Melty

"Mel chan." whispered Filo

"Because working together requires trust and/or respect. And I know that if given a chance your father will literally stab me in the back and after all the pain your father has caused the people of this world I have no respect for him."

"You don't understand, this is no time to be fighting!"

"You don't understand that I don't need the help of your father or the three idiots to save this world, I have all the help I need in this party. But listen I've heard good things about your mother so I might be willing to work with her...as long as I get to see what the situation outside this kingdom is like."

"Very well I will accompany you until you meet with mother."

The next few days we travelled up the unused hunting trail with Ar'na trailing behind us erasing all evidence of our passage, eventually, we make our way to a small farming village.

"Any idea on where we are? The map the hunters gave us ended a while ago." I ask

"Hmmm...oh I know where we are! A friendly noble runs this domain, he should be able to give us some aid he was the son of previous Lord of Seyaette. who pushed for equality between human and demi. However when he died every noble that followed was sent to remote locations of the kingdom." said Melty

"And the king's mercy knows no bounds." I say sarcastically before noticing Raph fallen face

"What's wrong Raph?"

"The village I'm from was in the domain of Seyaette." said Raph sadly as she went on to tell what happened during the wave and...what happened afterwards. About how after their village was attacked by Melromarc soldiers.

"Another example of how corrupted and disgusting the soldiers of this kingdom are." I said angrily

"I'm sorry that such an awful thing happened to you." said Melty sadly "Raphtalia, please tell me all about those men that you can remember. I will make sure that they will be punished!"

"It's not your fault, the only people that can be blamed are the soldiers and the ones who support such actions."

"Still the royalties should have done something."

"Then do something, you are the next queen and you have the power to make changes. So start making a difference and help people like Raph have a better future." said Ar'na

"So where is this noble anyway?" I ask

"Does he wear circular glasses and a white and purple robes? If so he's behind us." Spoke up Ar'na

Turning around in shock we see she a sheepish looking noble.

"Sorry I wanted to surprise you."

"It has been too long Reichnott." Said Melty happily

"Welcome Melty-sama and I'm pleased to meet the rest of you, my name is Van Reichnott lord of this domain." said Reichnott

"Nice to meet you, and as a side note I wouldn't sneak up on us again...it could lead to an unfortunate accident." I warned

"I meant no offence, how about we take this conversation to my mansion?" asked Reichnott

After reaching his modest but very nice looking mansion we proceeded to tell Reichnott all about our story and what we have been through

"So your trying to leave the kingdom and wound up in my domain. Shield Hero, I was told by some knights that you kidnapped the second princess but from what I've heard that isn't true."

"Of course it isn't, some soldiers attacked us after we left the capital and tried to kill Melty as she was talking to us...it seems that her sister realllly wants to sit on the throne and the three heroes church is helping her out."

"Indeed, either way I was patrolling the surrounding area for concern for princess Melty."

"Patrolling were you? So you do have some fighting experience?" asked Ar'na

"Who me? But I am just a simple lord living a privileged life." said a smiling Reichnott as some maids came in carrying food "By the way you must be tired and hungry from your journey so please make yourselves at home."

And with that we enjoyed a hearty meal with plenty of chat and went to bed in some soft mattress in different rooms

**The next morning**

"Raph had a bad dream last night." Said Ar'na

"Any idea what it was about?" I asked as I look out the window

"I've some ideas that it's about what happened after she was taken from her village."

"Hmmm...well get every up and ready we have some unwanted company."

I always found it odd that when Naofumi found he copy shields out he didn't immediately go and find a shield that can be used a weapon or at least have a sharpened edge or large spike on it.


	17. Chapter 16 Judgement

I do not own Destiny 1 or 2

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero

I also do not own the chaperone shotgun

Grammarly is my beta

I do own the Crimil's dagger that I just bought on Etsy from 3dprintoys (seriously they all look cool, I'm going to put it together and use Calus chosen with small changes it will look awesome)

L thanks for your reviews, yes due to the map and Ar'na skills as a hunter allow them to leave no trace where they are. The orb was destroyed immediately when Callum ordered the attack. Rino will have a very interesting fight with bitch

as for Idol I already have his fate set in stone but it was a good idea for Rifana to make her a guardian, I already had something planned for her since chapter 10? and what would become Keel and her later in life and though nothing has really changed (because your idea was already so similar) there will be a small change

**Story Start**

"So what is happening?" asked Raph after we had all gathered into a single room

Just then two maids came in

"Sir Hero! You and your party must leave at once! A nobleman from the next town marched in here and accused us of hiding you!" Exclaimed one of the maids

"Please follow us, we know a way out through the kitchens!" said the second maid

"Wait, where is Melty and Filo?" ask worriedly

"They wandered off earlier this morning, don't worry I'll find them and meet up with you later." said Ar'na as she dashed off as we continued on to the kitchen

On the way there we overheard the soldiers searching for us

"Quickly, this way." whispered the maids as the soldiers closed in on us

We barely had time to hide in a closet before they came barging in

"Hey, you! What are you doing!" exclaimed one of the soldiers

"We are simply making breakfast." answered the first maid

"Forget that, both of you come with us!" ordered the soldiers

"What do you think you are doing?!" ordered a voice "I am Melty Melromarc, Second Princess of Melromarc. I demand that you cease this behaviour at once!"

"The Second Princess?" asked one of the soldiers confused

"The real deal?" asked the second

"My, my if it isn't Princess Melty." says a new voice as I feel Raph stiffen in anger next to me

"Remain calm." I whispered

"Aren't you?" started Melty

"I am so glad that you are ok Princess Melty. I was so worried for your safety that I rushed here." said the mysterious newcomer

"Idol Rabier...I've heard that you've fought with father in the past."

"You have heard correctly." the now identified Idol Rapier answered

"Are these your troops?" asked Melty

"Indeed they are.:

"Have them withdrawn from this mansion immediately!" Ordered Melty

"Before that, where is the Devil of the Shield?"

"I do not know of any Devil, but the Shield Hero saved my life from treacherous soldiers but due to my age and status as a princess he did not think it would be wise for me to journey with him. So he left me here with someone I could trust before he and his party continued on." informed Melty "I intend to talk to father directly and inform him what really happened. So you will take me to the capital as soon as possible so that I may clear the Shield Hero's name."

"I understand. I will make arrangements for your journey at my mansion...Take her." he ordered the soldiers

When the soldiers had finally left we exited the closet

"Why didn't you take them! I know you could have stopped them all on your own!" Demanded Raph

"And when I did what do you think would happen to the people who lived here? Remember these men barged in here without any care for any consequences. That suggests that there are either arrogant or have greater military strength than the people heer...most likely both. So if anything happened to that noble or his men in this domain the people here will surely pay for it if they can be blamed in any way. The only solution is if they can be dealt in their own home so that they can't pin the blame on others. So let's find Ar'na and Filo and follow them because I doubt that man has any good intentions for Melty."

Soon after we started looking we ran into Filo and Ar'na

"Filo are you ok?" asked Ino

"She's fine, she was hiding in the attic. So, what's our plan now?" asked Ar'na

"A rich snobby noble has taken Melty to the next town over, so we are heading there to rescue her."

With that said we quickly followed the trail left by the soldiers and made it all the way their base with Ar'na going ahead to find out where Melty was taken.

By that night we stood outside the town's walled gates as dozens of demi-humans banged on the gates as Ar'na rejoined us.

"Demi-humans who love their lord must've come here for him." spoke Raph

"Then let's make sure they get him back safe and sound...Ar'na what's the best way in?"

"There is an area in the wall that we can easily slip in through."

"Well let's make our way there."

Despite our stealthy entrance we soon came upon enemies

"Okay everyone kill or spare it is up to you!" I ordered

With that the fight inside the town began, Ino and Filo seemed to prefer to simply take their opponents out without permanent damage by knocking them into wall or just blasting them away with wind while Ar'na simply fought to take them out...not caring if they lived afterwards or not by taking them out with her assault rifle via short controlled bursts. Raph, on the other hand, spared some by simply hamstring them with Duty Bound or knocking them out but seemed to go to extra lengths to make sure certain soldiers died by focussing her fire on them. I, on the other hand, used my shield to bat away at soldiers and block any attack that might have landed on my teammates, allowing them to focus entirely on attacking.

With that we pressed on, the guards simply unable to withstand our attack, but soon Raph stopped in front of a set of stairs leading underground

"What is it?" I ask concerned

"It's a dungeon where Idol kept his...entertainment." spat Raph with venom

"Go and help them...I'll take care of things up here."

With this Raph's actions of selectively targeting certain soldiers finally made sense... those soldiers along went along willing with their demented noble desires and while I didn't know the full extent of the pain he caused Raphatalia and undoubtfully many others the little Ar'na had felt comfortable passing on to me from what Raph had shared with her and the simple fact that he had managed to earn the hatred of a normally caring Raph was more than enough for me to stop holding back.

Summoning my Crimil's dagger and dismissing my shield I proceeded to walk towards where Melty was being held, killing everyone that refused my offer of leaving with their lives intact...soon enough I was kicking down the door Melty was hiding behind.

Unfortunately, my entrance had stunned Melty enough that Idol had no trouble grabbing her and holding a sword to her throat.

"Take one more step and I will slit the princess's throat!" threatened Idol

My response was to blink next to Idol, grab the arm holding the sword, break his arm and spartan kicked him into the wall.

"Melty are you okay?" I ask

"I'm okay thank you...But why did you come?"

"Because I don't leave party members behind, besides I owe this scumbag a lot of pain for what he put Raphtalia through."

"You think you can just make a mockery of me! Tort.."

Appearing next to Idol again I backhand him into the wall,

"You will do nothing but suffer for what you have done."

"Callum what are you doing!"

"When Raph first started out with us she had nightmares most nights, some were about the death of her parents while others were about the torture this man put her and her friends through. I remember countless nights with Ar'na or me comforting Raph as she went through another nightmare, and while she never felt comfortable telling me what her nightmares where about she did talk to Ar'na. In turn, Ar'na told me enough of what she went through because of this man to guarantee a very painful death."

"You simply can't kill him! He must face judgment for his crimes...my father will." said Melty before being interrupted

"You think I will trust your father or this corrupt kingdom enough to hand this monster over? Your father put this man here, this kingdom is biased against demi-humans. They don't care if this man hurt children, that he tortured children, that he killed children! I will not let this...thing get away with what he has done. If you think I would let such a person go I have misjudged you and you have misjudged me."

"But.."

"Melty sama perhaps we should go elsewhere." interrupted Reichnott

"The others are searching the dungeon below this place...please go and help any survivors." I asked

After they left I started to approach the piece of scum called Idol

"Wait please spare me..I'll give you anything money, power, women!" he whimpered

"There is nothing you can do to save yourself." I said coldly

"I sorry...but I don't think so!" exclaimed Idol as he grabbed a dagger with his good hand and tried to run me through

An inch from my face I grabbed the hand stopping the blade then I summoned void energy around my other hand into a blade-like edge I proceeded to cut his hand off.

Idol fell down screaming trying to cradle his stump with his broken arm.

Walking towards him I encompassed myself with solar energy "Sunsingers have many skills, one of which is being able to use solar to not only kill their enemies but heal their allies and though I mainly use my stormcaller ability I have not lost my voidwalker or sunsinger abilities."

"WHy why are you telling me this." whimpered Idol

"Because you are going to feel the very unique sensation of burning alive from the inside out as your veins will feel like they are pumping fire throughout your body...but you won't die as the very thing that will be killing you will also be healing you."

"M-mercy!" Idol begged

"The funny thing is if Raph had been here she would have listened to that plea and asked me to listen to Melty and let you face a fair trial...but she is not here, she is below helping those that you gave no mercy and because of that you shall receive none from me." With that I channelled solar energy into him and as I told him it healed and killed him at the same time causing unimaginable pain...but the human body can only withstand so much so within a short amount of time the only thing left of Idol was a scorched shadow where he was laying.

"Rot in hell you bastard, now to help those you hurt."

With that I left the room and quickly went to where the rest of my party was in the dungeons, just in time to see a tearful Raph holding a young girl to her chest.

"Raph what's wrong?"

"T-the medicines not working!" sobbed Raph

Taking the girl gently from Raph I whisper "There there little one...everything is going to be alright."

"Are you really the shield hero." the girl asked weakly

"I am."

"But where is your shield?" she asked while coughing weakly

Summoning my shield I press it softly into her hand "Here it is little one."

"I'm glad...I'm glad that I got to see the shield hero before I died." she said softly while Raph was barely keeping it together

"Everyone dies little one, one day even I will die." I said softly as I started to thrum with energy "But you won't be dying today and certainly not here." as I encompass myself and the little girl in energy.

**With Melty at the same time**

"How, how can he be so kind and so cruel!?" asked Melty

"It is because of his kindness that he is cruel." Answered Ar'na "To harm a child will anger a guardian like nothing else will, we do not guard the last city because it is a place, we do not guard it because of the people...we guard it for the children. We guard it so they can play and live in safety and so that others can enjoy the gift of life we cannot."

"What do you mean?"

"As a whole guardians cannot have children, whether this is because of how we are born, the price of our power or because it was simply designed that way by the travellor I do not know." said Ar'na

Then Callum and the small girl he was holding are encased with light

"What is he doing? That looks nothing like the way Filo told me he heals." said Melty

"That's because he is not healing her...she is too far gone for that to work so he is turning her into a defender."

"What do you mean too far gone? She is still alive!" protested Melty

"No she isn't, her desire and will to live long ago overtook her body's ability to survive. The reaper has already come for her...she has just been refusing to listen to him, the only way to save her is to make her a defender."

"Wait...what's a defender?"

"A defender is the child of a guardian and another person." said Ar'na

"But you said guardians couldn't have children." protested Melty

"I said on a whole, there a few though but not many. It is said when a defender is born the whole city celebrates and mourns."

"Why would they mourn a birth?" asked Melty

"Guardians do not age from time, pain, suffering and deep emotional trauma are what ages a guardian. This means that either a guardian dies before their children or they will see their children age and die. A female warlock wrote a poem about it and while I don't have time to recite it she compared it to being stabbed in the chest with a knife, that the wound would nearly heal before a bigger knife was thrust even deeper in her chest over and over again. "

"How do they handle it?"

"In different ways, most involve the support of their fireteam. Some however don't, there is a story about a famous titan who fell in love and married a civilian. When she died he hugged his sons-in-law, kissed his grandchildren and took his twin daughters for one last hunting trip...one month later his daughters returned while we journeyed further into the wilderness equipped only with his armour, his ghost and his trusted shotgun...Many many years later that same shotgun came back in the hands of a mother and her children spreading the story of her journey and the rusty knight that gave her his gun and a map to the city. Needless to say, the descendants heard her tale and with her help, they recovered his body and the body of his ghost and buried him with his long-dead wife."

"But that girl isn't his daughter." said Ino

"That's just for natural born defenders, there are also artificial defenders that are made by a guardian giving their light to them. But they aren't that common either."

"But why?" asked Melty "It sounds like you would want as many as you could."

"That's because it isn't as simple as a guardian sharing their light...its a common titan tactic of embuing each other with light so that each member is strengthening the others but the effect soon wears off."

"I don't understand?" asked Filo

"Think of it as a river, if you pour water into it you can say you say that you are increasing the water flow but as soon as you stop you cannot say that you had any lasting impact. Turning someone into a defender is like pouring a large amount of water onto a dried out river bed."

"Wait...does that mean?" asked Ino

"Yes they have to be nearly dead to turn into a defender so that the guardians light binds permanently to them otherwise they will just recover to what they were before...this is also why all cases of artificial defenders are closely checked to make sure no one is going around purposely creating the which is quite forbidden."

"What does this mean for Dad, will he be ok?" asked a concerned Filo

"He will be fine, he is one of the most powerful guardians out there for a reason. He may need to sleep later but Callum is a force to be reconned with even without his light...when Gaul took the light of the travellor Callum threw some C-4 on this foot as he was kicked off the ship...it didn't blow his foot off but he had an awful limp for the rest of his short life."

At that point the light around Callum died down. "Come on everyone lets get the fuck out of here."

With that, they left the dungeon with Callum carrying the little girl

"Wait what happening over there?" asked Raph suddenly

As one we all turn to the nearby pillar with a figure in black kneeling infront as the pillar started to flash with energy and the ground began to shake.

"Oh no." gasped Reichnott


	18. Chapter 17 Big Bird

Chapter 17

I don't own destiny

I don't own Rising of the Shield Hero

Love your reviews L

I too hated how Idol had such as easy death...though it was kind of ironic being killed by the same monster that he summoned so I put that in (though I guess I could have also done by having the monster break out when it 'feels' the other crystals nearby.

Callum won't be doing much fighting the t-rex and it's not because he is weakened but more tired (and also another reason which will be said later) the way I see it he could still defeat it but it's like a boxer who just did an intense work out before the match

I never said it was Keel that was becoming the defender :) I wanted it to be a surprise

As for the filolial queen, originally I was just going to have Callum show her his fights but using your idea, I will add onto it

Also, it had started to slip my mind about having more guardians show up so thanks for that, also I think why Naomfumi didn't say why he wouldn't say anything about how bad the other heroes are was because not many people chose to listen to him

**Story start**

"What's wrong?" I ask

"The heroes of the past built that stone monument to seal a monster away." Answered Reichnott

With that, the ground started to shake even more, and strange symbols appeared around the monument before it began to break up in a beam of light, and out of that light came...

"Is that a fucking T-rex?" I ask

**"ROOAAARRRR"**

As it stepped towards us, it thoughtlessly crushed the cloaked figure beneath its foot.

Swinging its head around it started to sniff the air

"What's it doing?" asked Raph

At that point it whipped its head around to face me, eyes looking directly at me as its chest began to glow, and I felt a familiar energy that reminded me of the crystals that I got from the dragon.

'Oh, you must be joking!' I thought as it stomped his way over to me

"Okay everyone we need to get that bastard of this village...judging from the look of him he won't go down easily and because it seems interested in me I'll lead him away, catch up to me when you can." with that I quickly summoned my sparrow and sped away, making sure that it was still following me

**With the majority of the party**

"Daddy wait!" as Filo starts after Callum

"Filo! Stay with us, we need you to help these people." ordered Ar'na

"...Yes aunty." She said reluctantly as she stared angrily at the T-rex chasing her father

At this Raph and Ar'na starting to help the children onto Filo, once they were loaded up, they quickly headed to the village gates.

"Wait, is Callum going to be okay? I thought what he did back there tired him out?" asked Ino in concern

"He can still fight, he just won't be able to go full out for very long...but still the sooner we get to him, the better."

Just then the gates come into sight

"Halt!" ordered a troop of guards as they readied their pikes

"Ino take them out!" ordered Ar'na

Muttering a short incantation a powerful whirlwind appears in the centre of the guards blowing them away

"Its Lord Reichnott!" shouted one of the demi-humans on the other side of the gate

"Reichnott sama is alive!" cried out another in joy

As the villagers continued to celebrate at the safe return of their beloved Lord Ar'na was using her knife to break the locks keeping the gates closed

"Okay gates opened, lets hand these kids over and get back to Callum!" spoke Ar'na

Before they could leave though Raph quickly ran over to where the children and Reichnott were standing, with Reichnott holding the sleeping form of girl that had been turned.

"Keel please get Rifana and the others out of here before the guards notice that you have escaped. Here is some extra medicine it, heals you and gives you the energy you'll need to get away." She said as she hands them a small bag "This medicine that Callum has made into small tablet form...it's very potent so don't have more than two a day...there also enough for everyone."

With that, she jumped onto Filo with Ino as Ar'na summoned her sparrow and they followed the trail of destruction left by the dragon, soon enough they came across Callum and the dragon fighting near a lake. Callum with his sword drawn and on the defensive, with the dragon worse for wear with one eye blinded by a nasty looking cut running from its crown to its snout. Seeing the group he disengages with the dragon and blinks to the rest of the party.

"Ok teaching time, Raph, Ino, Filo and Melty you are to take this guy down without the help of either Ar'na or myself. We aren't always going to be around to help you out, and we need to know that you can take care of yourselves."

"WHAT!" cried out Raph, Ino, and Melty

"YAY!" shouted out Filo happily as she charged at the monster kicking it repeatedly in the face

"Filo don't just run off and attack like that!" shouted Raph as she opened fire with her assault rifle while Ino casts fireballs into the face of the dragon whenever Filo gives her an opening

"We aren't doing any damage, is armour like hide is too thick to pierce! We need something heavy...wait my charged attack I can use that." holstering her assault rifle Raph draws her sword and starts to charge her mana into the sword...unfortunately this gains the attention of the dragon, and it is more than happy to attack a non-moving target.

"Shit he won't give me the time I need to charge my attack enough to hurt him." as Raph alongside to disengage before the dragon could deal its heavy blow

"Heres a hint, what happens when a heavy, slow animal falls in the mud?" I shout out

"There isn't any mud; there is only a...lake! Melty, Ino use the water in the lake to create a deep and wide mud pit around him to sink into!" ordered Raph as she once again begins to charge her attack

Looking at each other Ino and Melty gives the other a short nod, and together they create a whirlpool around the dragon using the water taken from the lake with the dragon at the centre. Soon the clear whirlpool begins to turn brown as it mixes with the surrounding earth, as one Ino and Melty cancel the spell leaving the dragon neck-deep in mud.

"Ino dry it!" ordered Raph

One incarnation later a wave of fire sweeps over the mud and the dragon, doing no damage to the dragon but cooking the ground enough to walk on and further trapping the dragon.

She was charging at the dragon with sword glowing a bright orange Raph unleased her attack sending a crescent-shaped wave of energy into the flank of the monster opening a wid gash along its side, critically wounding it.

As the beast roars in pain Raph pants

_pants_" That took more then I thought." _pants _"But a few more attacks like that and he will be finished."

Before things could continue an ominous glow started to build up in the throat of the monster causing everyone to retreat to a safe distance immediately...but before it could unleash its attack what had to be the biggest bird came falling out of the sky and stamped of its face. A combination of the blow and the fact the dragons own attack had nowhere to go caused its head to explode.

Reaching down the enormous bird pulls out a large crystal from the corpse of the dragon. Turning to face us the bird asks

"The shield hero I take it?" the female bird asks

"How can I help you?" I ask

"I wish to discuss many things with you, but this form isn't suitable for conversation." replies the bird

"Yeah looking up that far for along conversation will be awkward." I agreed

"Indeed, please allow me a moment." she said as she begins to change when it was over a young-looking with wings much like Filo stood in front of us..though I did notice that her wings were bigger. Allow to introduce myself, I am the queen of all the filolials in the world, but you can call me Fitoria."

"Fitoria?" asked Melty in shock

"You know her?" asked Raph

"Yes, centuries ago, a hero was said to have raised a filolial. Her name is legendary."

"Centuries ago?" asked Ino in shock "Is she really that old."

"I am." came the calm reply of Fitoria

"Wow will ever be that big?" asked Filo in amazement

"If you ever got that big, you wouldn't be able to pull the carriage." I said

"It would also take dozens of filolial lifespans to get to my size, so don't worry about it." added Fitoria

"Awww." pouted Filo

'So she has really lived that long.' I thought to myself

"Now it is your turn to introduce yourselves, Party of the Shield Hero."

"My name is Callum and this is my adopted daughter Filo." as I ruffle Filo's hair

"Nice to meet you!" beamed Filo

"My name is Raphtalia, though everyone calls me Raph."

"Ar'na, I'm the second in command around here."

"My name is Rino...but due to certain circumstances I've been going by Ino to protect myself."

"And I'm Melty."

"I remember you, last time we met you helped me. Thank you for your aid at that time."

"You met each other before?" I ask curiously

"Yes, I ran into her on the way back to the capital after a diplomatic visit." answered Melty

"So pretty much how we met. Anyway, what are you here for?" I ask

"It's a long story and this isn't a great place for a chat." as she jesters towards a carriage

"When the hell di...you what never mind, everyone in the magically appearing carriage. But before that, I'm going to get some materials from this guy." as I walk towards the dead body of the dragon

"I don't like the idea of a Cardinal Hero using dragon material for his equipment." said Fitoria

"Yeah I know all about the dragon-filolial rivalry thing that's going on from Filo, it took a while to stop her from running to any dragon she saw to challenge them...I would have thought though that someone of your age would have gotten over it."

"It's cursed and while cursed powers are immense so are the consequences they come with!" warned Fitoria

"And that's why I cleanse anything before I put it in the shield...with how things work here the last thing I want is some sort of shield STD." I said to reassure Fitoria that there weren't any risks here

"What's an STD?" asked Raph curiously

"...you get it off someone who hasn't been hygenic." I said hurriedly while ignoring Ar'na glare

"Please get in the carriage, I'll need you to answer several questions when we get there." spoke up Fitoria

"Wait, what about my carriage? We left it behind at glasses manor?" asked Filo tearfully "It's got a lifetime of memories in it, we can't possibly leave it behind!"

"I'll send my family to pick it and the rest of dragon meat up, no need to worry." answered Fitoria

As we entered the carriage and closed the door, I could feel the magic of the carriage activate, and when the door opened a moment later, it revealed that we were in a completely different location.

"W-what just happened?" asked Raph

"Some sort of transportation magic it seems." I spoke up

"We travelled instantly!" said Melty amazed

"What amazing ruins!" exclaimed Ino

"It looks like a dump." said Filo bluntly

"I hear that it's believed to be the ruins of the first civilisation that the original heroes defended." said Fitoria

"Only believed?" asked Ar'na curiously

"These ruins existed long before I was born. For what it is worth I have been watching over them." continued Fitoria

"Is this a filolial sanctuary?" asked Melty

"Yes...I'm not supposed to bring humans here."

"Wow!" beamed Melty

Just then we heard the rumbling growl of Filo's stomach.

"It looks like someones hungry." I laughed

"I think you should all get some rest, please make yourselves at home." offered Fitoria

"Thank you, it has been a long day, and everyone is hungry and in need of some sleep." as went to get the cooking started

"I wonder if Keel and Rifana are okay." worried Raph

"They would be fine they are with a lot of other people including Reichnott, and by this time they should be back home." assured Ar'na

**An hour later**

"I can't believe that I had to cook for all those filolials." I then felt the presence of Fitoria behind me "I'm sorry, but there aren't any seconds...I know how much filolial queens can eat from Filo."

"It's not that, I think it's time we had that talk." replied Fitoria

With that, we walked away to have our chat...though the way she walked on the wall reminded me of Filo.

"I want to know how that monster was released from its prison." asked Fitoria

"Short answer some dipshit released in and some dipshit was then stepped on. Though from the way you said that you didn't expect to see that monster." I queried

"No, I was looking for you and your party because I had heard that a new queen candidate had been found." replied Fitoria

"By that are you referring to Filo?"

"Yup." came her simple reply

"Why is here growth so different from other filolials? I have my suspicions, but I want to me sure." I asked

"Its because a hero is raising her...so tell me why the seal was removed?" asked Fitoria again

"If I had to guess the person who released it intended me to die fighting it...a lot of people in power have been trying to get rid of me and the fact that they knew I would not abandon the people of that town to die and the fact that the monster was so powerful must have been a sure bet to them." I answered, sighing I continued "I'm not sure that what is worse...the people that are using the waves or the Cardinal Heroes squabbling among themselves while the people they are supposed to be protecting die."

"I know that the human supremacist countries have always scorned the Shield Hero."

"Yeah I've noticed that." I responded dryly

"Enough!" turning sharply, she faces me "You need to talk it out. As much as humans and demi-humans hate each other, it is unacceptable for the heroes to be fighting." said Fitoria strictly

"Their childishness is pathetic." I agreed

After that, she climbed up on one of the columns nearby with me following soon after

"Do you hero's know about the hourglass?" she asked

"You mean the ancient dragon hourglasses? I sure do."

"Then why haven't the Cardinal Heroes been fighting the Waves across the world?"

"Because until recently I had no idea that the other kingdoms were facing the waves...it seems that a certain king would rather that we not know that Melromarc wasn't the one in trouble."

"I'm not surprised, the Four Cardinal Heroes the to be summoned to one kingdom each and help them fight the waves...instead the King of Melromarc went against protocol and summoned all of them. Because of this I have been going wherever I am needed, but your heroes aren't taking part in any other battles. If I am honest I couldn't care about what happens to the humans, I only fight because the hero who raised me asked me to."

"So you are doing this for your father."

"My job is to protect this world...but I can't do it all by myself. I need the help of the other heroes."

"At a certain point, a daughter must realise what she wants to do may not be what her father wants, and to be honest, you are far more qualified than the three stooges."

"While I might be able to handle things for now it will come a time that **all** the heroes are needed."

"So that is why you want the heroes to work together."

"Yes...the heroes are meant to work together, this is necessary in order to protect this world." said Fitoria

"Yeah...that's not happening, I've tried to work with them but they are either too nieve, too stubborn, too stupid or too much of all three."

"Very well, then...it was so very long ago that my memory of it has faded, but I can still remember. But I still remember what I need to do, if the heroes insist on fighting each other instead of fighting the waves together...then for the sake of the world, I will kill all the heroes so that new heroes can replace them."

"Hahahahah...arrr" I laughed "That is so cute!"

"I don't see what is so amusing?" asked Fitoria

"You think you could kill me, Fitoria I have faced and killed things more powerful then you or that dragon and though I do not doubt that you could kill all the other Cardinal Heroes even if they attacked you together."

"Then why was the dragon still alive?"

"It was a learning experience for the rest of my party in how to handle stronger opponents then they were used to...though I am wondering why you would go through the effort of killing all the heroes when you can just reassign them to people that are qualified to be called heroes."

"You can do that?" asked Fitoria curiously

"It as easy process, Ar'na has already technique been the shield hero for a short than before I took the shield back. Of course, that was only just a temporarily reassignment, unless the first user dies they can easily take back the weapon for others we need a permanent version otherwise they will be able to take back the weapon."

"And how can you do that?"

"Each weapons records the people who has used it and writes them done on a list if you will, a list of who can use it deep in the weapons design if their name is removed they seize to be able to use the weapon as it no longer recognise them and they will not be able to use the weapon any more."

"It is really that simple?...by the way what do you mean that you have faced more powerful then the Tyrant and me?"

"Here, let me show you." placing my hand on her head I show her my fights with Crota, Oryx and Gaul as well as the more recent row along side Saint 14

After it it is Fitoria took a moment to compose herself

"You have given plenty to think about...could you please give me some time to adjust to this new information?"

"Of course." and with that, I left Fitoria with her thoughts and wandered off to bed

I had barely settled down when I felt someone presence near me, rolling over I saw that it was Raph

"Raph what are you still doing up...are you ok?" I asked concerned

"I-I was wondering if I could sleep next to you tonight...its just that.." trailed off Raph

Understanding what she was trying to say I immediately agreed and gave her room to settle next to me.

That night I said nothing as Raph's silent tears soaked by shoulder as she mourned for her parents, her village and her friends...but most of all the childhood she could never have.

I said nothing; I only comforted her.

Hey if anyone wants to preview the next chapter of Harrys destiny PM me


	19. Chapter 18 Fighting Birds

I do not own Destiny 1 or 2

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero

Grammarly is my Beta

Before I begin the story I'd like to give everyone an update

As long as I have been writing this story I have had it's sequel already in mind, I originally intended to start the sequel when I got to the events that happened in episode 25 and update this story whenever a new episode came out and simply hope that everything lines up.

But when it reaches this stage I will also start writing two new stories, the first one will be called Rising of the Fist a mix of Tekken and Rising of the Shield Hero. This story was requested by a reader and I'm going to enjoy writing it.

The second story was inspired by multiple readers asking why I did not have a titan instead of my warlock, this story will be called The Shield and the Spear and will have a sentinel titan as the main character. However, it will not be taking the role of the Shield Hero but of The Spear Hero. How will Melromarc take a Spear Hero that is worthy of the name Hero? How will they handle a Hero that they can't manipulate?

L Both of Raptalia friends are alive, Keel is the same while Rifana is a guardian hybrid. As for now we have seen he last of them, they will however make an appearance in the sequel. As for the weapons they will be going to OC adventures and worthy (aka not corrupt) soldiers if the heroes are no longer deemed worthy of using them (could go either way) for two reasons 1 it is not the guardians world they are fighting for an permanently assigning guardians when they might be needed on earth is not a good idea. 2 I see the weapons on being on par with exotic weapons so while some gaurdians will want to get their hands on one there is not OMG it is so powerful and cool! I MUST HAVE!

Guest Your pretty much spot on Ren is naive with a touch of stubborness due to his 'lone wolf' behavour. Itsuka is stubborn with a touch of naiveness about him and moto is stupid, stubborn and naive. Also if I'm going to take the weapon away from any hereo it will first be Moto...though propalby not to the second season.

Also sorry it took so long to update, I have a new story coming out and I bought assassins creed odyssy have been playing the crap out of it (haven't been gaming much for a while and wanted to make up for that and relax a bit)

Raphtalia is the best girl for 2020 crunchy roll awards

Also, I am sorry but keyboard broke so I am publishing this early

**Story Start**

The next day

'Once again I am making a meal for a bunch of birds' I think as I take a sip of soup 'hmmm needs more salt.'

A bit of salt later

"They really seem to be into you." said Raph

"I know right." agreed Melty

"That's because I cooked them two full-sized meals." I stated dryly

"Excuse me, I would like to have a spar against Filo." asked/stated Fitoria

After sending a questioning look her way I turn to Filo and ask "Well Filo do you want to fight against Fitoria?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Filo happily

"However, if things get out of hand I will interrupt the match." I warned

"I have to ask you not to, I need to see if your party will be able to fight the waves without the other heroes. Because of that I want to fight one one one with Filo."

With that we made enough room for the fight between Filo and Fitoria

"I will be fighting in my human form, I'd like you to do the same." said Fitoria

"Sure thing." agreed Filo as she took a pair of gloves from her pockets

"Where did she get those from?" I ask out loud

"They were a gift form Erhard, he wanted to give her something in case she was ever stuck in her human form." offered Raph

"Alright...read...set..GO!" I shouted out

Filo immediately jumped into the air and propelled herself downwards with both her feet angled downwards sending up a plume of dust when she hit the ground.

"Your too slow." said Fitoria emotionlessly before throwing her into the air

Taking a moment to stabilize

"Huh? Where did she go?" wondered Filo before Fitoria suddenly appeared behind her and smacked her back to the ground

"Filo-chan!" cried Melty

"You can do it Filo! Get back up!" said Raph

Filo quickly gets back to her feet

"You didn't take as much damage as I expected you." said Fitoria in slight confusion

"I'm stronger then you think I am." responded Filo

"Filo you need to fight smart don't fight hard." I instructed

"Right dad!" lifting an arm Filo continues "As source of thy power, Filo orders you. Decipher the laws of nature and blow my target away with a vicious vacuum blast!" before adding quietly "and propel me towards my target. Zweit Tornado!"

A twin set of tornados spiralled from her hands towards Fitoria

"Nullify the vacuum blurst. Anti-Zweit Tornado!" cried Fitoria as the tornado invelloped her...before a transparent wind shield broke it up

However, Fitoria wasn't expecting Filo to suddenly slam into her with Filo's wings wrapped around herself forming a feathery bullet sending Fitoria flying back.

"What just happened? How did she move so fast?" asked Melty confused

"One of the things I taught Filo and Ino was science, especially anything to do with wind and in Ino's case also fire. If you can create a vacuum you can get an object to reach unbelievable speeds as it is sucked forward especially if you propel it forward with wind."

"That sounds kind of complex." said a confused Melty

"It's really not...just think of when you remove a bucket of water from a lake, the water goes rushing into the bucket and when you remove it the water rushes in to fill the gap. This is the same, the air rushes in and pushes the ball forward." helped Ino

"So that is what's happening, your hardening your feathers and using them as a robust shield...quite impressive." said Fitoria with some approval in her voice.

"And that's not all I can do with it. Feather Barrage!" shouted out Filo as she swept her wings forward sending a blast of wind and a dozen gleaming feathers flying directly at Fitoria.

Immediately jumping out of the way and sees the ground where she was before littered with feathers that were deeply imbedded in the ground like a dozen sharp knives.

"It seems like I need to take this more seriously." said Fitoria as light began to form around her

"Is she absorbing the mana particles from the air? I didn't even know that was possible." asked Melty in shock

"Filo, don't let her charge up her attack and keep your eyes open for any opening...I know you can do you it!" I shouted

For some reason this caused Fitoria to loose concentration

"Right!" exclaimed Filo jumping into the air fists glowing green "Spiral Strike Drill!" shouted as a pair of large glowing claws shreaded her gloves

In response Fitoria raises her hand and creates a transparent shield that stopped Filo in her tracks

"Spiral Strike Drill!" shouted Filo as she started to spin furiously forming a small tornado around herself

For a moment the barrier stood strong before it caved in sending Filo flying past Fitoria, the wind from the tornado creating shallow cuts on Fitoria's face and dress. Before Filo could turn around and attack again, Fitoria holds up her hand

"That's enough...I've seen everything to." said Fitoria

"HEH? Didn't you want to fight?" questioned Filo

"You were testing her weren't you?" I ask walking up

"Yes and she passed." in Fitoria's hand appears a beautiful tiara

"Whats that?" asked Filo

"A symbol that shows that you have proved yourself in my test. Please lower your head." spoke Fitoria

Upon doing so Fitoria places the tiara on Filo's head.

"Filo I hereby appoint you as my successor." Said Fitoria

Upon annoucing this all the nearby filolials started to caw

"Wow your going to be queen, thats amazing!" beamed Melty as she admired the tiara, which vanishes and turns into a...cowlick?

"Is that the symbol for being next in line?" asks Raph in confusion

"It's sooo cute!" cooed Melty

"Huh! Something weird is on my head!" cried Filo as she grabbed the cowlick


	20. Chapter 19 Unpleasant reunion

Chapter19

I do not own Destiny 1 or 2

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero

Grammarly is my Beta

Marlowe, the weapons at the moment will stay with the cardinal heroes. I'm waiting for them to do something stupid in the next season, that said they will lose the ability to act independently and will be babysitted. I also liked how you pointed out the flaws of Itsuka, I will also have the queen make the declaration that you suggested so if Callum sees the heroes misbehaving he can legally take their weapons away

L I like your idea of each of the kingdoms being represented and if/when the cardinals lose their weapons each kingdom will be allowed to put forward multiple people of standing for Callum to chose from or just chosen for that weapon

Also please remember to vote on poll, it helps me know what stories you want

**Story Start**

For a while we all amused ourselves watch Filo overreact to the cowlick, pull it out only for it to grow immediately back and the process was then repeated.

"It will continue to grow back so you should get used to it sooner than later." said Fitoria a lot more cheerfully then she was before

"It's just a cowlick, it's nothing major." I agreed

Filo just pouted in response

"I'd also like to give you something to. Please show me your shield." spoke Fitoria

Upon doing so, Fitoria pulls out one of her own cowlicks and feeds it to the shield unlocking a lot of new features

"Thank you for that." I said gratefully

"Your welcome, but I do have something I wish to talk to you about later. But first, we have to celebrate Filo's new status, is there anything in particular you want to do?" asked Fitoria

"Anything?" asked a squirming Melty

A short time later

"I can't believe that Melty asked if she could ride Fitoria." said Ar'na

"Well, Melty is filolial mad. Honestly, it was either this or a blanket filled with her feathers. On the plus side Fitoria also offered a ride to the others, though Raph does look pretty scared up there." I said humorously

After a short rid everyone was back on the ground all taking the ride differently. Melty was over the moon, Filo was wondering how long it would be until she was that big, Ino was just happy while Raph...hadn't let go of the pillar she had grabbed onto as soon as she was on the ground.

"So high, so high." whimpered Raph

"I'm glad you all enjoyed the ride, but the celebration isn't over." said Fitoria, either ignoring or not noticing the traumatised Raph

With that, all the nearby filolials cawwed and grabbed someone and lifted them onto their backs before running away, though two had to work in tandem to get Raph away from her pillar.

That night was spend around the campfire, dancing, Filo siting on a throne and me getting smothered by birds.

After the party was over, everyone fell asleep surrounded by an ocean of filolials, well everyone but Fitoria and me.

"What is it now?" I ask

"I've thought about what you said last night about taking the weapons from the heroes." said Fitoria

"And what did you decide?" I ask

"If you can do what you say you can then I am willing to work with you. However, I must ask you to at least try to get along with the current wielders and see if it is possible to turn them into suitable fighters." requested Fitoria

"Okay I'm willing to do that, but I want to know why?" I ask

"It will take a while to find people suitable to wield the cardinal weapons, grabbing someone random on the street will not work and might be even less suitable them those wielding them now." spoke Fitoria

"Agreed, we wouldn't want someone incompetent using the weapons when a better choice is but a day away."

"Then tomorrow I will drop you off nearby another hero." said Fitoria "Also, if even a single Cardinal Hero is missing when the wave hits it becomes harder defeat it, and the next wave will arrive much more quickly. So remember that when you see the heroes next." warned Fitoria

"Thanks for the warning, I'll definitely keep that in mind." I said sincerely

"Also sometime in the future, and I can't tell you when but the world will require a sacrifice from everyone. And the heroes will be forced to choose what they will fight for, will you fight for the world or its people?" asked Fitoria

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously

"If you chose the world many lives will be lost, but you will be doing your duty." said Fitoria trailing off at the end

"And if you chose the people?" I prompted

"That will be a hard and thorny path. Unfortunately, I have forgotten a lot over my life and all I can remember is that saving the world is different from saving the people. That and previous heroes wished their successors would chose to save the people." said Fitoria seriously

"But I have to ask why you are telling me this? Why not the other heroes?" I ask

"I guess it's because I place you higher than the others, even before I knew of your past heroics."

"Why?" I asked curiously

"Because you raised Filo the next queen and also while I cannot remember I am almost sure the person who raised me was the shield hero." said Fitoria sadly "You see filolials have short memories and it was such a long time ago."

"He was English." I said bluntly

"English?" asked Fitoria

"It's a country where I'm from, you see your name is awfully similar to Queen Victoria a person that ruled there once. I believed he named you after her."

"Thank you, even if it's not true it will nice to pretend that I can remember something." said Fitoria

"Would you?" I ask

"I don't understand?" asked Fitoria in turn

"I could make you something so that you can dream of your time with the man who raised you. It won't happen every night though."

"...I'd like that thank you." said Fitoria sincerely

Mentally searching through my inventory for something suitable I find something, summoning an Iron Banner token and small enhancement core I get to work carefully changing it by channelling my light through it.

When I was finished, I handed to Fitoria who started to inspect it

"Their done, if you want I can change it into a necklace or maybe..." I would have continued to offer suggestions if it wasn't for the sight of Fitoria swallowing the token

"What the hell, why did you that?" I asked astonished

"This way I can never lose it." said Fitoria bluntly

"That's a..good point." I said slowly "It will show you memories that have a deep emotional importance to you."

Laying head in my lap Fitoria continues "Thank you, this means a lot to me."

"For what you have been doing for all these years it is the least I can do." I said as I started to stroke her hair.

The next day after a good night sleep and once more feeding the birds, Fitoria proceeded to drop us off.

"Thank you for everything Fitoria-san." said Raph while giving a slight bow

"And thank you for bringing Filo's carriage, it means a lot to her." I said sincerely as we all watch Filo fuss over her beloved wagon, making sure nothing was out of place

"Also, you said you would be dropping us off near a hero?" I ask

"Yes, there is one nearby I can sense them."

"Well, let's go meet them." I said

"Shie...No Callum, please keep Filo safe." said Fitoria, deciding to call my by my name rather than the title of Shield Hero

"No need to ask, I will always keep my daughter safe." I said resolutely

With that we were off, Filo happily drawing the carriage as Fitoria waved goodbye.

A few hours had passed before we came in sight to the border, a great wall that separated the two kingdoms.

"It looks a bit too heavily defended, is there no other way?" asked Ino concerned

"No, any other path will take us too far out of our path to work." said Ar'na firmly

"Besides, didn't Fitoria say that there was a hero nearby?" asked Raph

"Yes she did, though the fact that we haven't run into them suggests that either they have been staying away from the roads or that she can just 'sense' if they are within a certain area around her but can't accurately gauge where they are without searching. But I have a feeling that we will find out where they are down there, and Fitoria wanted me to talk to the other heroes."

"But what if there is no hero down there? Or they don't want to listen?" asked Melty

"Either way we will force our way through, and if there is a hero down there and they don't want to talk...well depending on what they do I'll either just knock them out or take their cardinal weapon and give it to someone qualified." I answered

"You can do that?" asked Melty shocked

"Yes he can, I used the shield in the last wave for a short period" Ar'na answered a stunned Melty

With that, we headed towards the border pass, the guards on the wall, quickly noticing our approach. So by the time we had reached it, there was a small army ready to meet us along with someone I definitely didn't want to see.

"Why out of all of them did it have to be that jackass." I groaned

"Do you want to cancel or continue?" asked Ar'na

"Continue, but I'm going need a book on philosophy or something later because this guy's stupidity is contagious."

Stopping the carriage a short distance away, we all disembark from it.

"Alright, Motoyasu I'm going to need you to listen to me and let us through afterwards." I said calmly

"Is that all you have to say for yourself...scum." said Motoyasu angrily

"What did you just say!" there is no way I will let a guy like this talk down to me

"Is that all you have to say!" shouted Motoyasu "Devil of the Shield!" as he attacked me

With no trouble, I raise my shield to block the blow.

"Who the hell attacks someone for asking to talk to them!" I said with annoyance

"How dare you act like you did nothing wrong, especially when you are still using your brainwashing shield to force people to fight for you like the coward you are!" Responded Motoyasu

That had me stumped "A brainwashing shield? Where did that come from?" I ask surprised

"Don't try to pretend, I know your shield can be used to control others just like Raphtalia-chan and Filo-chan!" roared Motoyasu, who once more attacked me this time channelling lightning around his spear

Once more, I blocked it with ease. "Okay Motoyasy I am quickly losing patience with you, if you continue to act like this it will not end well for you." I warned

"Don't listen to him Motoyasu-sama or he'll use his brainwashing shield on you." cried out a new voice

'Oh not this waste of space.' I mentally groaned

Sure enough from behind the guards came Malty and another of Motoyasu's party

"Don't worry I won't let myself be swayed by his silver tongue." said Motoyasu dramatically "Not after what he did to Ren and Itsuka." he added angrily

"And what did I do to Ren and Itsuka?" I asked curiously

"Don't act like you don't know!" exclaimed Motoyasu as he began to rapidly thrust his spear at me, each blow was easily avoided by me.

"I don't know, so how about you tell me!" I said finally having enough

"Fine keep pretending your innocent scum, Meteor.." started Motoyasu before being interrupted as I slammed into him

"Enough! It is clear that you are not suitable to use the Cardinal Spear, so I now will take it and allow the queen of Meloromarc to choose a proper replacement." I said

"You can't do that! I'm the spear hero!" rebuffed Motoyasu

"You are nothing! Over and over you have put yourself before others, you have let the people of this kingdom down over and over again." I would have continued if it wasn't for Ino walking in front of me.

"Ino?" I asked questioningly

"I want to fight him, I want to face my past." said Ino quietly

"...very well." taking a step back I let Ino take it from here

"Backing down and making someone else fight for you already, you really are a cowardly piece of scum." insulted Motoyasu with Malty grinning widely behind him

"SHUT IT!" shouted Ino making Motoyasu and Malty flinch "It is you that's the scum, to him you are nothing more than a candle struggling to stay alight when he is a great bonfire."

"Oh please, you just think that because you don't know any better. But don't worry I'm sure Motoyasu-sama will forgive you and let his join his party." said Malty snidely

"Oh I know what it's like to be in his party, I didn't quite like it." responded Ino

In response to this Motoyasu gets a confused look on his face while Malty's eyes narrow in suspicion

"I don't understand, you were in my party? But I don't remember someone like you being in it." said Motoyasu in confusion

"Of course you wouldn't." snarled Ino "But then again I was quite different, a simple and quiet girl that only wanted to help a hero protect her home...unfortunately that girl was entirely too trusting, and it nearly cost her everything."

"Who are you?" asked Motoyasu interested on who this person was

Taking her hood off and removing her face mask has Malty and her friend pailing in shock

"My name is Rino, I was a companion of yours until the two behind you sold me as a sex slave to make some money...I called for you to help me, but you never answered. Instead, the person that was considered the least among the Cardinal Hero's saved me, just like he saved a young demi-human slave and gave her freedom back."

"Don't listen to her, the Devil of the Shield has influenced her memories just like he did to me when he made me think I was attacked!" said a panicked Malty trying to stop the situation from getting out of her control.

"Right that makes sense, Malty-chan would never do something so despicable." Said Motoyasu to himself "Don't worry Rino after I defeat the Devil of the Shield I won't rest until you get your real memories back."

"Enough we need to defeat the Devil before his shield starts to affect us." said Malty holding a ball of energy which changes into a circular cage of electricity

"Now you can't run away, and I'll be able to free your slaves with little issue." stated Motoyasu

"Actually, someone could still get out through the top, so how about we change that." I said snapping my fingers causing the cage to create a roof

"What how!" said Malty in shock "That spell should my under my sole control how can you change it.!?"

"You may be able to create a lighting cage...if indeed that was your spell and not made by someone else beforehand. M, on the other hand, am a stormcaller, I talk to the lightning and the lighting talks to me, and we will never willingly hurt the other. I-Rino do you want to take them on yourself or do you want us involved?" I ask at the end

"Call me Ino, its who I am now. And if one of them tries a sneak attack that I don't see please step in, but I think I will be fine." said Ino confidently


	21. Chapter 20 Crack ass Popes

Chapter 20

I do not own Destiny 1 or 2

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero

Grammarly is my Beta

So far next story will the Destiny/Stargate Atlantis crossover

Story Start

"Tch, do you really think that you can find us all alone?" questioned Malty angrily

"No...I know I can" replied Ino calmly

"I'm sorry Rino, but as long as you stand against me I'll have to fight even if it means hurting you." said Motoyasu as he charges thrusting his spear forward

In response, Ino places her staff in front of her so that when it meets the two-pronged spear, it will land between the prongs stopping it which is exactly what happened

"Please surrender Rino, you can trust us." begged Motoyasu

Pulling out her karambit, she slashes at Motoyasu's arm, the blade going through the armour as if it was made from tinfoil making him jump backwards clutching his now bleeding arm.

'Smart, the spear needs two arms to use properly, and with that wound, it will be harder for him to fight.'

"I made the mistake of trusting you and those bitches behind you once, I won't make the same mistake again." swore Ino "and try to remember the name's Ino now."

"You bitch, how dare you attack Motoyasu!" scowled Malty "As source of thy power and queen to be I order thee. Decipher the laws of creation and drench my targets in a rain of flame! Zweit fire squall!"

With that done a circular disk fire appeared before detonating in a flash of flame sending hundreds of small fire balls at Ino and us.

In response, Ino merely lifts her staff and intones "Zweit vacuum wall."

This created a large rotating disk of air in front of everyone, as soon the fireballs hit it they spluttered and died. However, Ino wasn't finished

"Zweit air blast!" calls Ino as a blast of air rams into Motoyasu sending him flying backwards.

"Zweit fire shot!" shouted out Melty

"Zweit air shot!" cried out the other unknown member of Motoyasu party

In mid-air these attacks connected and became much stronger, the air pushing and strengthening the fire.

"Air vacuum prison!" shouted out Ino as a circular cone of air appeared around Ino.

As soon as the fire hit the cone of air it burst into flames, making Malty and the other woman burst into grins...grins that they then lost when the fire died down revealing an unharmed Ino.

"How did Ino do that? She should have been burnt to a crisp when the flame hit her own air." questioned Melty

"Fire needs three things to stay alight, heat oxygen and fuel. While air was circling around her there was a vacuum wall inside that the flames could not pierce. Put simply when the fire hit it followed the channel of air since there was no air touching Ino the flames couldn't hit her...its a good strategy if you can hold your breath long enough otherwise it will backfire on you horribly."

"How dare you force Rino to attack us." said Motoyasu as he stumbled to his feet, leaning heavily on his spear.

"You still don't get it, everything you know about the Shield Hero is a lie." said Ino with pity in her voice "Zweit air walls!"

Two larger tunnels air formed, one going left, the other right with the Melty, Motoyasu and the unkown girl where caught in the middle and slammed together.

Struggling to get to his knees Motoyasu manages to gasp out "How can you be this strong, you don't shouldn't even have your class upgrades."

"Oh you know about that do you?" asks Ino "Well you see we actually do have our upgrades, Callum wasn't going to let a bunch of corrupted nuns, priests and king screw us over so he got us the upgrades without them knowing about it."

"Maybe if you had spent more time training and less time preening under the spotlight you would have won against Ino or at least forced us to intervene." I said calmly as Motoyasu pushes himself up with his spear

"Even so I must continue, I must avenge Ren-san and Itsuka-san and free the girls under your control." said Motoyasu with conviction

With that everything made sense

"Ah, so you think I killed them, tell me did you actually see their bodies? Was there any actual evidence that I was involved or did you just take them at their word? Just like when you were told I had a 'mind control shield'?" I ask

Motoyasu's glare told me all I need to know

Before things could continue I froze as did Filo

'There's a large energy build-up, but where is it coming from?' I think to myself

"Callum all the soldiers vanished!" cried Raph

"Shit, everyone together now!" raising up my shield I quickly cry out "Bunker Shield! Mud Shield! Force Shield!"

Around us formed a simple bunker, not unlike those used in wars, around that formed a mud sphere and finally a visible force field not dissimilar to what titans use to protect their allies.

"What do you think you are doing!" demanded Malty

'Damn I kind of hoped she wouldn't be close enough as, unlike Motoyasu I don't need her alive for now.'

Unfortunately, Malty wasn't used to being ignored "I said.."

"I don't give a shit so just shut the hell up!"

It's at that point I felt it a large energy attack from the sky falling directly at us when it hit the very ground shook. With some resistance, the force shield broke, and the mud shield began to dry and crack but before it could fully give the attack was over.

Waiting a moment to make sure there was no follow up attack, I dismissed the untouched bunker and what remained of the mud shield. When I did so, everyone was stunned by the amount of damage around us as we were now in a deep crater with what looked like volcanic veins running down the walls and floor.

"Melty-chan, what just happened?" asked Motoyasu

"That power...it can't be." stammered Melty

"Let me guess. Your church friends decided to betray you?" I ask much to the shock of Melty and the others in her party

"My how wonderful." spoke a new voice "To take such a high powered and multi-casted ritual spell such as Judgement head-on and remain alive, you really are something Devil of the Shield."

"Why isn't it the crack ass pope, how you doing up there? Got anything funny in your system because the only way that this seems like a good idea is if your high as a kite." I said mockingly

"Hmmm to pull such a brave face when you know that your going to die soon, if only you were the spear hero instead of the Devil things would have been so different." said the pope sadly "But instead of acting in denial, how about you attone and apologise for your sins."

"My sins, you seemed to be confused that power high must be impacting your mind." I retort

"Not at all, you stand there guilty of misleading the people of this world and making them turn against this country and more importantly this church." said the pope wisely

"So I've been making it harder for the king and you to take advantage of these people and it's been pissing you off."

"So vulgar, nothing to worry about though as I will soon cleanse you of your sins along with the Spear Hero and everyone else here." he intoned

"What are you saying, you nearly killed me and the Spear Hero on purpose? Asker me Pope Balmus!" Demanded Malty

"Of course I would never kill the Spear Hero or the next queen...but alas they were killed by the Devil of the Shield much like the Bow and Sword was before I arrived, and all I could do was avenge them." said the smiling pope

"You can't get away with this, no-one will believe you!" interrupted Motoyasu

"Funny, you seemed to believe them not too long ago." I said snidely

"What!..you mean you really didn't kill Itsuka and Ren?" Motoyasu asked surprised

"...do you remember a couple of seconds ago when the pope was admitting to have murdered them?" I said bluntly 'seriously how dumb is he'

"Of course I killed them, they were pocking their noses where they didn't belong. That with their sins made it apparent that their death was demanded by god."

"What sins, Itsuka and Ren did nothing wrong!" exclaimed Motoyasu

"That is where you are wrong, all the current heroes are guilty of sin. Oh and Malty no need to worry about the kingdom, there is already a system being set up to replace the royals."

"You can't do that! We are.." started Malty only to be interrupted

"What the only ones fit to abuse their power over the people and the church!" shot the pope

"Yeah they can abuse the people too." I added in

Ignoring me the pope continues "We are the apostles of god himself, to mistreat us is to mistreat god. Neither the country nor its people need such blasphemy so the royalty along with the heroes will be wiped out." turning slightly to focus on Motoyasu the pope continues "You asked what the heroes' sins were? Well, I shall tell you, you released the sealed seed which devastated a village and made them flee their own homes. The Sword Hero coursed and epidemic that nearly wiped out another village while the Bow Hero hid from the public eye and caused countless to starve."

'Funny he doesn't seem to be mentioning that I'm the one that fixed their messes.' I think to myself 'though that isn't surprising.'

"Such heroes do not deserve our worship, and for the sake of the people and this country they must be wiped out before they cause more damage." the pope finished gravely

"I..I simply wanted to help, we all just wanted to help." stuttered Motoyasu

"Then you should have thought about why they seed was sealed in such a place before you planted it." I told Motoyasu

"What, how do you now?" asked Motoyasu surprised

"I'm the one that's been cleaning up your messes for you this entire time." I answered

"How foolish. Hopefully, the next heroes will understand their place in this world and act correctly. If not, they too will face Judgement but that's for the future...now to deal with the present." stretching out his hand one of the pope's aides placed a sword in his hand, the sight of which caused Melty to gasp in shock

"Now to deal with you and the Devil of the Shield who clings to life like a filthy cockroach!" shouted the pope

Only to be met by my laughter

"You think I'm clinging to life? Your ritual spell might have been powerful, but it will take a lot more than on to take me down." shaking my head I continue "I have face things a lot more powerful than you little man and still managed to come out on top, you have no chance against me."

This naturally angered the pope and raising his sword that began to glow with a golden energy he shouted "Die for our righteousness order!"

"Watch out Callum that sword is.." whatever Melty was going to say was drowned out by the sound of the pope unleashing his attack

Running forward I raise my shield 'Shit this attack it powerful, too powerful for the others aside from Ar'na and certainly too powerful to come from the pope, so where's the power coming from?' I wonder

'There are a lot of life signatures up there, and they seem to be feeding their energy to the pope.' answered Casper

Soon though the attack was over

"For a devil, you are quite tough, but soon you will be squashed like the bug you are." spoke the pope "Let's see how you far against a fully charged shot instead of a trial shot like I just used." boasted the pope as the sword changed into a spear.

"H-hey that sword changed into a spear!" exclaimed Motoyasu

'What is about some people that make them state the obvious.' groan

"There is no mistaking it, that's the replica of the Cardinal Weapons!" said Melty breathlessly

This gets my attention "Replica?" I ask

"Yes you see some time in the past an attempt was made to replicate the weapons of the four cardinal heroes and make one ultimate weapon that could change form and use each weapons skills. But I was told that it was lost many centuries ago." answered Melty

"That's not fair!" groaned Motoyasu before turning to Malty "Malty is this true?"

"H-how would I know?" stuttered Malty

"It's one of Melromarcs most famous stories, anyone that even looks at our history would come across the tale." said Melty smugly "But the odd thing is finding it should have been huge news, so huge that there should have been at least rumours of it being found."

"Unless it was never actually lost but only hidden." suggested Raph

"A weapon like that must have some kind of weakness, do you now it?" I ask

"Yes, it may be a mighty weapon, but it consumes a massive amount of mana to use. Much more than the Cardinal weapons." answered Melty

"I can detect a lot of life signs up there, they must be powering the weapon." I said

"Even so, that attack just now must have drained a lot of mana from a lot of mages. Sooner than later the weapon will become unusable." said Ino

"You are indeed correct, it seems that the devil's party is so much smarter than those in the spear hero's party. But you are wrong about one thing, everyone of you will be long dead before my followers run out of mana. So come now my devoted followers and send your prays to me so that we may purge this world of the fake spear and the Devil of the Shield in the name of our god."

"Ar'na I need you to find a way up there and take his followers out." I ordered

Before she could do so, we were rudely interrupted by Motoyasu

"I won't stand for this! You manipulate us to serve your own twisted goals and get away with it! No, I..." as Motoyasu droned on I decided to drown him out by imaging a moving solar system, I didn't want my IQ to drop any lower because of this idiot.

"Lighting Spear!" shouted out Motoyasu interrupting my thoughts

'Damn how long was I'd out?' I mentally ask

'Shorter than you thought but longer than you should have.'

Unfortunately for Motoyasu the attack hits a golden glowing symbol and does nothing.

"What a barrier?" asked Motoyasu in shock

"What? Did you expect him to be standing up there with no protection? He's not that stupid." I answered

"With all those followers that barrier will be impenetrable!" exclaimed Melty

"If I can't do it alone, Callum!" exclaimed Motoyasu putting his hand on my shoulder "It is time we work together and defeat this evil!"

"Yes...you will pay for turning ag.." started Malty

"Hey are you guys on drugs or something? Seriously asking here, because that's the only way this makes sense. Two minutes ago you were trying to kill me and there is no way anyone in my party will be trusting Malty or her friend over there." I rebuked

"But you protected us with the shield!?" exclaimed Motoyasu

"The waves become harsher and more brutal with the death of each hero, if Ren and Itsuka really are dead, it is imperative that no other heroes die. I might be willing to work with you but I won't be with your party." I warned

"Fine! Malty, Lesty let's do our combo move!" ordered Motoyasu

"Zweit Fire!" said Malty

"Zweit Air!" shouted Lesty

The combined attacks landed on Motoyasu's spear in a ball of wind and fire. Pulling back his spear Motoyasu cried out his own attack

"This is your end! Burst Fire LANCE!" an intence and powerful attack came out from his spear and collided with the pope send up a thick plume of dust.

When it cleared, the pope was revealed to be unharmed.

"How deplorable, to resits god's mercy. But to a devil and those that follow him there shall be no mercy." said the pope


	22. Chapter 21 Dead ass Popes

Chapter 21

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2

I don't own Rising of the Shield Hero

Sorry this took so long, Ive been busy with other things.

"It is pointless to resist, so just accept your fates!" continued the pope

"Pointless! We will see pointless it is!" exclaimed Motoyasu as he begins to spin his spear around as it emits a blue light before he cocks his arm back "Meteor Thrust!" He shouts as a blast of blue energy blasts towards the pope

Unfortunately, the blast did nothing as it hit the shield

"What?! Even Meteor thrust did nothing? How powerful is that barrier?" asked a stunned Motoyasu

"Of course not! My barrier is powered by my faithful followers and is impenetrable. Not like the devil's weak shield." Mocked the pope "Now it's my turn." Raising the spear he swings it diagonally downwards sending flames in front of us much to the shrieks of the others.

I, on the other hand, noticed something important 'He missed, he completely missed.'

"See the power I can unleash with a mere flick of my hand? With this next attack I will unleash the full might of god's wrath!" boasted the pope

"You can't use that weapon! It's cheating!" protested Motoyasu

'This guy is like a broken record.' I thought despairingly

"With this power, I can even erase the devil 😈 ." continued the pope ignoring Motoyasu, not that I could blame him it's what I would do.

Before he could go on multiple swords made out of energy and a single large bolt of powerful golden energy impacted the pope sending him stumbling back and causing him to fall to his knees.

Looking to the right I can see that Itsuka and Ren are very much alive and are currently at the top of the hole. And as I am noticing this...they come sliding down to meet us?

'What the hell are they thinking? Down here we a completely exposed.' I thought to myself ignoring the shocked remarks of the others.

'Yeah they could have thought some more about jumping into a pit of molten rock as the man who made said pit looks down on us ready to attack again.' agreed Casper

"Itsuka...Ren, you came back to life." said a stunned Motoyasu

'Wtf? What is wrong with this guy?' I ask

'Well he is from a different version of our world, maybe in his version, you are killed if you are above a certain IQ?' suggested Casper

'That would make way too much sense.'

"Don't just assume that we're dead." replied Ren before he stuck his sword in the ground.

"Hundred swords!" shouted out Ren as he was surrounded by blue swords of energy that went hurtling towards the pope only to shatter on his golden barrier.

Itsuka then released a shot that releases dozens of lasers that were then blocked by multiple overlapping barriers.

'Mmm, so he tried to see if the barrier would break if it had to protect a larger area. Maybe they aren't as stupid as I thought.'

"That's annoying." said Itsuka

"H-hey how are you guys here?" asked Motoyasu

"We did almost get killed, but we were able to survive the attempt. That's it." said Ren

"That's it!?" exclaimed Motoyasu

"Itsuka and I didn't trust the three heroes church. We had received an anonymous tip that there was more to them what it seemed. Following the tip we found a secret underground bunker where one of our party found a reference to a replica of the Cardinal weapons." said Ren

"Unfortunately when we went to the shrine that was supposed to be found it was already gone, taken by the church to be used to help replace the royals as the main power of the kingdom...Thankfully the people that gave us the tip were still looking out for us and we were saved by a group calling themselves the Shadows of the Queen. If it wasn't for them we would most certainly be dead." finished Itsuka

"I think it was the Three Heroes Church that was stealing our rewards." said Itsuka "You were framed weren't you?"

'What?' I question mentally 'He can't seriously believe that can he?'

"So you were framed huh?" asked Motoyasu

'OMG how stupid are these guys?' I asked

"You must have like zero luck." continued Motoyasu

"Let's do this Ren-san." said Itsuka as he pulled his bow taught

"Yeah." agreed Ren before charging at the pope dodging away from his fire attack

"Meteor Shot!" shouted Itsuka as he released a shot that broke through multiple barriers

Ren then used this opening by unleashing an attack from above as he fell towards the pope "Meteor Slash!"

The pope managed to block the attack before stumbled back and nearly dropped the spear.

Ren, on the other hand, had used the opening to fall back in case there was a counter-attack

"The queen has an army and it is on its way here right now." called out Ren much to the shock of the pope's followers

"Mothers coming here?" asked Melty in shock

"Yes the shadows told us." answered Itsuka before speaking louder "Surrender and I'm sure that the queen will show leniency."

"Drop your weapons and give yourselves up!" ordered Ren

This seemed to spark a conversation between the pope and his followers, a conservation that I had no interest in whatsoever.

"What's wrong with them? We're the legendary heroes!" protested Motoyasu

"Looks like they need to be taught a lesson." agreed Itsuka

"If words won't get through to them then actions will." finished Ren

"Yeah, as much as hate to say this it is an emergency. I'd even take your help." said Motoyasu to me

'O Gee I feel so important.' I think sacastically

"Shall we, the for heroes." started Ren

"Present a united front." continued Itsuka as Motoyasu lined up

"Okay what are the pope's strengths and weakness?" I asked my party

"Well he has that weapon and an army of followers powering it." Said Melty

"But it seems to use up an enormous amount of mana, much more than I would have thought it would. Also..." said Raph before being interrupted

"What are you doing?" asked Motoyasu

"Teaching, if they relied on me too much they will never reach their full potential so I am teaching them how to look for the strengths and weakness and how to use that to help them fight. I replied "Besides I have better things to do than waste my time with idiots who think they are the centre of the universe."

"Despite your views, the pope is too strong for that to work now, us cardinal heroes must work together if we are to have a chance of beating him." said Itsuka

"You do realise he isn't as powerful or as strong as you think he is pretending to be...right?" I ask

"What you do mean? Have you forgotten that attack that caused this pit or any of his previous attacks! exclaimed Motoyasu

Sighing I decided to explain "The first attack was a once-off, judging on how they needed you to distract me for such a long period and needed Ren and Itsuka to walk into a trap and the fact that they have not used the attack again suggests that it needs a large charge time or something else otherwise they would have already used it again to try and finish us off. And as for the other attacks...Ren how many followers of the pope are up there?" I ask

"Too many to count but defiantly at least a thousand." answered Ren

"Okay, Motoyasu I want you to mentally divide those powerful attacks by a thousand and now tell me how powerful they are." I said

"Well when you say that it doesn't seem that impressive." said Motoyasu

"Yet his followers are till collapsing from mana exhaustion and the first time he tried a swinging attack he completely missed, what does that suggest?" I ask

"He can't use the weapon properly." Said Itsuka in realisation "So he is pushing as much power as he can to the weapon in hopes of making it work but all he is doing is wasting energy instead."

"Exactly, the side effect is that due to all that ambient mana a passive defence is created dampening any incoming attacks. So in able to break through it is better to use focused attacks rather than those that affect a wider area. You and Ren almost had him before but I doubt he will let you get that close again. On the plus side, I doubt he will turn the replica into its shield form giving us a weakness we can exploit as it stops him from protecting himself as much as he could." I analysed

"Why do you think he won't use the shield?" asked Ren

"He has been bagging me out as the devil of the shield for as long as I have been here. So it is doubtful that he will use a weapon associated with me...at least while his followers can see him or unless its a last resort." I answered

"Dear me are the heroes actually getting along?" said the pope mockingly "Unfortunately for you any plans you have been making are useless as you have given us enough time for our mana pools to recharge. Farewell fake heroes! Farewell Devil of the Shield!" shouted the pope as he unleashed his attack, a powerful and intense stream of golden energy.

Running forward I once again raise my shield to block the attack. "You just don't realise do you? Your plans, your power and everything you are mean nothing to me, your just an insect to me just like that asshole of a king. And those that stand in my way and hurt others for no other reason than their selfish desires will be put down like the dogs they are."

"An insect am I? A dog am I? Such arrogance it is obvious that you must be cleansed at once, not a trace can remain!" exclaimed the pope

With that the followers began to chant

"We pray to our god, the source of all power. Decipher the laws of nature, bring about a miracle and protect the blessed one!"

"High-level multi-caster defence magic: Cathedral!" exclaimed the pope as a bell began to toll and a dark mist began to form and rise above us before it began to spread. When I completely blocked out the sky it turned into a massive cathedral. "Welcome to my Cathedral!" laughed the pope "And it is your final destination!"

"F-final destination?" stammered Motoyasu

"If it's anyone's final destination it's your." I said resolutely

"Oh and how do you think you can beat me? Here I am under the very protection of God!" said the pope

"Can you stop the act, your not doing this for your belief or for your God. You're doing this because at the end of the day you want to be the one on the golden throne while everyone scrapes around in the dirt." I said annoyed

"I'm curious, how could you tell?" asked the pope

"A benefit of living in a world that survived the apocalypse is that it's easy to tell the true believers from those that just want to use others to benefit themselves." I told him

"Well whether I believe in God or not doesn't matter here, because due to cathedral I am invincible." boasted the pope

"Oh yeah, well let's put that to the test then shall we?" dismissing my shield I summon Leviathan's Breath. Pulling back the bow with some difficulty I feed arc, solar and void energy into the arrow tip. Arc for it's cutting ability as it causes the molecules to vibrate, solar to heat it red hot to sear any wounds to stop the pope from healing himself and finally void to give the attack a greater punch.

Taking aim I released the arrow and watched as it shot off towards the pope, tearing through his barriers like they weren't even there before going through the pope and colliding with the wall behind him.

With disbelief the pope brought his fingers to the gapping hole in his chest before the sounds of glass shattering reached his ears. Turning his head around the last thing the false pope saw was the shattered wall of the cathedral falling apart.


	23. Chapter 22 Consequences

Chapter 21

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2

I don't own Rising of the Shield Hero

Guest I just want to say thanks for the support while I can understand that not everyone will like my stories as I too have read a number of stories where the writing style has not agreed with me.

Sorry Marlone but your wish of Istuka mouthing off will have to wait for next chapter

**Story Start**

As the pope falls to the ground, struggling to stay alive as his last few moments slip away all everyone can do is stare in shock.

"How was that possible?" asked Itsuka in shock breaking the silence

"Leviathans Breath, it can take everything down and does. You're facing an immortal or unkillable monster...well not anymore. Also, we had better get up there before his followers decide to do something stupid...though Ar'na should have taken quite a few of them out by now." I said

"Huh? What are talking about?" asked Motoyasu in confusion

"Before the pope trapped us in the cathedral I sent Ar'na off to take out some of his followers, while the pope was distracted she would go around and thin the numbers to make him less of a threat." I informed

"Good thinking." said Ren with some respect in his voice

"Yeah now we all better get up there and stop his followers from scattering...the last thing we need is someone coming and stabbing us in our sleep just because they got away while we were talking." I suggested

With that we climbed out of the pit and started to subdue the pope's followers, thankfully they were in too much shock to put up much of a fight, from not only the pope dyinging so easily but also because they suddenly realised that a fair number of them had already been taken out by Ar'na without them knowing anything about it. Not that it really would have mattered as a short time later, the queen and her army joined us and any fight the followers might have had disappeared entirely.

While this was all going on, we were approached by a familiar shadow.

"Shield Hero, the queen sends her regards and thanks you for keeping her daughter safe. She also asks if you would see her later on to discuss some matters...but for now Malty, Melty the Queen wishes to see you at once." the shadow instructed

"I'm sorry, but I must attend Motoyasu...the battle was quite difficult you must understand." said Malty trying to find an excuse not to go

"I'm sure Motoyasu will understand that seeing the Queen is more important I daresay...besides this isn't a request." at that moment more shadows appear and escort Melty and a very reluctant Malty to see their mother.

"Wait, why does the Queen want to see Callum alone? Why not all the heroes?" questioned Motoyasu

"The Queen's reasons are her own, and she doesn't need to explain herself to you I daresay." rebuked the shadow

Later on that day I approached the Queen's temporary tent and was quickly shown inside

"Shield Hero welcome." greeted the Queen

"Your majesty, what did you what to talk about?" I ask

"I want to apologise for the actions of my husband and daughter in person...I know that they have been causing a lot of problems for you." said the Queen regretfully

"That's an understatement, speaking of which what will happen to them?" I ask

"They will face a fair trial...and if found guilty will be executed, which we both know they will." said the Queen sadly

"While I honestly don't care if they live or die, I'm sorry to hear that you will have to go through that. No mother should see her daughter or husband die in front of her." I said with pity in my voice

"Even after all they have done to you and your party you would still forgive them?" asked the Queen shocked

"Oh, heck no...I just believe that there are better options." I said firmly

"You know if you were to ask for another form of punishment I would be able to grant it...I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't think that I would be able to execute my husband and daughter no matter what they have done." said the Queen hopefully

"I could do that, but you have to understand just what they have done. Your daughter has spent the entire time I have been here trying to set me up and discredit me as well as making everyone around her miserable for her amusement. From trying to tear Raph away from me, sentencing a town to death because they refused to give her money for a new dress to trying to frame me for kidnapping her sister and murdering her guards. Something that would have destroyed my image and I think we both know how hard it is to repair someone's image after it has been dragged through the mud, her other crimes include selling her party member to a brothel, but the worst thing she did, at least from a political standpoint was to accuse Saint 14 of sexually assaulting her." I said

"The mechanical man? But why?" asked the Queen with confusion

"You have to understand; this isn't someone insulting the son of a nobleman or a child lifting the dress of a dignitary's daughter. Picture the most loved hero of your past, so loved that one could easily say that over 70 percent of the population still love him long after his death. So much so that hundreds of people leave gifts in remembrance to him each year at a loving made and maintained marble building with a solid gold statue inside. Now picture someone taking a big greasy shit on that statue and then pissing on everything in sight. What do you think would to happen to that person, what do you think would happen when it was found that the person in question was the princess of another, _smaller_ country who's King did nothing to curtail her behaviour but rather encouraged it?" I asked

The Queen's pailing face was all the answer I needed

"As you can guess it isn't good, fortunately for you I have a punishment in mind that not only will settle the ire of my world but will leave her alive." I said

"Please tell me what the punishment you have in mind." requested the Queen hopefully realising that things were much worse than she first thought

"Malty has spent her entire life treating others like shit, so I think it's only fair if she spends the rest of hers shovelling it." I answered

"I'm sorry, but I must have heard you wrong as that doesn't sound like much of a punishment but more of a chore abet one that no-one would want to do." said the Queen with some confusion

"Your thinking of it all wrong, you may be the Queen, but I can tell you certainly aren't no wallflower. Your daughter on the other hand...well I know her type, vain, petty and refuses to get even a finger dirty, especially if it's to help someone else...to such a person shovelling faeces is hell on earth. Besides, she will be without any usual comforts that even the common man can take for granted. She will wake up to a day of shovelling shit, fall asleep after shovelling shit, any and everything she has besides a bed of stone, one set of clothes and the most basic of food has to be gained through blood, sweat and shit. How well do you think your daughter will take it? How long can she take it? Living with only the barest of necessities like the poorest beggar while doing nothing but shovelling the shit of animals? I see three possibilities, one she dies an old and bitter woman cursing my name on her death bed, two by some miracle she becomes a better person after realising how bad people's lives can be and how she has made those lives worse. But honestly, I expect her to one day have enough of her life, of the humiliation, degradation and hate..both of herself and those that put her in that situation and so decides to end her own life. Not once caring or even admitting to the fact that life would have been Ino's had I not saved her! So do you really think it's not a punishment now?"

After this tirade, the Queen had to take a moment to gather herself before she could answer "When you say it like that I have to wonder if death is a better alternative but at least this way Malty will be able to live...at least a bit longer and maybe become a better person, something that she could never do death. Besides Malty must face the consequences of her actions, she has done too much and caused too much pain to escape punishment. Now I suppose you would like to talk about the king's punishment?" asked the Queen

"You can do whatever you want to him; I'd almost let him off scot-free as he was manipulated greatly by his own daughter...that would be if he didn't spend so much time trying to make my life and the life of my party difficult. But as you know he did and much more than that, also as King in charge he at the time he must be held accountable for the actions of those he rules under, his daughter's manipulations and even the churches actions can all be laid at his feet as he did nothing to stop them. When you think of it, the king and the kingdom by association has a lot to pay for."

"And how do you want to be paid?" asked the Queen with worry

"There is only one thing I want, and that is the abolition of slavery." I said much to the shock of the queen

"You wish to abolish slavery? While I agree with such a thing as I too dislike it because allows the mistreatment of others, it unfortunately has become an integrated part of our society, it will take a lot of effort to get rid of it." said the Queen

"Have you thought about using contractors?" I asked

"Contractors?" asked the Queen in confusion "What are they?"

"Imagine your looking for work, you can go around looking for work, or you can go to a designated building where you put your name and skills down. The people who run these buildings then try and find work for you in return for a percentage of the pay. Often the are jobs like farming where the business owner needs some work done as soon as possible but doesn't have the time to find the people so they can simply go down to one of the buildings I mentioned before and get all the workers they need. When this is done correctly it's a good system, the individuals get the work they need while the contractors get a percentage of everyone working under their banner and employers have access to a wide selection of people that can work under them."

"But what keeps the contractors from taking advantage of those looking for work, say placing them in risky jobs without them knowing about it?"

"It's in the name; you see there are contracts between employee and contractor to stop them from taking advantage of the employees and to ensure that everyone is treated fairly and that the workers are not exposed to unnecessary risks, a representative will also go to the worksite in question to make sure of this. In return for this, the contractors get a percentage of the payment, nothing large but simply a small percentage that you can work out later when the practice is being introduced. Now, this may not sound like much but because most contractors will be finding work for hundreds of people who they will then make money off the practice quickly becomes profitable for all those involved."

"Your idea does have merit. However I will have to discuss things with my advisors before anything happens, but even now I can tell that it will be quite expensive." said the Queen

"I might be able to help with that, it seems to me that the Three Heroes Church have a lot to pay for and as you would know it costs a lot to take over and run a kingdom...so it seems to me that they should have a lot of money tucked away. You should also be able to sell somethings to make a profit, for example, that replica weapon that your shadows took from the battlefield...I'd like to buy it if it's possible?" I asked

Frowning the Queen answered "Unfortunately that weapon is part of our history, even though your a hero I can't just sell it to you. Besides what do you even want with it? From what I hear the weapons that you brought from your world are just as impressive." spoke the Queen

"I'd like to study and maybe improve it, the transformative ability that it has is quite impressive. If I am right, it should be possible for it to turn into other weapons than just a bow, sword, spear or shield. This would then make it a perfect weapon for my apprentice Ar'na a hunter's flexible fighting style fits the weapon perfectly, and if you can't sell it, can you rent it? For as long as the waves last, that is? As soon as waves end, it will be handed back." raising my hand, I stop the Queen from interrupting "And as for payment, I offer this." Summoning a chest full of gold coins and purple gems "This is a chest from my world, while the gold is the same as here the gems are quite rare from where I come from and unless they can be found in your world they should be considered priceless." I finished

"I will have to consider your offer first, may I take a gem as a sample to have it tested?" inquired the Queen

"Of course, help yourself." I answered

Bending down the Queen removes a small purple gem and puts it in her pocket "Speaking of the church I have decided to abolish the current three hero's church and establish the four hero's church were all..." before the Queen could continue I quickly interrupted

"I have no interest at all in being worshipped."

"Really, why?" asked the Queen

"Two reasons, one I have had many interactions with the fanboys of Osiris and have no interest in forming my group here, secondly and more importantly such worship blinds people to what the worshipee is really like. What if for example, the next shield hero is a drunken delinquent or con artist...because of what I have done should they be able to get away with what they do? It's just like with the other hero's; people are so used to praising and worshipping them for how perfect they are that when they do something stupid like leaving a dead dragon to rot or planting a seed that was sealed due to it creating monsters no one realises something's wrong until it's too late and things have gone to shit."

"Yes...I have heard of the problems that the other heroes have caused, I intend to speak to them so they can understand such foolish actions cannot be tolerated." spoke the Queen

"Just so you know I can reassign the weapons to someone else if you are interested, it is actually something I was already intending to do." I informed the Queen

"...as good as that sounds I have to ask you to not do that for now." said the Queen after some thought "I have spent much of the last few months trying to ease the tension between the kingdom that my husband created when he summoned all four heroes. If we did replace all the heroes with people from our own kingdom, we would be seen as nothing more than tyrants who don't care for about the wishes of the other kingdoms."

"I can understand that, but I also believe that if they don't start acting like adults instead of children, they have to be stood down. So how does this sound, the four strongest nations each choose a weapon...when the current wielder of that weapon is deed unsuitable to wield it by all they will be replaced by someone of that kingdoms choosing." I reasoned

"That sounds like it cou...wait four weapons?" asked the Queen surprised

"Yes, I am certainly no hypocrite, and I am more than happy to put my money where my mouth is. If that means I too will be judged along with the others so be it...shield or no shield I will protect the people of this world." I said with resolution

"You truly are a hero worthy of the name, if only the other cardinal heroes were half the person you are then things would be alot easier. Anyway you have given me a lot to thing about Sir Hero and I ask that you give me time to process it."

**For an extra I thought I'd include what I have written for a one shot**

Just a one shot, have too many current stories to take this further.

I do not own Destiny 1 or 2

I do not own A Certain Scientific Railgun

Story Start

At night at an unknown location at an unknown time.

"Just once, just once I would like to go into the Infinite Forrest without something going wrong. Just a few vex he said, no problem he said, just a simple job he said. I am so going to kick Osiris's ass as soon as I get back. But more importantly for now where the hell are we?" I ranted

"From what I can pick up this place is called Academy City, a place where almost everyone is a student. It was built for the sole purpose of studying and improving espers." said Casper

"What are espers?" I ask

"Basically they can do similar things that we can but with no connection to the light or Travellor, some can even do more remarkable stuff than we can and come in 6 levels. Fortunately they not nearly as strong as us with a level 3 esper roughly the same strength of a newborn guardian." answered Casper

"Please tell me that they isn't some sick plan to use these kids for some evil plan. Like an army of super espers of for someone to combine the power of all espers into one person to form a super esper?" I ask annoyance

Before Casper could answer there was massive explosion nearby, running towards the sound I arrive just in time to see a one-legged girl about to be crushed with a man leering menacingly nearby. Reacting quickly I blink towards her location.

**Moments later**

"Today's experiment is all done! I made quite the mess of things this time though. I wonder how they are going to clean this up? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Oh I better head down to the nearest conveniance store before it -." said the man before me interrupted as lightning streamed towards him before starring in shock a girl the exact copy of the previous girl charged towards him.

**Elsewhere closeby**

"Relax it will all be okay." I said soothingly to severely injured girl as I start to heal her "I've created a healing field around you, I've also numbed nerves so that you won't feel any pain. You're not going to die here trust me."

"Big sister." whimpered the girl

"That's your sister? Don't worry I'll keep her safe." I said with conviction as approached the fighting pair.

"What are you talking about? Absolute power? Invincibility? Is that why you're...Is that why you killed her? To get power?" questions the girl angrily as she flicks a coin with unbelievable force.

The next moments would forever be etched in the mind of one Mikoto Misaka, her railgun technique, the one that has always worked before...failed. And in almost slow motion the very coin that she had flipped bounced back...right at her face.

Then out of nowhere, a man was in front of her backhanding the coin away.

"Who are you?" question the man

"I'm the guy who you pissed of. Hey girl you should get out of her, its not safe here." I informed the girl

"I can't...I can't he killed..." whispered the girl racked with guilt

"Your sister's alive, I've put her over there in a healing circle. She'll make it put she definitely needs her big sister." I said while pointing behind me

"She's alive!" said the girl in shock

"Yes, I got there just in time to save her." I told her

"So the other one's still alive? I'll have to fix that after I kill you two." said the man arrogantly

"Yeah that not going to happen." I said firmly

"Oh? And how are you going to do that? I am the strongest level five esper, you are.." started the man before being interrupted by a short chaos lance to the chest blasting him back.

"That, that is what I am going to do you jackass. Now hurry up and go to your sister and while your at it grab her leg while your at it, I should be able to rettach if it's not too damaged." I said firmly

"Right!" she replied as she ran off

"Wow that was pretty impressive! Who knew that there was an esper as strong as you." goaded the man as stumbles to his feet

"Yeah let me burst your bubble right now, that 'impressive' attack was the equivalent of me taking a piss. The fact that you mistake it for a powerful attack just says how weak you are." I said insultingly

"How dare you! I am the best of Academy City! I can handle everything you can throw at me! So come at me so I can become level six!" shouted the man deranged

"...Ok have it your way." I said calmly as the girl runs of towards her sister

It wasn't long until she had reached her sister, a field of glowing white energy around her.

"Your alive thank goodness...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she whispered barely noticing the purple explosion behind her

Before too long she was joined by the mystery man

"So I'm guessing you and/or your sister are clones?" the man asks

Turning around in shock the girl asks "How did you know?"

"Well it's that or your parents never heard of birth control." he says while pointing behind her

Turning around all she can do is gap at the literal army of herself in front of her


	24. Chapter 23 Trial

Chapter 23

I do not own Destiny or Rising of the Shield Hero

I do however own this fanfiction account

Sorry with how long this chapter took, I've been up to some other things. Also, soon there will be a month-long pause on this story as I decide what to do while I wait for the next season of the Shield. Currently, I could write the sequel of this story or write one of the stories I have included below...you get to choose

Also, the next chapter will take a while as I want to write another chapter of Effected Destiny as it has been too long since I've posted a new chapter for that story

**Story Start**

It had been a week since my first meeting with the Queen. A week filled with many long meetings with the Queen, her advisors and multiple lords and nobles to get my demands met as well as discussing the punishment for the princess and king. There were many attempts by various nobles and other characters to derail my goals of freeing all demis and making slavery illegal. Still, after managing to keep things on track for a week, it finally happened. What really decided things was me informing everyone that using the beacon I had built to contact my world and my knowledge of the crests, I could override and erase all slave crests within the Kingdom. The only thing they could do was decide whether to go along with it and make everything easier or stubbornly refuse to give in and face the consequences of a massive workforce no longer listening to the demands of their so-called masters plus a possible revolt when the now freed slaves fought back to keep their freedom when the slave owners decided they wanted things to go back to how they were and tried to take them as slaves once again by force. Still in thought, I walk past the three stoges, Motoyasu wondering out loud where Melty was.'

"Maybe she's busy planning a party for us defeating the pope...though I have to wonder why it took so long?" said an arrogant Itsuka

'Still a little shit.' I thought to myself

Thankfully I was saved from further stupidity by the same weasel looking man that was in the throne room previously saying that the Queen was ready to see us...once more, I found myself in the throne room. Still, this is the first time I felt that my party and I would actually be shown the respect that we deserve.

"I thank you for coming, Four Cardinal Heroes." said the Queen regally, her daughter Melty and Filo giving each other a small wave in greeting

Looking around I can see multiple people at different viewing points holding viewing orbs...most likely sending images of the trial to other location.

Also looking around Motoyasu immediately notices Malty is nowhere in sight, and so he asks "Wait where's Malty?"

"Yeah and I also don't see the King here either?" questioned Itsuka

"Bring them in." said the Queen after giving a sigh

The stoges were then completely surprised by the sight of not only Malty but also the King being brought forward in chains and under armed guard

"Malty!" exclaims Motoyasu in shock

"What the king is in chains too?" asked Itsuka surprised

"What on earth is going on?" asked Ren

"It is really quite simple, the ones you see before you have both been charged with multiple criminal charges. Now let the trial of the foolish king and the tyrant princess begin!" Ordered the Queen

"What! Your being too cruel mother!" cried Malty.

"My Queen, what makes you say such outrageous things?" denied the king.

"With the Four Cardinal Heroes in attendance, this trial seeks to punish those that shook this kingdom to its core when stability and unity were needed. As the Queen of Melromarc I will be the judge and executor!" said the Queen

"What?! Don't tell me that the Devil of the Shield has brainwashed you too!" exclaimed the King angrily.

With a motion of her hand, the Queen encases the King in ice.

"The Shield Hero has no such ability...you know this as well as I do, or at least you should have." said the Queen as a man brought forward a tray of small tools such as ink and a small paintbrush

"W-whats that?" asked a nervous Malty, who by the tone already knew what was going to happen next.

"In order to ensure a fair trial you will temporarily be given a slave seal, of course, if you prove to be innocent they will be removed immediately after the trial." said the Queen firmly, brokering no argument ignoring the Malty's cry as she was forcibly restrained and brought to her knees.

"How can you do that! She's your own daughter...or does that mean nothing to you!" said Motoyasu

"I would mind your tone Spear Hero, you too have much to answer for...besides, I have no choice in this matter as Malty is a pathological liar who delights in the manipulation of others." said the Queen

"That's not true! I'm a sweet, honest girl!" argued Malty as she furtively tries to fight as the slave crest is applied

After the crest is also applied to the king, the Queen gives a call to order

"Now that is done, let the trial officially begin! However, your crimes are clear for all to see and you will not be able to worm your way out this." said the Queen firmly

"We don't know that their guilty just yet!" protested Motoyasu "What are you are even charging them with?"

"Very well... let's begin with their latest crimes. Using a long lost replica of the cardinal weapons the now deceased Pope of the Three Hero's church tried to murder the world's heroes but he was defeated by the Shield Hero. As I speak the last of his followers and those that provided funding are being rounded up...even if they are nobles."

"So what? That has nothing to do with Malty!" protested Motoyasu

"Disgustingly, the king and first princess have been colluding with the church the entire time."

"H-hold on, that can't be right! Malty would never do something like that." once again interrupted Motoyasu

Frowning at the interruptions, the Queen continued "Well let's ask them, do you deny these charges?"

"Of course, I deny them! Why would I ever collude with The Three Hero's Church...AHHHHH" screamed Malty as the slave crest reacted to the lies she was saying, purple lightning arking from the seal

"To think that the first princess would try to overthrow the state." said the Queen with disappointment

"NO! Forget the Shield, they even tried to kill the other three heroes! Not to mention the royal family as well! I swear I would never involve myself in such a heinous plot!" shouted Malty, everyone watching the seal carefully as it doesn't react.

'Hmmm very carefully thought out words.' I mentally whisper to Casper

'Yes, it seems that half lies or truths do not cause the seal to activate... it's a good thing you planned for such loopholes.' said Casper back

"You see, Maly didn't do anything wrong!" said Motoyasu relieved

"Oh really, then Malty didn't try to kill her very own sister and frame the shield hero ?" asked the Queen

"N-no I would never do AHHHHHHH." screamed Malty as the seal once again reacted

"Malty!? Please tell me this isn't true!" said the king...the devastation he was feeling leaking into his voice

'So I was right, the king didn't know about the plot to kill Melty. His eldest daughter just played him like a fiddle.'

"Of course it isn't true, daddy! I AAHHHHH!" screamed Malty

"You conspired with the church to kill Melty, all because you wanted to take her place as the heir to the throne. Such selfishness is the very reason why Melty was chosen to be the next queen instead of you." spoke the Queen

"Melty is my sister! I never harmed her!" protested Malty, this time the seal not reacting, much to the relief of the King and Motoyasu

"Oh? And what about planing her death?" asked the Queen, "Just because you never personally harmed her doesn't mean you didn't conspire to kill her. So I'll ask again, and you will say yes or no...did you plan the death of Melty?"

"...AHHHHHHHH" screamed Malty out of nowhere

"I should mention that if you choose not to answer a question, the seal will activate anyway." spoke the Queen answering the unasked question on what just happened

"No! I never conspir...AHHHHHHH!" screamed Malty

"Malty! How could you!" exclaimed the King

"Your not any less guilty, **husband **you and the church went against all orders and summoned all _four _cardinal heroes!" spoke the Queen

"I did that because we needed the Heroes to counteract the waves!" Protested the King, "But since we are talking about crimes, what about the Shield? He defended the actions of a machine that assaulted Malty! Just because poor Malty was confused about what happened doesn't mean that it should be allowed to get away with its actions!"

"That's right! Malty is a victim here, she was assaulted!" defended Motoyasu

"Oh, really? Then let's ask Malty...did the metal man actually assault you?" asked the Queen

"Of course he diiii AHHHHHHH." answered Malty, for some reason the crest reacted more aggressively this time

'It's a good thing she doesn't have the time to think otherwise, she could think of ways around the questions.' I thought to myself

"N-No that can't be true!" stammered Motoyasu

"If you are so sure why don't you create your own slave pact with Malty and ask her yourself?" prodded the Queen

"Alright then I will!" responded Motoyasu firmly

A short time later the Motoyasu also had a slave pact with Malty and was kneeling in front of her.

"Now Malty you told me that the reason you didn't know that...that guy was a robot was because you were so scared and confused right?" asked Motoyasu

"That's right!" said Malty without being shocked

Before Motoyasu could voice his relief, the Queen quickly spoke up

"Motoyasu please get her to specify if she is saying that those events actually happened or if she is just agreeing that she said that."

"Malty...those events actually happened, that guy actually assaulted you right?" asked Motoyasu worriedly

You could see the reluctance to answer on Malty's face, but she knew that she had no choice but to answer

"...yesss AAHHHHHH." screamed Malty

"As you see Malty is not the victim here, and what makes things worse is what she did to her own team mate previously." said the Queen, disgust slipping into her voice

"What did she do?" asked Ren speaking up for the first time

"For three gold coins, she sold her own party member Rino, now known as Ino of the shield hero's party to a brothel. If it weren't for the quick actions of the Shield Hero, she would have suffered a fate that no woman should suffer." answered the Queen

"No Malty couldn't have, surely not...right Melty?" asked Motoyasu hesitantly

"No, I never wooouulllll AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"No...this can't be happening." said Motoyasu in disbelief

"Do you understand now? Despite being royals, they used the dirtiest tricks to get what they wanted. A royal is supposed to be an example to others, to do what is best for the nation. They are _not _supposed to use their position and titles out of selfish desires that tear apart the nation they are supposed to protect." said the Queen

"I have to admit that perhaps my actions were unbecoming of royalty but what I did, no _everything _I did I did for my beloved kingdom and my family! And that is why I had to get rid of the Shield! He is the Devil of the Shield, and he will surely bring the same calamity that our family faced in the past!"

"Enough!" shouted the Queen "Despite your noble intentions, there are consequences for your actions. Because of you, the other kingdoms were left vulnerable as you left the Cardinal Heroes oblivious to the fact that kingdoms other than Melromarc were facing the waves. In fact, if it wasn't for the actions of Queen Fitoria and a handful of vassal heroes, I dread to think how many innocents would have died because of your actions. No, even though you had noble intentions when you summoned the Cardinal Heroes, your actions afterwards were far from noble. Now it is time for your sentences."

Taking a breath, the Queen continues

"As Queen and current ruler of Melromarc, I find both Aultry Melromarc the 32nd and Malty Melromarc guilty of high treason and conspiracy to commit treason and herby strip them of _all _statuses and privileges that they normally would be allowed to them. Even if the entire royal family were to die they will still not be able to inherit the throne...also all and any records of them will be destroyed. It will be as if they never existed...as far as history will be concerned I had no husband and only one daughter." noticeably struggling the Queen continues "Furthermore Aultry will herby be banished from Melromarc and forced to become the Vassal wielder of the Seven Star Cane under the name Trash, replacing the previous wielder who died in the last wave. He will fight to protect the other kingdoms until the waves are over. When that happens, he will be permitted to live a simple life under his original name. Malty, however, will forever be called Shit-shoveller. For the rest of her natural life, she will live a life that not even the poorest beggar can envy. She will spend her days shovelling the offal of every beast and animal under the sun. You will have only two sets of clothes and a lumpy straw bed anything you are given **will be earned!** Nothing will be given freely! Days off must be earned! Clothes will be earned! Any form of comfort will be earned! And _everything_ can and will be taken away should you cause problems. You will _never_ have the life you once had, though with time and effort, you can have a modest life with modest comforts."

"N-no I refuse, I would rather die!" pleaded Malty hating the idea of anything less than a pampered life

"Very well, guards, please take Shit-shoveller to be executed." ordered the Queen to the shock of both Malty and Aultry

"W-wait I'll accept the punishment! I'LL ACCEPT THE PUNISHMENT!" shouted Shit-shoveller as the guards started to drag her away

"It will all be okay...I'll take you on adventures from time to time!" promised Motoyasu

A twitch of the eyebrow was the only thing the Queen did to show her annoyance

"Spear Hero you seem to be misunderstanding something...Shit-shoveller will no longer be allowed to be an adventurer, any and I mean _any_ days off that she earns will be spent in the capital. Also, the fact that you are even willing to overlook her crimes so easily and so soon speaks leagues about how the current Cardinal Heroes are failing." said the Queen

"Hold on what are you talking about?" asked Itsuka

"The Bow, Spear and Sword Hero have each made grievous mistakes that have cost innocents their lives." stated the Queen

"What! I would never do such a thing!" protested Motoyasu

"Oh but you did, when you removed a cursed seed from its _hidden_ and _sealed _location and proceeded to plant it. The very moment you left things started to spiral out of control, costing the villages not only their homes but their very lives! If it wasn't once again for the timely intervention of the Shield Hero that village would have been wiped out. Much like the village where the Sword Hero slew the Dragon Emperor whose rotting corpse poisoned the surrounding land, people and before eventually becoming reanimated into a zombie. Finally, we have the Bow hero who unthinkingly intervened in a dispute over taxes, which later resulted in the death and misery of more people than the cursed seed and rotting dragon combined!"

"What?! But I had no choice, someone had to teach him a lesson!" exclaimed Itsuka in protest

"Lesson? Lesson? It seems you are the one that is in need of a lesson. Running any land, kingdom or otherwise takes money, those taxes while more than they should have been, were needed to maintain that land. However, because of your actions that tax had to be increased drastically in order to pay for the take over of that domain as well as paying to rebuild damages occurred during that take over as well as the not so modest fee that you **demanded! ** All of this left the people far worse of then they would have been if you and simply left things be or just bothered to have a closer look at things! Because of these actions, myself and all the other rulers have come to a unanimous decision. From now on you three heroes will be accompanied by a shadow of whosever kingdom you are currently in, or at least a shadow of one of the major four. Not only will they keep the ruler of those kingdoms informed of your decisions but also inform you of any mistakes you are going to make. But to make things clear they do not take orders from you and you do not take orders from them but depending on how well they get along with you depends on how much effort they go to in helping you. Finally, should you be deemed unsuitable as heroes your Cardinal Weapon will be confiscated and will be given to one of the people chosen by the four major kingdoms to replace you."

"Wait, us three? Why is Callum excluded?" said Ren angrily

"Because unlike you three the Shield Hero actually takes things seriously and has been the one to clean up all your messes. However, he has asked to be included in replacement scheme so that there can be no claims of favouritism as unlike you he doesn't care if he has access to a Cardinal weapon and has stated his intentions of helping this world even without his shield." the Queen would have continued if not for the interruption of Motoyasu.

"That's just because of him cheating! He has access to weapons that we don't and can't use, he's the _Shield _Hero, and thus he shouldn't be able to use anything else than a _Shield._"

"That's right! If it weren't for that bow, he wouldn't have been able to defeat the pope. In fact, if anyone should have a bow like that it should be me! In fact, I demand that I be allowed to copy it!" said Itsuka

"...You demand?" questioned the Queen dangerously

"Your majesty, if this brat thinks that he can copy my prised bow that I say let him try." I piped up

"What! Callum you can't be serious!" protested Raph

"Relax Raph it will be fine." summoning Leviathons Breath I ask "Well Itsuka? Do you want to try to copy it?"

Without even answering Itsuka snatches the bow out of my hands and tries to copy it, after a lot of difficulty a golden glow washes over the weapon showing that it has been copied. With a smug grin, Itsuka shoves the bow back in my direction and tries to transform his bow into a copy of Leviathon's Breath. What happened then completely surprised almost everyone except myself and Ar'na. Instead of forming a perfect copy what instead formed was a lumpy and misshapen form of what could only be called an abomination of a bow due to how misformed it was...it couldn't even be fired. The closest comparison would be if someone made a copy of the Eiffel Tower or Statue of Liberty out of cheese and then proceeded to put it in the microwave until it started to melt.

"What the Hell! What did you do!" demanded Itsuka angrily

"Nothing, the Leviathon's Breath is an _exotic bow. _Exotic weapons are different from other weapons, much like the Cardinal and Vassal weapons. Though it is hard to explain in simple terms they can _choose_ who can and can't wield them." seeing Motoyasu becoming confused I tried to explain again "Each of your worlds has Harry Potter, right?" seeing their nods I continue "Well like wands it isn't just about the wizard choosing the wand but the wand choosing the wizard."

"Regardless such behaviour cannot be tolerated, if nobles and royalty can be held accountable for their actions then so must the Cardinal Heroes and so far you none of you have displayed the appropriate behaviour befitting a Cardinal Hero which is the reason why your titles of Cardinal Heroes are under threat. Originally I would have pushed for greater leniency because you were summoned unwillingly to aid us and are obviously still trying to fit into the roles of Cardinal Heroes and all the stress that comes with the responsibility. That was until I learnt one important fact, you think this is merely some kind of game! That this is all make-believe! With such opinions, _all _rulers have agreed that anyone with such beliefs are **not** suited to protect us. After all, what is more important? An imaginary person or a _real_ person?" questioned the Queen

"You can't do this!" protested Itsuka with Motoyasu nodding his agreement while Ren seemed a bit more reserved

"You find that I can, if you wish to test this, you are more than welcome to try. Lastly, due to its actions, the Three Hero Church has officially been disbanded, and now Melromarc will have The Sentient Church as it's the official religion. This religion sees all sentient beings as equal. Because of this, all slaves are herby free, any slaves that choose to remain with their previous owners will be treated like any other servant...anyone going against this decree or mistreating servants, especially those that were previous slaves will face severe punishment. Now that will be all as this is quite a lot for anyone to deal with and I understand that it will take a long time for people to get used to these changes. But! If we are to survive the upcoming waves we _must _work together! Now before this meeting ends, Callum would you please do what we discussed?"

"Walking over to the previous king and princess I place one hand on their shoulders and channelled my light into their crest, the crest then began to change and become much more elaborate and branched out over there entire bodies.

"What the Shield Hero has just done is extensively modify the slave crest is such a way that you will no longer be able to manipulate or harm others without cause. You will no longer be able to tell half-truths like Shit-shoveller did through out the trial as anything less than the full truth will activate the seal. Trying to manipulate someone will also activate the seal as will any attempts of harming others that do not personaly and unquestionably attack you. Now it has been a long day for everyone and I herby bring this trial to an end."

Chose which story will be next

**Rising of the Fist**

My name is Makoto, Makoto Ito. I'm a high schooler in his last year but you can easily spot me at school to how different I look. I'm 5'11 with slicked backed hair and well-toned muscles...not overly large like a bodybuilder's but taut and compact like a car spring under tension and just as strong. This is because, just like the rest of my family I am way into martial arts, even my mother Aiko is into it and she's a nurse. I remember one time that a drugie came to the hospital armed with a gun demanding drugs...he got his drugs alright, drugs from a drip after mum put his head through drywall! While my mother is a sweet person you do not want to piss her off...if you do you'll have to go to her to recover from the very injuries she gave you in the first place. She and dad met at an MMA tournament, infact they were even opponents with dad as the favourite to win the entire thing due to his name and teach...my grandfather Hiruzen Ito. Unfortunately, dad didn't even get past the first round as when he saw mum, a no name combatant from a small providence with no prior experience with tournements he got cocky...too cocky. She surprised him with a high punch followed by a duck and spin under the returning punch aimed at her middrift. Coming out she slams the back her hand into his sternum which was then followed by a knee in the exact same place and finished by a high kick that laid him on his ass. No matter how many times I've seen the fight I'm still surpised about how brutal it was. After the fight and after he woke up dad went to apologise for his behaviour, an apology that mum accepted, one thing led to another and soon they began to date even meeting his father Hiruzen after their second date as he wanted to personally meet the girl that KO'ed his son. Mum and dad were quite nervous about that meeting but it turns out that he was over the moon that his son was able to find a woman that could knock him out when he did something stupid just like his own wife did. Unfortunately, grandmother died when dad was still a kick, complications from a disease that was cured not 5 years later leaving grandad to raise dad by himself.

**Gears of Destiny**

In space above the colony planet Sera there is a copper coloured exo looking at the sleep pod where she had spent the last few years in her journey from Earth to the lost Colony Sera, only waking up periodically to check the ship for repairs to make sure nothing went wrong with the ship while she was in stasis.

"You picking anything up anything Krista?" she asks her ghost

"Yes Eda, but not much...there is however a number of weaponized satellites above the planet though." replied Krista "and judging from the state of the planet they have been used quite often."

"Shit...well lets see whats going on." I said as I angled my ship downwards "also send a message to the vanguard that we have arrived and everything your picking up."

When the ground gets closer I transmated out of the ship and land gently the roof of a building as my ship flew up and returned back to orbit where it would remain safe until I needed it again...well would have if something hadn't collided with it destroying it in the process and sending what remained into a demolished building nearby.

"Mother fucker!" I swore

"Yeah that not good." said Krista

"You think!?" I said angrily

"Well you have more important things to do...like saving that guys life." said Krista

Looking down I see a group of men crouching behind a low and crumbling wall with one foolishly leaving his cover and running over to a man wearing a bandana. Blinking over I sweep his leg from out underneath him, saving his life as I did so as a bullet passed right where his head was. Sliding over the wall I raise my sniper Bite of the Fox with the shader Calus Chosen and let loose three shots taking out all three enemy snipers.

"You boys alright?" I ask with my gun slung over my shoulder and a hand on my hip

"That was amazing! Who are you?" asked the guy who's life I saved

"They call me Eda, Eda-13 and thirteen was their unlucky number."

(may have to change Eda as a name)

**The Shielded Spear**

My name is Drake, I am a human, I am a Titan but most of all I am a Guardian! For the last three hours I have been fighting hive on the moon with a fireteam of four, two hunters and one warlock. I had just unloaded my last shotgun blast when I saw a hive knight behind one of the hunters, sword raised, running forward I drop my shot gun...by ghost Teka holstering it as I went. When I reached the knight I immediately started grappling with it, but suddenly in a flash my surroundings changed from the moon to a dark room full of people and a spear appearing in my hand. Taking advantage of my surprise the knight breaks by grip and with a howl swings is sword down at me. Stepping quickly to the side the sword misses me entirely and digs into the tiled floor, I then thrust my new spear into its chest before kicking it off and crushing its head beneath my boot.

Turning to face the surrounding people I ask in a voice that expects to be heard

"Where am I, who are you and how did I get here!?" I demanded

"Please sir Spear Hero please hear us out. You see our world is under attack from pure evil and the Cardinal Heroes are our only hope of salvation!" said a man in robes

"And whats in it for us?" asked a boy holding a sword like it was a toy

"Yeah, you summon us here against our wishes and you can't expect us to help you out for nothing." said a child with a bow

"Hang on we should..." said a boy holding a shield before being interrupted

"Please save all your questions for the king, he is very eager to meet you all. said the same man from before

As we left I looked over the other three Cardinal Heroes? Is that what they called us? Those with the sword and bow seemed way to sure of themselves despite being completely new to combat. Their stance, the way they carried their weapon and everything about them screamed rookie, but the one with the shield...he seemed promising. Unlike the others he seemed more interested in trying to help and less eager to take advantage of the situation, but maybe that's me being biased towards him, after all he does carry a shield and everyone knows that Titans are the shields of humanity.


	25. Chapter 24 Party

Chapter 24

I do not own Destiny or Rising of the Shield Hero

Updates will be slow coming

I also now have a Vulcan s motorcycle...which is why there have been no updates for any of my stories

Story start

After the trial, we met with the Queen to discuss certain topics, such as the device I had started to build to gain a dependable mode of travel between their world and mine without an active wave being needed and for the Queen to invite us to a party that was going to happen in less than a week.

Within that week evidence of the Queen's decree was already being seen, from the removal of all Three Heroe's Church symbols and the remodel of the building. Another thing that was different was that the populace seemed to be happier...especially any demi's.

**Night of the Party**

That night we got dressed up for the party, both myself and Ar'na wore our parade gear, Filo wore her usual dress with a ribbon in her hair while both Raph and Ino wore dresses, red and green respectively. Although no weapons were visible everyone was armed, Raph had her pistol, Ino had her knife and thanks to me they could both summon the rest of their gear as needed. As for Filo...well, she didn't need any weapons; she never did.

The party had two parts, the main one for all the party members plus those who had a notable impact during the waves. Either nobles who had been donating generously to help devastated villages or adventures and guards who made a name for themselves. The second part was just for the Cardinal Heroes and the Queen. It was only supposed to be a short meeting, but I told the others not to wait for me just in case the stooges made things more complicated than they needed to be...which knowing them they would.

Soon the party began, soft music playing throughout the halls and Melty, Raph, Ino, Ar'na and Filo were all around a table. Eating and making conversations about what has happened in the past, Filo and Melty were making plans to explore the castle afterwards. All was going well until a guard came over and whispered in Melty's ear.

"I'm sorry, but something has come, and it needs my attention." said Melty with a sigh

"Is something wrong?" asked Ar'na

"Unfortunately it seems that my sister has been up to her usual tricks...or attempting too. I'm sorry, but I need to inform mother of this straight away." said Melty before leaving

Meanwhile, in the Meeting of the Four Cardinal Heroes and the Queen...absolutely nothing was happening, and from the Queen's expression, she was quickly becoming tired from the lack of co-operation.

"I believe we have wasted enough time...I think we should get this conference started soon, even though none of you seems to want to be here this needs to happen. said the Queen

"I agree, its time we had a chat and clear the air. So please go ahead." I said

"Very well. Now, as you all know thanks to the Three Heroes Church, Trash and Shit-shoveler our Kingdom has faced troubles that it didn't need to. Troubles that have made the situation that we have found ourselves in so much worse than it needed to be, and though we have made started to fix the damage that they have caused we are still a long way off. That said, I believe that there is something that you need to hear...Cal Mira Archipelago will activate soon." stated the Queen

"Really?" asked Ren in shock

"It's going to generate a bonus field?" asked Itsuka happily

"Yes, the once in a decade where XP will be boosted in the area and with no wave expected it couldn't have happened at a better time." before things could continue there was a polite knock on the door, and the Queen gave permission to enter.

With that, Melty entered the room and whispered something in her mother's ear that made her sigh.

"I see, thank you for letting me know." started the Queen before continuing in a louder voice "It seems that Malty was found unconscious outside the castle walls with a bottle of poison...it seems like she had intended to poison someone this night. Though the poison was probably given to her by someone who still follows the late Three Heroes Church and I will also need to find out how she got out of her assigned living quarters. But I am somewhat confused about how she was even able to hold the poison?" asked the Queen

"The crest gives a fair amount of freedom, actually holding the poison isn't risking anyone's life but administering it is. It would have only activated at 'the point of no return' as it were when it was all but certain that she would have gone through with it. For example, if she were holding a knife, nothing would happen, but the instant she starts the plunge it into someone's back it would activate." I answered

"Hold on!" protested Motoyasu "We haven't heard Mal-I mean Shit-Shoveller's side of the story, for all we know some placed the evidence on her after knocking her out or even ordered her to do it using the slave crest that _you _placed on her."

"For one Shit-Shoveller's crest does not work like that; no one can activate the seal or force her to do something. It was part of Sir Callum's request in modifying the seal...he was concerned that someone would try to take advantage of her when no one was looking." said the Queen before being interrupted

"But I thought she was a slave?" asked Itsuka

"She is closer to a prisoner than a slave, do you not have prisons where they have to work to get nicer things and to pay for their upkeep?" asked the Queen

"We did, but such things are a part of history, now the government pays for the upkeep and maintenance of the prison." answered Itsuka

"Well the way I see it, this kingdom has already spent enough paying for whatever Shit-Shoveller desires, and it is well past time that she earns things for herself. If she chooses not to work than she can face the consequences, for the moment, she has only been doing the bare minimum of work required to get three full meals a day, and even that took almost a week of a single horrible meal a day to get her to work. And as for someone knocking her out and placing the poison on her, an investigation will show if that is true or not. Now on to more pressing matters, this infighting that my daughter has played no small part it has to stop now. It is holding you all back so in order for you to get the best results from the bonus field you will spend some time taking and clearing the air so to speak as well as giving each other any information that you consider to be useful."

"There's no need for that." said Ren

"Exchange information? There is nothing to say...I already know every I need to." added Motoyasu

"It would just be a waste of time." finished Itsuka with boredom

Instead of getting angry at this display of arrogance, the Queen merely smiled.

"Ah I see how this is, you think that this is a request? It is not. This is an order, fail to fulfil this order, and none of you will leave this room a Cardinal Hero! But perhaps that would be for the best. Because if things continue as they are all Hero's aside from the Shield Hero will fall in either the next wave or the wave after that. After all the only boss you were able to defeat without the Shield was from the second wave and that took hours, in the third wave you spend three hours getting nowhere with monsters that weren't even the leaders of that wave. When another enemy arrived unexpectedly, it was the Shield Hero and his companion that won the fight not you."

In response, Motoyasu and Ren's eyes widen in shock while Itsuka just pouted angrily like the child he was.

"What do you mean?" asked Ren with a hint of anger

"About what? About you no longer being Cardinal Heroes or about how the Shield Hero is the most qualified out of all of you?" asked the Queen

"You said that we would continue to be the Cardinal Heroes unless we started causing problems, so why has that changed?" asked Itsuka

"The activation of the Cal Mira Archipelago gives us a unique opportunity, and if you are not willing to work together then new Cardinal Heroes should be selected _now!_ So that they can make use of the field instead of waiting and doing the same thing a month or so from now and be left with Cardinal Heroes who did not use the bonus field to level up faster."

At this, Ren and Itsuka share a glance.

"Then let Callum start." suggested Itsuka

"Where did you get that cheat shield from?" asked Ren

"Still going on with that nonsense, are you? Very well I'll tell you what I know...however this time you will tell me everything you know first. You lost the right for free information long ago from the amount of shit I had to deal with." I replied with annoyance

"What should we do?" asked Itsuka

"Do we really have a choice?" asked Ren in turn

"Very well then, if you insist." sighed Motoyasu

'Still trying to get shit for free...what bloody assholes. But as long aren't the ones getting ripped off you don't care.' I thought with disgust

"First, the basics! If you pick up a weapon that's the same class as your own, you can copy it." started Motoyasu

"It sure helped at the start as we were able to copy all kinds of weapons for free!" smiled Itsuka

'Sounds about right, you don't really care that you are basically ripping people off. I at least paid to copy the weapons...also if you think I didn't know this, you should have told me before. So you are either trying to rip me off by giving me information I already know or trying to laugh at my expense.' I thought

"Next you can automatically craft items with your legendary weapon as long as you have the required skills and recipes." said Ren

"Finally there is the teleportation skill, you can move instantly to a location as long as you have been there previously...did you not know this either Callum? And yet the Queen thinks you're the most qualified." said Itsuka arrogantly

"Shut your mouth you whining piece of shit! So far all you have given me information that you think I already know or information that any reasonable person would have told someone who didn't long ago. And as for not knowing about the teleportation you are right," I started before blinking behind him "but that could be because I already could teleport before I got this weapon and as such didn't need to look to see if it was a feature. Besides I'm sure, the places that I have been to is much wider than your own...which by what you have just told me means that I can now teleport to more locations than you can. On top of that, I have already built a carriage that has that teleportation feature built in...by _me_, something I _doubt_ any of you can do. Oh and Ren something that you either forgot to mention or don't know is that if you _physically_ make those items, they get bonuses, its not worth simple items such as glass bottles but for things such as armour and medicine it is worth the extra effort."

From everyone's expressions, they are not happy, whether it was from the berating or from being caught trying to pass of basic information as some sort of massive training secret I didn't know...or care.

"Fine, you want something? Then I'll tell you the secret of getting stronger, in this world rarity is everything! So by developing weapons that are rare you..." started Itsuka

"You shouldn't lie, the key is weapon proficiency." interrupted Ren

"Your both wrong! Refinement and Stats are all that matters!" exclaimed Motoyasu getting to his feet

"What are you saying?! Each weapon has a rarity!" protested Itsuka

"What are you talking about? That doesn't exist." said Ren

"I'll say it again weapon refinement is key!" said Motoyasu

From then it just got worse, they started shouting at each other about something not being in the help screen and how the other is a hypocrite...eventually I just had it

"**ENOUGH! **Do you actually hear yourselves? Your either are all trying to have a go at me or fighting amongst yourselves...I mean have you ever considered the fact that each of your weapons is different so maybe they have different requirements, or maybe they need some sort of requirement to unlock? Ever thought of that?" I ask

"Well then what do you do?" asked Ren

"Selective upgrading, I'd select shields that had certain features or perks that I found useful and upgrade them as much as possible first before choosing shields that aren't as useful. Though exotics do often have the most impressive perks, their useless if they do not fit your fighting style. For example, a powerful haymaker is useless is if you only use fast japs."

"Fine, now are you going to tell us about your cheat shield or not?" questioned Motoyasu

"For one, there is no such thing as a cheat shield. The skills that I have are down to hard work and determination, whether before or after I got the shield. Furthermore I'm willing to bet that each of your weapons has certain perks that you are either hiding or haven't bothered to find out. For the sword its probably something along the lines of extra damage after a parry or with the bow you get increase damage, better movement or an easier draw after each precision hit and for the spear you would probably get something for consecutive kills, am I close?" I ask annoyed

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's what I thought, on top of that due to my weapon being a _shield, _I probably get more passive perks than active ones that also affect my entire party. So instead of increased damage after a parry, I just get increased damage resistance to my base stats, and that's the thing about increasing your base stats...if you do it enough, you will easily surpass someone who chose to chase after seemingly amazing perks that need a certain requirement to use despite the fact that they are useless unless they are activated. Perks that I wisely improved depending on their long term usefulness. From your behaviour, I can only guess that you chose perks on their _immediate_ usefulness rather than considering their long term advantages such as greater damage against goblin monsters than greater damage in general. Short and simple...you wasted your time and energy getting and improving perks and stats that aren't even useful under most conditions!"

"Hold on that's not fair!" protested Itsuka

"Not fair? How is that not fair? You chose what you wanted, and you chose to upgrade or 'develop' weapons on their rarity in order to rank up faster! It was you who didn't stop to think about upgrading those rare weapons according to their long term usefulness. So if you have perks that depend on whether or not you have brushed your teeth or not instead of having increased damage at range than you have no one but yourself to blame!" as I head to the door I say one last thing "Either start to shape up or get the fuck out of the way and hand over your weapons...there is no other choice!"

As I left the meeting and joined the party I came across a scene of utter destruction, food was everywhere, tables were overturned, and multiple fights were breaking out, Filo was off to the side eating any food she could. In the middle was an obviously drunk Raph on top of a crying armoured man that I recognised from Itsuka's party who now had Raph's pistol jammed into his neck and from his expression he knew precisely what it could do.

"Say that again, I dare you! You do this again I will drag you to your mother, shove you back up her birth canal and make her name you my bitch when you come back out! Do you understand me!"

"YES! I UNDERSTAND!" wept the guard

"What the hell happened?" I ask out loud

"Well, it turns out Raph is a bit of a lightweight, a few sips of wine and she started acting all different. Then that idiot comes over and starts insulting her, you and everyone else in your party. So in response, Raph started to beat the absolute shit out of him." answered Ar'na coming from the side "From there, it basically became a free for all. A lot of people found out the hard way that Raph is a brutal fighter when drunk...I'd have to say that over half the tables and chairs that need to be replaced are from her alone...and whatever sorry sap that she was pissed at her at the time."

"Why on didn't you stop her?" I ask

"Thought about it, didn't want to fight a drunken Raph, and it's absolutely hilarious watching her beat the shit out of someone three times her size...besides everyone needs a good bar brawl every now and then." responded Ar'na

We then go back to looking at Raph, who at the moment was jumping off a table to jam her elbow into some unlucky bastards side.

"Yeah, I guess this is a good way for her to lose some stress." I said


	26. Chapter 25 an old friend

Chapter 25

I do not own Destiny 1 or 2

I also do not own Rising of the Shield Hero

I use Grammarly

Apparently, I have a lot of Gears of War fans

L as it was an all-out bar fit (and he was alive and unscared(physically that is) nothing happened though Itsuka probably did complain behind the scenes but would have been shot down by the Queen). Shit-Shoveller can't actually leave the capital, so her trying to go to storm city will never happen. The device is sort of ready, it still needs to be calibrated and this will take some time and will not happen any time soon. I don't think that they will likely kill anyone even if they believe they are NPC due to how many games have detrimental effects of killing any NPC and they wouldn't be willing to risk it (though they would definitely care less about their feelings, would probably try to steal something if they thought it was important but killing would be the last plan. The stoogies won't be banned from storm city (because to me I have always had my character consider them as 'unimportant' and as such he doesn't really care about them. However, you have given me the idea of having one of the heroes kicked out due to them trying to steal weapons from Callum's forge (likely Itsuka or Motoyasu...though Itsuka I see as more likely). Also, Callum will be staying, and I decided that some time ago (but the ambassador is a good idea) the reason will be in the sequel, but I'll include it now. It will also cause a temporary break up in the student-mentor relationship between Ar'na and Callum as she doesn't understand why he would stay in a world that isn't his own...especially when his world needs him. Callum will then reply that he is doing it for his world and to him, the most people lost in the red war (at least in vain) wasn't due to the actual attack but from not having a place to go after the city fell. Think about it, nothing prepared them from the fall of the city or the loss of the light, and they had no reason to expect something to happen. But how many were lost trying to flee in the wilderness? How many were lost on titan? How many were lost searching for safety before they discovered the farm? Storm City will be many things, a place of freedom and acceptance, of safety...a sort of miniature Last City. It will also be a back up in case the Last City ever needs to be evacuated again

Guest and L, unfortunately, Itsuka kicking out Rishia isn't enough to strip him of his weapon (even though she almost killed her self as a result) this is because it is his party and he can decide who is in it. The fact that Rishia almost died will be a nail in his coffin but not the final nail. At this time I have a number of ideas for Itsuka such as being caught trying to steal gear from Storm City and lose his weapon, do something stupid in season 2 and lose his weapon OR when the cardinal heroes take the fight to the goddess behind it he dies. I will be introducing the idea that the cardinal weapons were either made by the goddess for some reason or other (such as entertainment or to harvest the user's energy) or created by somehow harvesting the energy given off by the waves. Also, my long off idea on the fates of the hero's is that Itsuka gets himself killed after losing the cardinal weapon by acting like he still has it, Motoyasu becomes a Filolial farmer and a successful one at that while Ren is up in the air.

Rishia will also become a part of Callum's party, will be trained by Raph (at least partially for Raph's training) and will be using...as her weapons (sorry you'll have to wait to see what see wields)

**OMAKE**

(This was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I forgot and will be adding it to that chapter after this one has been published)

It had been hours, no nights of work to come this far. Despite all delays, the device was almost complete. Using the heavily modified beacons that Saint had given me I was able to build a device that should be able to connect me to my world, all that I need to do was calibrate it to my world which I should be able to do during the next wave. Once calibrated, it would be easy to travel to and from my world to this one, though I had no idea how many waves would be needed or how long it would take to calibrate.

'But that can wait until later.' I thought to myself as I placed the last key piece into position, I'd been using a room in the castle given to me by the Queen in order to make sure that no environmental factors impacted the device. I slowly and carefully pushed the last piece into position. Unfortunately, that position needed was in the heart of the device, and just like the ancient game of operation, I couldn't touch the sides under any circumstances.

"HEY DADDY!" came a shout from right next to me

This surprised me so much that instead of careful sliding the piece into position, I jammed it into the side.

"Filo...what did I say about not being interrupted?" I ask calmly while internally worrying what would happen "Now we are both going to quickly **and **calmly leave this room, okay?"

In response, Filo just looks at me, confused and asks "Okay?"

Unfortunately, before we could leave the device starts to spark and ark

'Shit!'

One second I am looking at the inside of a medium-sized room with stone walls the next I am looking at a forest that stretches as far as I can see.

"Who are you?" asks a voice

Turning around I see a blond hair girl that seemed to be the same age as Melty

"My name is Callum, who are you?" I ask

"I'm Aurora, what are doing in the forest? I've never seen you here before?" the girl asked curiously

"Indeed, what brings a human here?" asks a voice behind with anger in her voice.

Turning around, I immediately sigh "I'm sorry" I start to say before being interrupted.

"You're sorry? You think a simple apology is enough for entering **my** Moors without permission?" asks a woman with black hair and a set of curling horns

"I'm sorry for entering your domain without permission, but I was mostly referring to that!" I said as I point to her head

"To what?" asks the woman before feeling the hands-on her horns.

Immediately turning around she sees a young girl that looks to be the same age as her Aurora hovering in the air, but what _really_ grabbed her attention was the two pure white wings that were coming out of her back.

"Filo! Stop playing with her horns, your being rude!" I exclaim

"But daddy!" whined Filo

"Don't daddy me; I've warned you before about not surprising me if I'm working on something...what if you had gotten hurt?" I ask with worry "And now your playing with someone's horns without even asking, what if you hurt her feelings?"

"I'm sorry pretty lady...I just wanted to see what they felt like." apologised Filo which seemed to snap the woman out of her surprise

"That's okay...Aurora used to do that all the time. Now, Filo was it? Who's that man?" asked the woman

"That's my daddy!" beamed Filo

"Is he a good father?" she asks

"Yes he's the bestest daddy in the whole wide world!" exclaimed Filo proudly

"Well my name is Maleficient, what's your daddy's name?" asked Maleficient

"Names Callum, sorry about popping in like this but I was working on a teleportation device when Filo surprised me...winding up here was the result." I explain

"Teleportation?" asked Maleficent in confusion.

"It's a long explanation." I start to say

"Hey daddy? Can I go and play with Aurora?" asked Filo

"Why don't you ask her mother?" I suggested

"Okay, hey Mal can I go and play with Aurora?" asked Filo

"That would be fine...just don't go too far." said Maleficient with a smile

The rest of the day was spent with Filo and Aurora playing, myself and Maleficient chatting while I tried to form a teleportation bridge back to the castle using a back up that I had made to make sure that any trips weren't one way.

**Story Start**

"I can't believe I did that!" moaned Raph in embarrassment

"Wait wait here's the best part!" Said Ino as she showed of the recording that she took of Raph last night

"You think you're prettier than me? You're not prettier than me!"

"..."

"What you think you're cooler than me too? Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"..."

"THAT'S IT! You're going down bitch!" said an outraged Raph as she lunged forward

Now, this would usually be frightening for the person who is facing Raph's wraith, but most people aren't a fountain...or rather Raph's reflection in the fountain, and soon a soaking wet Raph emerged from the water.

"Where'd she go?" cried Raph as she looks around "I'll teach that bitch to try and steal **my **man!" shouted Raph as she climbed out of the fountain and ran after the person who dared to anger her...despite the fact that they didn't exist

After a few more moments of laughter, I decided to intervene.

"That's enough, everyone. I'm sure Raph is already feeling embarrassed enough...right Raph?" I ask cheekily

"Wahhhh, stop being mean!" pouted Raph

"Okay everyone get packed its time to leave." I ordered

Within half an hour we were ready to go, the only delay was when Filo once again tried to bring her carriage with her. Only to be told once again that there wasn't enough room on the ship and even if there were, we would be travelling a lot by boat rendering the carriage useless.

On the way out of the castle, we ran into the Queen.

"Good morning Sir Calllum, I hope you and party slept well...also that they recovered from the partying last night." added the Queen mirthfully

"Arggh does everyone know?" asked/moaned Raph

"Unfortunately you made quite the name for yourself last night, but I wouldn't worry you're not the first to embarrass themselves when drink is involved." said the Queen supportive

"By the way, where is everyone else?" I ask

"The other heroes and their parties left some time ago." answered the Queen

"...you know I'd be impressed by their eagerness to arrive on time if I'd didn't suspect that they either forgot that there is only one ship going into our destination. Or that they thought that by arriving at the ship sooner they could get to the islands first whether by game logic or by trying to bribe the captain." I responded

With a slight frown, the Queen responded with "The captain has clear orders not to depart without _all_ cardinal heroes, though I also let him know that if one of the heroes was overly late, I wouldn't hold it against him as long as it was clear he waited as long as he could."

With that we left the castle grounds and made our way out of the capital, the entire route was lined with civilians giving us their thanks, a fair amount seemed to be demi's

"Daddy why is everyone watching us?" asked Filo

"It's because of your daddy that a lot of people are living better lives, especially demi's. Because of him we can now live free without fear of capture." answered Raph while smiling.

Soon we reached the walled gates of the capital, but before we could leave

"WAIT!" shouted out a rough voice.

Turning around we see a wolf-man hobbling towards us, one leg missing below the knee and a walking aid under one elbow.

"Can I help you?" I ask

"No...but I wanted to thank you. I grew up in the fighting rings, made to fight until I died. When I lost my leg I thought I'd meet my end in a cage, abandoned and forgotten if I wasn't sold for my organs. But thanks to you I can die free, and though my remaining life will not be glamorous it will be free all thanks to you." the wolf-man said gruffly.

During this Raph's eyes had gotten wider and wider in recognition.

"It-it's you." she said breathlessly.

At this everyone becomes confused

Taking a sniff the wolf-man's face breaks out in a smile "So you made it...I'm happy to hear that, and you're with the shield to boot."

"I'm sorry do you two know each other?" asked Ar'na

"Yes, yes we do." said Raph with a smile "He's the reason I got free that night, if it wasn't for him I would never have met you."

"Than you have my thanks, Raph has become a very important person to me." I said thankfully

"No thanks needed, I wasn't ever going to make it out of there. I was too expensive to throw away but too broken to be of any use, the best-case scenario is that someone wanted a retired ring fighter to be their bodyguard or waiter...and there are dozens of ex-fighters out their more suitable for that sort of work. I wanted to at least make sure someone had a better life before mine came to an end, a young girl who hadn't even begun to live her life was perfect. And now for the first time my life is my own thanks to you, so again thank you."

"Your welcome, but I think there is one last thing I can do for you." I said before I summoned my light and multiple materials, some from my world and some native to this one. I then started to shape and mould that material and light, before long, I stood holding a replacement leg that I modelled off his remaining one except in a bright silver.

"A prosthetic?" asked the wolf-man

"It's much more than that, please have a seat." I asked

After taking a seat on one of the nearby benches, I pressed the metal leg against the stub of the wolf-man's missing one

Before his stunned eyes, the metal fused painlessly with the flesh. When he slid is new foot forward, testing how sound it was his eyes widened in disbelief.

"I can feel it...I can feel it as if it's my real leg, how is this possible? How can I possibly repay you?" he asked overwhelmed.

"There is no need to repay me mr?" I queried

"Name's Raze and surely there is something I can do to thank you?" Raze asked

"Just live your life how you choose, you lost too much of your life to waste doing anything else."

**OMAKE Filo does it again Part 1**

After what happened last time, one would have thought Filo would have learnt her lesson and stayed clear of the room her daddy was working in. Then they would have realised that it was Filo and realised their mistake, besides Filo thought she had left some food in that room.

Which is how Filo found herself once again looking at her daddy's device, though why it was so important or why her daddy was working on it she didn't know...after all it wasn't food and if it wasn't pretty, food or a carriage it just wasn't interesting to Filo

Before too long Filo had searched the room and come up with nothing so she grabbed a chair and leant it against the bookcase. Climbing onto the chair she peered over the top of the bookcase, not quite making it she got up onto her tip toes. Unfortunately, she quickly lost her balance and fell backwards hitting her head on the table holding the device.

"Owwee." moaned Filo as she rubbed her head, not noticing the device behind her begin to spark and flash

Middle-earth

Our party of dwarves and a hobbit had just escaped from the clutches of man-eating spiders and were busy fighting off the spiders that had managed to follow them...perhaps that was why they never noticed the young girl appearing in their mist. Until that is some of the blood of the dead spiders landed on her, hitting her face, her hair and her dress.

"EEWWWWWW." shouted Filo, immediately gaining everyone's attention "It's so icky!"

So shocked by the sudden appearance of this girl they barely had time to raise their weapons when they were surrounded by bow-wielding elves

Filo remained oblivious until one elf started to insult the picture of one of the dwarves wives

"Why is the lady being so mean to you?" asked Filo

"I'm a male elf." said Legolas with his eyes twitching

"Then why are you wearing so much makeup?" this is almost too much and a female red-headed elf almost laughs out loud

"I'm not wearing make up."

"Ehhhh?"

Next time on Filo does it again part 2

"I am SMAUG KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN WHO ARE YOU TO CHALLENGE ME?" roared Smaug

"I am Filo, daughter of my daddy, kicker of all butts!"


End file.
